


在树上唱歌

by Geshuheng



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:00:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 47
Words: 72,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26694142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geshuheng/pseuds/Geshuheng
Summary: 高二，青涩同成熟的过渡，恋情受左右太多，几乎改变。这篇宍户亮BG从2011年夏天开始构思动笔，到现在已经开篇9年了。因为我自己的拖延症以及各种其他主观客观原因导致了从2013年开始的很长时间的断更，从15、16年才开始陆陆续续重新拾起。在早已远离校园的年纪重新审视这篇从高二那年开始动笔的文章，心中也不是没有一丝感慨，当年那个脑洞巨大直来直去的我，这么多年应该已经改变了不少了吧，可能文笔方面稍微成熟了点，但无限的可能性……已经消失了呢。正如读者所见的，这是一篇宍户亮的长篇BG向同人。之所以选宍冥户学长，是因为他是我在POT中的大本命。说来好笑，我当时注意到他是因为他和我同天生日，之后就开始在原著和同人中慢慢关注他。学长那有些骄傲有些臭屁然而自信而坚定的性格似乎不太适合当主角，但在很多数不胜数的同人中都有充当配角的存在，从某种意义上来说学长还是被POT粉们偏爱的啊……不过以他为主角的小说却相对较少，质量相对而言不算突出，且分布较为稀疏，有时即使看到推荐也不能很快搜索到。要说写这篇同人文的原始动力，这应该是最主要的原因之一。奈良尹马这个人名我在09年左右就已经想好了，那时我才国三，对学长或许只是知道一个名字而已，也就随便取了一个女生的名字和学长拉郎配，直到11年构思的时候才将这个名字从记忆深处正拉硬拽出来，搭配人设，构思框架。当时思前想后，觉得有些事情发生在原著所画的国三不太恰当，因此设定在了和当时的我同年的高二。在这些年间，故事框架、人物设定进行了好几次修改，特别是将后期很多当年设定的浮夸产物替换为现在看来更为现实的情节。要为年少的轻狂买单真是不容易啊，哈哈。当时年轻，抱着自己肯定能写好的想法去胡诌，竟然也诌了十来万字，现在回头看来，各种玛丽苏情节，各种不合逻辑的设定，还有各种恶趣味满满，肯定不是什么特别好的文章。辗转在百度贴吧、晋江文学城连载，最后搬运到这里，真的非常不易。但毕竟是自己的心血所在，所以即使断更几年，也不忍坑文，最终还是鼓起劲来慢慢更新下去了。如果还有人会看，我将非常高兴，也希望还有人会稍微喜欢。谢谢你们。
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Original Female Character(s), Shishido Ryou/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Chapter 1

“哎，宍户，那个女生……是谁？”  
“啊？”宍户亮不解地看向不远处的忍足侑士，“女生？”  
“对，那个女生，一直在看你呢……”  
“哈？一直在看我有什么好奇怪的？你自己不也一直被眼光包围吗？难道都没有习惯这种感觉？”  
“一直在看你自然没有什么好奇怪的，但是在那个诡异的位置看你就很奇怪了……我指给你的方位，你好歹看一下啊……”忍足侑士无语。  
“嗯？哪个……？”宍户亮顺着忍足侑士手指的方向看去。  
？？？树上？？？  
的确，球场外的树上坐着一个女生，掩在枝叶中看不清楚。隐隐约约可以看见她宝蓝色的头发和白皙的脸。  
仿佛知道了自己在看这边，女生轻盈地跳下树，匆匆离开了。  
……？走了？  
“走了呢，真可惜。”忍足凑上前，“我还以为能看到什么好戏的。”  
“有什么好戏可看？不过是一个和场外的人无异的女生罢了……就是聪明了点，好歹知道选个好地方。”宍户亮闭上眼，不屑地说。  
不过托忍足那家伙的福，他宍户亮终究在心里对那个树上的女生留了个印象。


	2. Chapter 2

“可恶啊……”手臂一阵刺痛，宍户亮奋力爬起，不为自己的伤却为失球而牙关紧咬。  
“宍户前辈……没事吧？”凤关心地问，“这么大面积的伤，再怎么说也该包扎下啊。”  
“伤……好吧，我去趟保健室。”宍户放下球拍，往场外走。  
“宍户前辈！我和你一起啊——”  
“不用——”宍户亮头也不回地走出网球场。

“打扰了……”宍户亮走进保健室的外厅。  
没有回答，向内厅望了望好像也没有老师，宍户不由“切”了一声。  
顶着男生女生们各式各样的目光独自走到这边来，却是这么个结果呢，换谁谁都会不爽吧。  
“没人，就先回去了。”宍户自说自话地准备出去。  
内厅里忽然有了拉凳子的响声，接着一个温和的女声传出来：“你找冈村老师有事吗？”  
“没什么。”宍户拉开门。  
一阵脚步声响起，那个女声在背后5米处响起：“你受伤了。”  
宍户不耐烦地回头：“对，那又怎样？”  
眼前的女生，白皙的瓜子脸在宝蓝色微蜷的长披发映衬下略长了点，却很好地衬托出气质。如果她没有穿着校服的话宍户或许真的会把她当作是保健室新来的实习老师。  
等等……白皙……宝蓝色……好熟的形容词……  
“有点严重了……这伤。”女生低头研究宍户手臂上的伤口。  
“你……喂，我说……”宍户刚想开口询问便被女孩打断。  
“到里面来，我来给你包扎。”女孩走回内厅，搬出一把椅子，“如果有事的话，等会再说吧。”  
……  
宍户乖乖坐在了椅子上，与其说他是要包扎，不如说他是带着疑惑留下的。  
原来这世界上还真有巧合这么一种东西存在。  
还有女孩那句“如果有事的话等会再说吧”像虚拟语气一样的诡异话语，让人想不留意都难呢。  
好吧，宍户在心里承认，如果这个女孩是想吸引他的注意的话，她的确成功了。


	3. Chapter 3

“好了。”女孩轻拍宍户手臂上的绷带。  
不知不觉都绑好了呢。技术不错，没有让自己感到意外的痛。不得不称赞一下。  
“……冈村老师还是没有来呢。”女孩突然说出这句出乎宍户意料的话。  
“唔，唔……是啊。”含混的回答。  
“看来是等不到了……还是明天再来吧。”女孩轻轻叹了口气，站起身，“同学你的话也该回去网球场训练了吧。”  
“嗯。”  
至少自己应该没认错人。  
“啊对了，同学自己填一下表吧。在那里，保健室的往来人员报告表。”  
“哦……”刚想拿笔，发现一个问题，手上动作迟疑了一下。  
女孩转过头：“啊……失策了，我忘了你的伤。那我帮你填吧？”  
“啊……好。”  
“如果我没记错的话……”女孩拿着笔对着报告表浅笑，“你应该是叫宍户……吧，宍户……良？”  
“是亮。”  
“啊……不好意思，毕竟，听说你的事也是一年前了。”女孩的笑停顿了一下。  
一年前？还真是奇观啊，不知道网球部的人，真少见。  
等等，为什么自己要相信这个人？她说出的话就一定是真的吗？  
但是，她的笑容让人莫名其妙地相信她。  
真是个不简单的人。宍户不由在心中给她加了个定义。


	4. Chapter 4

擦着被雨淋湿的头发，宍户和凤走在从体育馆回教室的路上。  
转过楼梯来，一阵人声传入耳朵。  
“嗯？”宍户像是突然发现了什么，“长太郎，楼梯那边是做什么的？”  
“那边吗？我记得听一个女同学提过有在那里参加剑道培训，好像是一个没什么知名度的社团。”  
“能陪我去看一下吗？”  
“哎？要去看吗？好啊。”凤说着跟着宍户转向楼梯间的小角落。  
凤轻轻将门推开，映入眼帘的是繁忙的剑道活动场面。  
“没想到这里面空间挺大的啊。”  
宍户抓住重点，一眼就看到了那个坐在场边的人。树上的女孩。  
“宍户前辈在看……那个人吗？那个蓝色头发的女生？”凤轻声问。  
那个很有气质的女生。宝蓝的头发松松地扎起搁在肩上。  
“是啊，有点在意而已。”  
女孩背对着他们，并没有注意，手指指向面前的一个社员：“小林同学，握剑的时候需要的是坚定的意志，剑要拿端正，不可以歪斜……怎么一副心不在焉的样子？”  
“学姐，你看。”被称为小林的社员用手指向门口，直指宍户和凤。  
“怎么了？有什么人来……”女孩挪动了一下膝盖，转身，正好和宍户对上目光，“宍户君？”  
“前辈？你们认识？”凤惊讶道，“为什么我都没见过啊？”  
“不，不算认识。只是脸熟罢了。”  
“今天不训练吗？”女孩手轻轻撑地站起，动作无瑕。  
“下雨，室内又被占用了。”  
“下雨了？我都没在意。”女孩转向她的社员们，“各位是想现在回去教室还是继续练习到雨停为止？”  
“还是先回去吧。”这是大多数人的心声。  
“那好，大家就散了吧。明天还是这个时间哦。”女孩对着他们挥挥手，没有走的意思。  
“那个……我叫凤长太郎，你叫什么名字？”凤看着大队人马走出训练室带上门，问。  
“我叫奈良尹马，二年E班。”  
“是学姐呢……”  
“学姐学弟什么的不用在意的，先坐吧。”奈良尹马将两个人迎进一个完全和式的小间，“话说回来，你们为什么会出现在这里？”  
“当然是听到声音找来的。”宍户说着在茶色垫子上盘腿坐下。  
“宍户前辈对奈良学姐很好奇呢。”凤纯洁地笑。  
“长太郎。”宍户瞪。  
“要是真的就是我的荣幸了。”奈良尹马一笑置之。  
“一个人经营剑道社？”  
“嗯。”简短的回答，她起身给两人各倒了杯凉茶，“我指导他们练习。”  
“一般要多长时间？”  
“一次练习，少则一两个小时，多则三个多小时吧。”  
“这么长时间？学姐就一直像那样跪着？”凤刚啜了口凉茶，放下杯子惊讶地问。  
【TIP：在日本传统中女性的“坐”即是“跪”的意思因此上文及下文中所有的“坐”都请注意含义】  
“是啊。”  
“好厉害啊，学姐是社长吗？”  
“不，我不是。我是助教，社长是出资建立这个剑道社的人，”奈良尹马重新坐下，坐姿端正，“现在因为个中原因请了长假，所以是我在指导社员练习。”  
“这是我看到的最井然有序的一个社团了……除了网球社就是了。”  
别的社只要听说网球部训练社员都会跑掉个一大半呢。  
“是啊，我们这里不是普通的剑道社。只有不会轻易被外物打扰的人才有资格加入。毕竟这里需要的就是心无杂念不是吗。所以就算是有什么事情发生也不会太过情绪化的。”奈良尹马看到两人手中空了的茶杯，拿起茶壶，“需要续杯吗？”  
“不了，我们也该走了。”宍户摆摆手，站起身。风也跟着站起。  
“也好。我还要留在这里处理一下事务，就只送你们到门口可以么。”用和缓中夹着淡淡的欢快的语气说着，奈良尹马站起身拉开木门，又回头看宍户和凤，“如果二位对这里感兴趣的话，也欢迎再来。”  
“有机会的话我们会来看学姐的。学姐出手的话一定很好看的。”凤当场表态。  
“希望如此吧。”奈良尹马低头浅笑。

“真是亲切的学姐呢。”走在回教室的路上，凤不禁这样感叹。  
“与其说是亲切，不如说是礼貌吧。真是有良好教养的人。”宍户说着，赶紧几步走在前面。  
“学长以后还会去吗？”  
“或许吧，部活最近很多啊。”  
“也是。”


	5. Chapter 5

星期天的校园。  
严冬还没过去，校园中人迹罕至。  
宍户看看手表，离训练开始还有一个小时，网球场上只有他一个人。  
去做点什么打发时间呢……一句温和的话闪过他的脑海。  
【如果对这里感兴趣的话，也欢迎再来】  
可是真的在周末有活动吗？  
就去看看好了，就当碰碰运气。

不对。  
门明明虚掩着，里面传出剑挥过空气的声音却没有人声。  
将门轻轻推开，宍户侧身看向里面。  
窗开着，没有开灯，让原本就背光的房间显得有些阴暗。奈良尹马一个人站在场地中央，并没有换上剑道的行头。  
等一下，她手里拿的是什么？闪着寒光的……那是开过刃的武士刀。  
“唰”，正面，侧面，动作流畅，如果她的眼前有个对手的话，要抵挡她连续的狠戾攻击还真是不容易。  
突然。  
她的身体一歪，立刻变成了半跪在地的姿势喘作一团。刘海垂下看不清她的眼睛，只看见嘴的开合，听见她沉重的呼吸。  
宍户正纠结是不是该去问问她有没有什么问题，就见她翻过身靠墙坐下，眼一扫看到了他。  
“宍户君？”硬撑出来的温和微笑，“刚来？”  
“啊不，来了一会了。”宍户实话实说。  
微笑僵硬了一秒，她的嘴角翘起的弧度变得勉强了许多：“好吧，宍户君先进来吧。”  
她扶着墙想站起来，但腿一软跪在地上。  
“别勉强。要做什么我来。”宍户走近。拉亮了灯。  
“那麻烦你，帮我倒杯凉茶吧。茶壶茶杯就在上次的小间里。”晃晃头，她的笑有点无奈。  
托着放了茶壶和茶杯的茶盘走出来，宍户看到女孩已经姿势端正地坐在了地板上。  
还真是注重礼节啊……  
“那，茶。”宍户将茶盘放在一边，盘腿坐下，从茶盘上拿了杯茶递过去。  
“谢谢。”女孩接过茶道了谢，缓缓送到嘴边。  
死寂……连喝水的轻微声音都听得一清二楚。  
“呼……”放下茶杯，奈良尹马舒了口气，脸色好了很多。  
死寂……这次更让人难熬的是她灼灼的目光。  
“不要问什么问题吗？”收回目光，女孩调整了一下坐姿。  
“问题？”宍户愣了一下。  
“看到这种诡异的情况，任何人都会有疑问的吧。”女孩的浅笑已经变得如以前般温和。  
“是有点问题……”宍户对女孩的先入为主有点不知所措。  
“在那之前，请宍户君答应我，如果我不想回答，我保有充分的沉默权。”  
“嗯，好啊。”  
“真爽快啊。”女孩拨了拨额上的刘海，“那，要不要先进去小间再说话？”  
坐到桌前，斟上茶，奈良尹马开口：“开始吧。”  
“你刚才为什么突然……？”  
“这没有什么好隐瞒的，但一般大家不知道我也不会主动说。我天生就有很严重的贫血，剧烈活动和过度劳累都是不可以的。”  
“你手上的武士刀……？”  
“那是社长送给我的生日礼物。”  
“你们的社长是……？”  
“是我的一个朋友，女孩，在高二B班，叫作佐僚竹央。”  
佐僚竹央这个名字宍户不陌生。她是宍户的同班同学，美籍日裔，金发碧眼拥有不少于网球社正选任何一人的崇拜者，平时在学校叱咤风云极尽高调之能事，知名度绝对不亚于迹部景吾。  
“她请长假到美国去做什么了？”  
“去看病。”  
“病？什么病？”  
“……”微笑，只是微笑。  
“算了……”  
又是死寂……  
“怎么？”女孩的脸上现出轻松的表情，“没有问题了？”  
“……没有了。”  
“看来你并不是好奇的人呢……”女孩的嘴角扯得格外有深意，“那，等价交换，轮到我问你问题了吧。”  
“哎？”  
“宍户君的家庭成员？”  
“啊……父母，祖父母，哥哥。”没有太多反抗的说出来了。  
“职业呢？”  
“父亲是国小老师。”  
“喜欢的颜色？具体一点的。”  
“红色和紫色。红是鲜红，紫是……你的瞳色那样的。”  
“帝王紫啊……我也很喜欢……”轻松地笑笑，“没有了。剩下一个问题，留到以后再问吧。”  
“额……”是还有阴谋，还是逃出一劫？  
“宍户君……真是有一个好家庭呢……”女孩低下头，刘海盖住了眼睛，嘴角的浅笑有点勉强。  
“算是吧。”  
“啊，对了，说了这么多，都没有问，宍户君今天来学校做什么的？”  
“网球社的活动呢……啊，现在几点？”  
“一点三十五。”  
“切，忘了时间了。还剩下二十五分钟吗？那我要走了。”宍户站起身。  
“等等宍户君，我和你一起下去。”奈良尹马随他站起，“我有件事请求你。”  
“请求？什么事啊？”  
“一会儿，我能看你们打球吗？”  
“可以啊，今天来看的人不多，你可以不用坐在树上看了。”  
“……？你知道了啊。”  
“嗯？啊……是啊，忍足那家伙指给我，我就看到了。那家伙说你在看我。为什么？……我是说，为什么看的是我？”  
“我是在竹央口中听说的你们，但一直为了剑道社忙从来没有去看过。那天正好路过，又看到那么多人在围观，有点好奇，就想看看。但人太多完全挤不进去呢，就爬到树上看了一下。”女孩带点倾诉的语气说，“你们的气场看起来和那些低年级生完全不同。大多数人都对网球热情很高，但你又不同于别人。”奈良尹马说着，锁上剑道社的门。  
“不同？”  
“对，你们所有人都有着不同的性格和态度。我当时开始看的时候你们应该在打练习赛。你的对手，应该是那个被你称作忍足的人，说句不好的就算是我这个门外汉看看也知道实力比你略好，但和你打球时完全不占上风。因为你的坚韧是他不可比拟的。对，坚韧，还有认真的态度，是我最欣赏的。因此我就一直注意你，被看到还真是失礼。”  
“那你为什么突然走掉了？我还以为你发现我在注意你。”  
“忘了时间了。”女孩有点不好意思地笑了，“因为剑道社的活动才匆匆走掉了。”  
“到了。你等一下，我换了衣服就带你进去。”  
“进去？进到哪里？”  
“球场啊。”  
“我在外面看就好了。”  
“球场里有座位，你坐着看比较好吧，毕竟刚才还那样……”  
“也好。”女孩笑。


	6. Chapter 6

已经聚集了不少人了，大家，宍户提到的正选们也该是都要到了。  
奈良尹马安静地站在铁丝网外看着场内。  
很快有人注意到她：“ne，ne，你怎么会在这里的啊？”  
转头一看，是一个和自己差不多高的男生，留着酒红色的娃娃头。  
“为什么我不能在冰帝？”微笑着反问。  
“这里周末时不准别人随便进来的啊。”  
“但我的确进来了。”敷衍过去。“你叫……向日岳人，没错吧。”  
“是啊。”向日岳人向一边招手，“侑士侑士，来看嘛，一个女生哎。”  
女生……很珍稀吗？  
“早就看到了。”蓝色头发的男生走过来，手摸上向日岳人的头，“别去，她不是你的菜。”  
“哎？”  
不好的预感呢，下面一句他绝对会说……  
“宍户的人你别动为好。”忍足侑士谆谆教诲循循善诱（完全是叫人学坏嘛喂！）。  
果然没错。  
“哎哎？？”向日岳人惊讶万分，“宍户也会带女生来？”  
“都高二了再没有点征兆就不正常了。”  
……  
“你们在谈论什么？”是宍户，凤跟在身后。  
“忍足同学在谈关于青少年在高中时出现思春期征兆的问题。”奈良尹马一句话说得忍足侑士脑后冒出一滴大汗。  
“他总是这样，讨论的话题也总是这种的……”宍户嗤之以鼻，“来我带你进去。”  
“嗯。”女孩浅笑，“走吧。”

“忍足，向日。你们居然在练习过程中谈天，啊—嗯？”看到一边做热身一边交头接耳的两个人，迹部挑眉。  
“额……”二人露出心虚的笑，“没有啊……”  
迹部大少不是谁都惹得起的。  
“你们在谈论什么？别想骗过本大爷。”  
“我们在谈论宍户把他女朋友带进来的事。”向日岳人此话一出，立马被忍足捂嘴以及被宍户眼神秒杀。  
“宍户，你也有女朋友了啊—嗯？就是那边那个？”迹部景吾指指远处看着这里的奈良尹马。  
“听他们胡扯。”宍户“切”了声。  
两个魂淡！  
“叫什么名字啊，”迹部径自走向奈良尹马，“女人？”  
“奈良尹马。”  
“奇怪的名字。”略带挑衅的语气。  
“的确。”低头温和地笑，没有挑起话题。  
“你，有点意思。”迹部说完，扭头走开。  
“我还以为她会针尖麦芒地和迹部顶起来。真是失算。”忍足侑士推推眼镜。  
“她才不会像那样。”宍户在忍足身后冷哼。  
“这么了解啊……”忍足玩味地笑。  
切，爱怎么想怎么想去吧。  
宍户转身走开。


	7. Chapter 7

不知不觉过了一个多月，三月末的冰帝已经有樱花在开了。  
宍户亮的日子也不咸不淡地过去，唯一与以往不同的一点就是多了奈良尹马的存在。  
这个很会自我保护的女孩只有在周末没有闲杂人等出现的时节才会现身在网球场并导致忍足等人暧昧的八卦，那些忙碌的工作日宍户偶尔会在那棵常绿乔木上看到她，想她必为她的剑道社出力不少。在吃饭和上课的路上碰到也不会打招呼，将嘴角不动声色地勾起便算是问候。  
“哈……”凤擦着额上的汗，坐在长椅上，“四月的体育祭，要来了呢。”  
“是啊，这也算是我们高中生活中不多的亮点之一了。长太郎的话，也会为班上全力以赴的吧。”  
“是呢，虽然不能跟宍户前辈站在一条跑线上，但是就这样彼此加油也不错。”  
“不知道……她会参加吗……”  
“她？”凤顿了一下，“谁？奈良学姐吗？”  
“啊……是。”犹豫了一下，还是承认了。  
“不知道呀……或许会参加一些诸如舞蹈之类的项目也说不定。”  
“那么激烈的舞她怎么可能会参加。”  
“对哦。”  
她贫血的事情他是告诉了长太郎的，他想她应该会理解。  
“宍户前辈越来越关心奈良学姐了呢，明明两个人可能两三天都见不到一面，但还是感觉感情好好啊。”  
……这句话如果是忍足那家伙说出来的话他绝对会认为有歧义的。  
“啊……宍~户~在想什么？奈良吗？”说曹操，曹操到。  
宁可到的是曹操而不是忍足啊……宍户在心里无力地吐了这么一句槽。  
“她的话，会作为E班的领队——就是入场式的时候举牌子的人——出现，而且还有表演哦，可别错过。”  
“切，你这家伙的情报网诡异的要死哎。”转移话题。  
“哦哦，不是好事吗？因为我和岳人跟E班的文体委员都很要好嘛。”忍足暧昧不清地笑，“如果要什么Extra information，完全可以来找我们俩哦。”  
“随你怎么说……”宍户感到空前的无力。  
他这一个多月来脾气真是越来越好了。  
不过奈良……真的能看见吗？能看见的话……  
“真好。”头靠在椅背上，宍户不自觉地think out。  
“什么好？”凤伸过头来问。  
“啊……”自己走神走的时间越来越长了，宍户坐起来左右看了看，忍足已经不见了，“没什么，我是说，体育祭真好。”  
“宍户前辈和奈良学姐的话，能好好相处的话真是好。”凤突然说。  
喂……这是第二句了，他要给这只大型犬贴个“天然八卦”系标签吗？  
“唔？什么？”  
“因为刚才忍足前辈说到学姐的时候，宍户前辈很开心的样子。”  
“哈？”  
他真的有衰到连表情都不会控制了吗？  
“虽然没有明显表现出来，但是前辈的眼神突然变柔和了很多呢。”  
宍户现在才发现凤才是个潜在的危险人物（还是天然系的→_→||）。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其实冰帝体育祭貌似是在秋天……这个嘛，
> 
> 剧情需要剧情需要不要管那么多啦啊哈哈…………………………


	8. Chapter 8

人声鼎沸，礼炮轰鸣。冰帝学生终于迎来了每学期的体育祭。  
宍户站在二年B班队伍的最前面，凛然走过主看台。  
迹部所在的A班已经站在运动场里了，那家伙一如既往地气场强大。  
这次的领队服，因全校各班都是自行解决而五花八门各行其是。  
领队的表演更是缤纷多彩形形色色。  
不知道她穿的是什么样子，那样好的气质……  
“二年D班入场。”  
宍户看到忍足和向日站在D班队伍里对他比大拇指。  
……靠。  
“二年E班入场。”  
宍户看着队伍进来的角落，那个身影在阳光映衬下格外显眼。  
即使她只是穿了一身简单的旗袍。  
头发被松松地挽起，发髻上插了八重樱造型的发簪，素色绸缎为底的旗袍上滚的是粉蓝的边。家居风但却很好地衬托出气质。  
她微微向B班侧了侧头，脸上露出了一如既往的笑。  
宍户嘴角扯出弧度回应，只见她略点点头，转身从身后同学手中接过一把纸扇。  
她低头用纸扇微微掩面，露出少女略显稚嫩又忧郁哀伤的表情。  
什么？这是……  
音乐响起，纸扇“唰”地合上，她随着音乐舞蹈，碎步紧凑，纸扇不时开合（宍户第一次知道纸扇开合的声音能这么响亮），她就像一只正在起舞的白鹤一样高贵。  
“噗”，她穿着水晶蓝高跟鞋的脚在地上一滑，身体剧烈地晃了一下，但随即以一个华丽的动作掩盖过去，重新稳住重心继续起舞。  
看样子没什么大碍呢……真是精明的人啊。  
音乐在她的舞蹈中戛然而止，她保持最后一个动作两三秒，合上扇子，对场内和台上各鞠一躬。  
掌声响起。  
宍户这才晃过神。  
刚才的舞……究竟是什么啊，那样，仿佛人都要被吸引过去。  
后面班级的表演，完全因为女孩的舞蹈变得索然无味。

站在起跑线上，宍户有意无意地望向二年级的看台。  
但令他失望的是她宝蓝色的头发并没有出现。  
有点失落呢。  
可恶！你个傻X现在在想什么？！还是比赛比较重要吧！宍户在心里骂了自己一句。  
微蹲，起跑，冲刺。第二。  
果然自己比较适合长跑吧……  
这样想着，宍户突然被第一的忍足拉住了手臂。  
“跟我走，宍户。”  
“你在发什么神经啊，领奖还没开始。”  
“我可没有发神经，奈良那里出了点问题，要不你自己去看看，我帮你拿奖？”  
“可恶……要是敢私吞我的奖品我跟你没完啊。”威胁完毕，宍户急匆匆地走开。  
出了点问题？是什么？是跳舞的时候的那个……吗？  
冲上看台，无视周围女生的尖叫和窃窃私语，宍户一眼就发现了奈良尹马，坐在最高的地方，几个同学围着她。  
“哎……奈良。”宍户走上前，用随意的语气问，“发生什么事了吗？”  
围在奈良尹马周围的人纷纷用惊讶的眼神看着宍户。  
“嗯？没有什么啊。”奈良尹马抬头看他。  
“忍足那家伙说得好像你进了ICU一样，你真的没有问题吗？”宍户注意到她的嘴唇有点发白。  
“奈良她……”一个男生插嘴，看上去像是E班的保健委员。  
“没有什么，就是有点头晕而已。”女孩说着递了个眼神给宍户。  
还是贫血吗？不过开幕式的时候打的那个趔趄被什么大碍真是太好了。  
“你应该没有比赛项目吧。”  
“嗯，没有的。”  
“切，明知道会……还这么逞强做什么。”宍户转过身双手环抱胸前，把眼光投向运动场。  
没有比赛，那倒还好，如果有的话他一定会让她退赛的。  
他下剩的比赛还有一千两百米，是时候去签到了。

又一次站在起跑线上，宍户又一次望向二年级的看台。  
可恶的下意识动作。  
但这次没有令他失望，奈良尹马靠在看台的栏杆上，虽然面朝着正前方，但感觉目光还是朝着他这里，嘴角是微笑。  
仿佛在说“加油你的话一定可以赢”。  
眼睛被突如其来的阳光刺到，宍户伸手挡在眼睛前面。  
透过指缝，太阳金色的柔光照在女孩丝绸的旗袍上，泛出一层淡金色的光芒，高跟鞋反射出闪光，她的侧影在阳光的背景下格外好看。  
如果是长太郎的话一定会第一时间画下来的吧。  
“宍户前辈。”说曹操，曹操到。  
“嗯？你怎么在这里啊？”  
“长跑是三个年级合跑啊，刚才体育老师有说，前辈都没听到吗？”  
……心虚。  
“啊，我明白了，前辈是在看奈良学姐，一定是的。”凤看向二年级的看台，“学姐这身装扮和阳光还真是完美啊……她刚才跳的舞也一样。吓我一跳啊，那样混搭也可以很自然哦。”  
“那是什么舞蹈啊，完全没有看过。”  
“那是弗拉明戈舞，以舞蹈开头时忧伤的表情和舞蹈时使用的响板为经典。我也就是在书上看过而已。”凤露出“赞一个”的表情，“但是把中国风的旗袍还有纸扇和民族风的多佛明戈舞混合，响板的效果还用纸扇发出声音代替，这样的方法我还是第一次听说哎，学姐真是了不起。”  
……先是剑道，再是舞蹈，还有其他的吗？再有，也就算传奇了。  
“嗯。”简短的回应。  
“学姐在体育祭结束的时候还要代表社团表演呢……可以看到学姐表演真是好。”  
“嗯……啊？”宍户惊讶，“你说她要表演？！”  
“对啊。”  
“她都没跟我说！这个魂淡！明明刚才只是跳了一会舞就已经头晕了，还要表演？！”宍户结狂。  
“那跑完之后再去找学姐好了。”凤体贴地提出建议。  
“也只好这样了。”

靠在看台的栏杆上，看着台下运动场上奋力奔跑的运动员，奈良尹马略动了动身子。  
冲刺了，宍户亮处于领先地位，和迹部景吾并驾齐驱，凤长太郎紧跟其后。  
她的嘴角掠过一丝笑。  
不过总感觉有什么不对劲，宍户，好像有什么烦恼的事，都表现在动作上了，横冲直撞不给别人留余地。  
这样想着，眼见两个人冲过了终点的红线。  
没想到结果还没公布，宍户就丢下众人冲出运动场。  
记忆中这是第二次了，七八秒钟的时间宍户就已经大踏步出现在自己视线中。  
“喂，奈良。”语气也变了。  
“什么事？”淡淡的回应，搞不清他的意图。  
“你参加了社团表演对不对？”  
被他知道了呢。  
“是。”简短的回答，她要看看他的回应如何。  
“为什么不告诉我？！”恼怒的表情显现出来了。  
看到宍户这样的表情，奈良尹马不急不慢：“冷静一点宍户君，有什么事我们去角落里的楼梯间谈，这里人来人往的你不感觉很不方便吗？”  
“……好。”  
看着宍户一副很多话要说的样子，奈良尹马轻笑出声，遭到前者卫生眼。

“好了，有问题吗？”进入鲜有人来往的楼梯间，奈良尹马深吸一口气，说。  
“你还问我有，问，题，吗？！为什么不告诉我啊？！你这个状态——连跳个舞都能头晕——能去表演才有鬼叻！！我不同意你去，坚决不同意！！”  
连珠炮一样的一堆话语一出，奈良尹马表情轻松不少：“这个事啊，你不用担心。社团表演在明天，我会做好万全的准备再来。”  
“什么完全的准备啊，你难道想要今天晚上去，输，血，吗？！少在那里逞强了，不准去！”  
看着宍户认真的表情，奈良尹马的表情变得很无奈：“对，我是逞强。但宍户君你有资格说我吗？你不是往往比我还逞强？”  
宍户一时语塞。  
“我现在想问宍户君那个保留的问题：你最喜欢什么样的人？”  
“我喜欢……开朗的人。”  
“你不用骗我的。”奈良尹马直视宍户的眼睛，“我问过凤君，宍户君最喜欢的是坚强而有意志力的人，不是吗？”  
“明明对自己要求那么严格，明明自己就很逞强，明明对别人的看法是这样……为什么对我就不同呢？为什么一定要干涉我呢？你不相信我在做决定的时候考虑的周全性吗？”奈良尹马一番诘难让宍户从她脸上移开眼神。  
“我……”  
“宍户君能告诉我原因吗？为什么……只有我和其他人不一样？”  
“不能这样不能那样……够了。”女孩低下头喃喃地抱怨，“就是不愿意别人这么对我，我才会掩藏贫血的事实，我才会……”  
可恶啊，他对哄女生这方面最不在行了。  
“就是对你……才这样啊。”试探着说了一句。  
“……？”注意力成功转移过来了  
“我是说……呃，就只是对你，才会这样而已……不过，如果你和我性格一样的话，我说什么你都不会听的不是吗？”  
女孩盯着宍户看了好久，脸上的无奈表情忽然间一扫而空，开心地笑出来：“原来宍户君也是这么一个恶劣的人啊……不过说的没错，就算宍户君阻止我也没用呢~”  
呆呆地杵在那，宍户一脸“什么啊……”的郁结表情。  
“所以，还是回去看比赛吧，反正，表演的事我就算是定了。”女孩恢复到温和的笑容。  
……所以说这是无功而返么。  
宍户郁卒不已抬腿要走出楼梯间。  
“但是呢……”女孩在宍户身后说。  
“但是什么？”  
“谢谢宍户君能为我担心。”  
“切。这时候才想起来说谢谢太迟了吧。”  
“是啊，抱歉。”她低下头歉疚地笑笑。  
又恢复到原来的“不挑起争端”状态了么？真是个谜样的女生。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我不知道日本的体育祭有什么项目真的……但我想跑步总不会没有吧……
> 
> 话说谁能跟我解释一下冰梦里的那个“踩着人向上爬”的“男孩子玩”的“推棒子”到底是个什么运动= =|||


	9. Chapter 9

第二天并没有他的比赛项目，宍户坐在看台最上端看着一年级的跳高比赛。  
手臂突然有种冰凉的金属感，他低头一看，是一听冰咖啡。  
“给，就当我帮尹马买的昨天的赔礼。”  
宍户抬头，看到这个金发碧眼的女生站在身旁。  
“话说回来，好久不见啊，宍户。”  
“……佐僚。”  
“别这么冷淡，毕竟是同学啊。”女孩在他身边坐下。  
“一年前我和你很熟吗？”  
应该只是见了面点个头的熟悉程度吧。  
“和我不熟没关系，和尹马熟就够了。”  
“和奈良有什么关系。”陈述句语调。  
“你还叫她奈良啊，我还以为你们两个已经如胶似漆互称爱称了呢。”  
什么鬼话。  
“竹央。”奈良尹马温和的声线在身后响起。  
“尹马~”佐僚竹央跑上前欲扑倒。  
“病好了？在美国学得开放多了嘛。”奈良尹马不动声色地闪开。  
“什么嘛尹马，是你在这里变暗黑了啊。”  
“在这种人多的地方又嚷又抱的，我会很困扰的。”奈良尹马露出笑容。  
“……我收回前言，你其实是变腹黑了才对吧。”佐僚竹央立刻换上了一副八婆的嘴脸。  
“你还是老样子，”奈良尹马看着周围聚集的眼神，“一登场就这么高调。”  
“有什么关系，反正你昨天也高调了一把不是吗？或许明天校报就会登出《佐僚竹央与高二E班神秘领队亲密交谈》的头条了吧。”  
“我可不认为那样有什么好。本来还想跳个舞就再销声匿迹的，都给你破坏了。”  
“这点事情你应付不来吗？要不我明天就买通校报编辑说‘昨天神秘领队暴病身亡’好了。”佐僚竹央笑出声来。  
“竹央！”奈良尹马做恼怒状，但随后也笑了起来。  
“喂我说……”被无视很久的某人终于开口了。  
“啊！就是和竹央讲太久话把宍户君都忽略了。抱歉啊。”奈良尹马俯下身说。  
“什么啊……跟宍户说话比跟我说话亲切很多嘛尹马，你这个重色轻友的人。”佐僚竹央重新坐下。  
“我才没有，‘因人而异’罢了。”奈良尹马靠着佐僚竹央坐下。  
“对了哦，话说不是要换那个可怕的衣服吗？”佐僚竹央比了比剑道服的样子，“我这么早来可不是要陪你和宍户说话的。”  
“那个重得很，还是穿一般的武士服比较好吧。竹央你不是也不喜欢那种的吗？”  
“佐僚你也要出场？”  
“对，是我和尹马对战。不过就是些花拳绣腿不动真格的。”  
“那奈良她……”  
“那种的我出力多一点尹马只要象征性地抵挡一下就好了。都说了不是动真格的，不用耗费那么多体力的。”  
“切。”宍户扭过脸去。  
“害你担心妹子的安危还真是对不起你啊。”佐僚竹央拿过宍户手里的咖啡拉开拉环，“你不喝我喝了。”  
“竹央啊！” “喂！”  
“啧。”  
“我是说，把咖啡还给我！！”  
佐僚竹央笑得暧昧不清地把咖啡还给宍户，后者瞪了她一眼后才放到嘴边抿了一口。  
“还有一刻钟巡演开始哦。”奈良尹马提醒，“竹央，我们去换衣服吧。宍户君也一起下去吧。”

“社团巡演现在开始。”  
宍户站在迹部身后，凤在他身边。  
网球社照例是迹部讲个几句话喊个口号打个响指就全场沸腾了；接下来是其他社团的表演。  
话剧社，广电社，足球社，篮球社，游泳社，桌球社……  
差不多该到了吧。  
“下面是古剑道社的表演。表演者：佐僚竹央，奈良尹马。”  
果然是压轴。  
“啊啊，学姐出现了。”凤很激动地说，“还是很漂亮啊。”  
和昨天的不是一种漂亮了，她穿着白色的武士服，头发高高绑起，腰间插着一把没有开刃的武士刀，表情认真，显得有几分英气。  
身边的佐僚竹央则是黑色的武士服，举止随便，武士刀拿在手中，脸上还带着邪气的笑容。  
看台上议论纷纷，内容大多是那个失踪了一年的佐僚竹央居然又回来了之类种种。  
二人拔剑。佐僚竹央先发制人，正对奈良尹马的额头劈过去。  
这哪里是不动真格啦……  
“我还以为她不会出场了。”忍足忽然在背后发话。  
“为什么不出场？”  
“ 她昨天不是扭到脚了吗？你还那么着急的跑去都没发现？”  
“什么？！你说她扭到脚？！”  
“不然是什么啊。”  
“是……！”  
原来昨天的一切都是在掩饰吗？亏自己还上了她的当。这个女人都不关心她自己的身体吗？！  
“啊！宍户前辈！”凤吃惊地叫出声，看台上一片哗然。  
“什么？”  
顺着凤手指指的方向看去，奈良尹马半跪在地上，宍户很清楚地看到她在狠狠地咬着嘴唇。  
“又崴了一下，肯定痛死了。”向日岳人分析说。  
“可恶！这个……”宍户想跑过去却被拉住，“忍足侑士你干嘛？”  
“当着全校的面你想做什么？跑去英雄救美？要是你跑上去的话她明天就得被你那些fans挫骨扬灰了。”  
“可是……”  
“她又不是小孩，自己处理就够了。”  
“她绝对会逞强到底啊这个女人。”  
“脚崴到也不会死人的，你给我安心点在这里看。”迹部发话，“再吵本大爷就叫桦地做了你。”  
“迹部你！”宍户气结。  
“天哪，站起来了。”凤低声说。  
宍户看向奈良尹马，她已经恢复了原本的姿势，但紧咬的牙关和微微颤抖的手还是出卖了她。  
“怎么了？不过是一时失误，再打过。”凛然的声音从女孩的嘴边发出来。  
佐僚竹央迟疑了一下，随后摆好姿势：“本小姐可不会放水。”  
那个疯子在做什么啊！快把她拉下去啊！  
“我还没死呢，放水什么的太小看我了。”奈良尹马先发制人，狠狠一刀自左下方劈上去。  
真的是动真格的了，佐僚竹央也收起了不羁的表情认真开打。  
“真是的！卖个两招快下去啊，还变这么拼命，两个蠢货。”宍户think out。  
“现在要想收拾全局就要装作什么都没发生，但她的脚的确不能再做大幅动作了。只有用吸引人的华丽刀法来掩盖，让人们不要注意到步法的缺失。”  
“可是……”  
那她的贫血，她要是不支倒地又该怎么办？  
“没关系的，看这个样子也快结束了。”  
真的，表演以奈良尹马轻刺佐僚竹央的腹部做结。两个人对着看台鞠了躬。  
终于解散，不同社团的人涌向运动场出口，宍户终于按捺不住地跑上前去。  
“喂，接下来的部活——”忍足冲着他的背影大喊。  
“我请假——”

刺痛，头晕；强烈的刺痛，头晕得很……  
“尹马，没有事吧,”佐僚竹央扶住她，“你的脚。”  
“没事，还好坚持下来了，观众没有什么非议吧……”奈良尹马说着，腿一软，身体无力地向前倒去。  
“不能在这里尹马……来我扶你去社团。”  
“我……”  
意识变得模糊了，隐约听到熟悉的男声：“把她给我。”  
她……谁？奈良尹马这样想着，身体一轻。

白白的背……模模糊糊生出印象……

宍户背着女孩跑向保健室，佐僚竹央跟在身后。  
“父亲大人……”女孩忽然喃喃地说。  
嗯？  
“宍户，她有说什么吗？”佐僚竹央问。  
“嗯？没注意。”他下意识地说了个谎。  
佐僚竹央拉开保健室大门，宍户奔进内间将她放在床上。  
“怎么了？”保健老师冈村上前询问。  
“脚崴了。”  
“哦，我这有点忙不过来，你们先给她做个冰敷我马上好。”冈村老师指指面前手肘受伤的学生。  
“切……”佐僚竹央做出不满的表情。  
宍户沉默地打开冰柜取出冰块，又拿来绷带和纱布。  
掀开武士服的裤腿，脱下袜子，宍户皱紧眉头。  
肿得像馒头一样啊！  
“喂我说佐僚……你当时为什么不阻止她？”  
“你都阻止不了的事，你又是为什么认为我能阻止？”佐僚竹央拉了把椅子在床前坐下，虽然动作慵懒但还是看出焦急的态度。  
“你不是和她关系特好吗？”  
“我和她的确关系好。但关系好并不代表我能阻止她。相反，正因为我太了解她，我才知道自己除了顺从她之外没有别的办法。”  
宍户青着脸帮她把冰块绑在脚踝上。  
“你知道吗宍户，她其实比任何人都倔强，又顾全别人太多，因此为了大局的完美可以牺牲一切。她在平常的时候就像一个海绵垫，打一拳戳一下完全没有用，还是会恢复原状，但是在有些时候就像金刚石一样坚硬而易碎。从来没有人能劝已经下定决心的她回头，我也不行。”  
“……父亲大人……”床上的女孩忽然动了动身子，再次喃喃发出声音。  
宍户疑惑地看了看她。  
“冈村老师，好了吗？”佐僚竹央开口。  
“没办法，太忙了呀佐僚，你不知道，这么大个学校体育祭总会有很多伤员啊。”  
“切。”佐僚竹央收回咄咄逼人的目光投回床上的女孩脸上。  
“她跟她父亲感情真好啊。”宍户站在床边，说。  
佐僚竹央“哼”了一声，没有正式回答。  
“既然这样为什么还要说我家庭幸福啊？”  
“任何人都有自己有的和没有的，当然会羡慕自己没有的东西。”  
“她没有什么啊？”  
“你家什么情况啊？”  
“家里有父母祖父母哥哥，父亲是国小老师。”  
“哦，这样啊。”佐僚竹央换了个姿势，“她是家里最大的孩子，一定是羡慕你有哥哥吧。”  
“她家在哪里啊？”  
“就像她的姓氏一样，奈良哦。”  
“挺远啊。”宍户拨走女孩脸上的一缕头发，“家里是什么情况呢？”  
“家里有祖母，父母和两个妹妹。”佐僚竹央说完闭上了嘴，一副“结束对话”状。  
死寂……  
“她……怎么还不醒？”  
“我想快了。”佐僚竹央站起身，“我还有事，你帮我看着她一下，到我回来。”  
宍户看着她头也不回地走掉，心里为奈良尹马叹了口气。  
凑近她的床，往日整齐的宝蓝色头发散乱一片。  
宍户不自觉地托起她的肩膀，她的头无力地向后仰去。  
他将她垂在床边的头发捋顺整理好。  
她还是整齐一点比较好看。  
女孩低吟了一声，眼睛缓缓睁开，以往波澜不惊的紫色瞳仁中一片混乱与茫然。  
！怎么办！他还托着她的肩膀没有放下！  
“……宍户君？”  
她的意识为什么清醒得这么快啊！  
“啊……啊，我……”  
“要扶我坐起来吗？想的真周到哎……”她无力地笑笑。  
……是逃过一劫吗？宍户就坡下驴（喂这是什么词汇啊> <）地扶她坐起来。  
“宍户前辈，忍足前辈帮你把包拿过来了……你——”凤不合时宜地探头进来，随即自动消音。  
“怎么了凤？”门外是向日的声音。  
宍户闪电般抽回手，但忍足的声音已经从门口响起：“没看到人家照顾妹子呢，别吵。”  
狠瞪。  
“好点没奈良亲？”忍足靠在门上，选择性无视掉宍户的杀必死光波。  
“好多了，谢谢忍足桑关心。”  
“哎宍户，你的包放这里了。”忍足笑得极其暧昧地把宍户的运动包放在门口一张凳子上，“我们回去吧。”  
“可是宍户前辈他……”  
“他你个头啊，快走快走。”  
……我擦。  
宍户看着门口听着忍足一行声音渐渐消失，无奈地转回身。  
奈良尹马此刻一副乖宝宝状坐在床上，满脸是“现在可以责备我了我不会回嘴的”的表情。  
“给他们这么一闹我都没力气了……你不告诉我你的伤老实说我真的很生气，昨天都是在骗我吗？”  
“不。除了用贫血掩盖了脚受伤之外，全部都是真的哦。”  
“都不想说你了，反正说了也没用。”宍户无奈。  
“竹央呢？”  
“她原本在的，就是刚才突然说有事跑掉了，莫名其妙的。”  
“她的话一定是去校报编辑处和广电社了。”奈良尹马淡淡一笑，“去把我们两个的八卦专栏威逼利诱地给弄掉。”  
“啧，还是尹马了解我，你都没看到我走的时候宍户的那个眼神，要多哀怨有多哀怨，真是后知后觉。”佐僚竹央大踏步走进内厅，“尹马，你的书包。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作为女二的佐僚同学终于还算（？）低调地出场了~撒花~~
> 
> 扭脚这个事其实是参考冰梦写的，嗯，就是凤、日吉、迹部线里会有的那个，不过文里的是自己造成不是别人害的，嗯。
> 
> 关于剑道和古剑道我说明一下，本来我的初衷是把两个分得很清楚的，但后来想想宍户迹部他们又不练剑道分那么清也用不着，就故意混乱了一下。剑道是现代的产物，用竹剑的；而古剑道是完全用武士刀或者练习用的木刀的，二者有差别。佐僚竹央奈良尹马他们那个社其实是古剑道社，只不过很多时候被和剑道社混在一起而已。
> 
> 以上。


	10. Chapter 10

宍户站在校门口一脸郁结。  
佐僚竹央那个女人接了一通电话之后就以自己有事为理由落跑并且将奈良尹马扔给他，只留下一句“我家房子还没买妥你帮她安个善茬吧”就再次头也不回地走人了。  
“宍户君如果不方便的话我就回宿舍好了。”奈良尹马拿着小行李包坐在校门口的花坛上说。  
他才不会把她一个人落在宿舍，这几天她因为各种原因出尽风头还是避一避的好。  
正想着，他的手机铃声响起。  
“喂？”  
“阿亮，怎么还没回来？爷爷奶奶都在等你吃饭啊。”  
“哥，我……我送同学呢，晚点回来你们先吃吧。”  
“都这个点了你把他带回来一块吃个饭呗。”  
“还是不了……”宍户的“吧”还没说出口，一个女声就抢过话头。  
“亮啊有同学啊，带回家来吃个饭有什么不行呢？难道同学不同意不成？吃完饭再走也不迟啊。”  
“不是不同意……是……”宍户低头看了奈良尹马，她正一脸无辜地看着他。  
“那就这么定了啊~快点回来哦。”  
“喂？等一下，妈！喂？喂？！”靠，挂了。  
“怎么了宍户君？伯母说了什么吗？”  
“不是……唉。”宍户内心中做捂脸状，“就是，奈良，你愿不愿意去我家吃晚饭？”  
“哎？”  
“住家的问题等会再说，先吃了饭才可以恢复吧。”宍户指了指她的脚，到现在还缠着绷带。  
“这就是伯母的邀请？”奈良尹马轻笑出声，“可以啊。”  
“那走吧，我们今天打车回去。”

坐在汽车后座上，女孩好奇地看着窗外。  
这是一片完全没有走过的街区。  
“没有来过这里吗？”  
“是啊，从家乡来这里也只是为了上学，所以除了去买生活用品，其他时间基本上都不出门的。”突然意识到自己说到了家乡，但眼前的男孩却一副已经知晓的样子，“我对你说过我的家乡吗？”  
“不，是佐僚，她说你来自奈良。”  
“哦，这样啊。”  
“你家那里，一定很漂亮吧。奈良的话，樱花很漂亮呢。”  
“是啊，你还记得昨天我头上戴的发簪吗？那就是用奈良最有名的奈良八重樱制作的。是我母亲亲手做给我作为礼物的。”女孩的脸上露出幸福的神情。  
“和你很合适啊，昨天你很漂亮。”  
“谢谢。”她低下头，他很清楚地看到她的脸红了几分。  
“啊，快到了。”宍户凑到前座，“就在那栋房子前面停好了。”  
“伯母为什么会要我去吃晚饭呢？”司机答应了一声，宍户坐回来，奈良尹马问。  
“我妈呀，超热情的，有时候真让人受不了。因为我很少往家带同学所以一直怀疑我的人际交往能力呢。所以一听说我和同学一起就要把人拉回家，长太郎就是这样被拉去好多次。”  
“真是可爱的母亲啊。”奈良尹马头往后仰靠在靠背上，乐不可支。  
“你叻……”宍户说着，车缓缓停下。  
“不能停在路对面吗？她受伤了不好走哎。”  
“路中有护栏没办法啊小哥，要不我把车开去那个斑马线这样行了吧。”  
“嗯。”一声略显不耐烦的鼻音。  
车子行驶了一段又缓缓停下，宍户拉开自己一侧的门：“奈良你等一下。”  
女孩不紧不慢地问司机大叔：“多少钱？”  
宍户还没来及制止，一张1000就从女孩的手里交到了司机手上。  
“喂还回来啊，哪有叫女孩子付钱的道理。”  
“这两天麻烦宍户君很多了，再什么都让你掏钱包的话我会很困扰的。”  
又进入stubborn mode了啊她。  
“好好。”宍户走到的士另一侧，拉开门，牵着女孩的手拉她出来。  
“我背你？”  
“不好吧……我自己走。”女孩用左脚支撑着体重，右脚试着在地上踩了踩。  
看女孩脸上现出吃痛的表情，宍户果断蹲下背起。  
这次她逞强也不行，绝对不行。  
“宍户君啊！”她低声地用抱怨的语气喊。  
“给我乖乖的。”宍户大踏步走过街，选择性忽视司机大叔在车里暧昧不清的那句“现在的年轻人啊”。  
“哎奈良，用手按下门铃。”  
“你先放我下来啊。”  
“不放。”  
“放下来啊宍户君，给伯父伯母看到怎么说？”  
“就说你脚受伤不能走咯，谁叫你当时那么倔~”宍户带着得逞的笑说。  
“……”女孩吃瘪，扭过头去。  
汪汪！呜……~门突然开了，一只大狗从门缝里钻出来，女孩惊讶地转头。  
“唷，阿亮，回来啦。”随着大狗走出来的是一个青年，“佑一想你很久了。”  
“哥。”  
“这就是你的同学？很可爱的女生嘛。”那个深褐色短发带眼镜的青年双手环抱胸前，饶有兴致地说。  
“嗯，哥，她叫奈良尹马，同年的同学。”宍户亮侧过头去看女孩，“奈良，这是我哥，宍户近，在东京工业大学读信息工程。”  
“多指教啊，奈良。”宍户近扬扬手。  
“嗯，请多指教。学长。”  
“天都黑了，在门口说话也没好处，先进来吧。”宍户近一声招呼，名叫佑一的大狗就乖乖进了屋。  
“近，亮。”一个女声在走廊上响起，奈良尹马抬头一看，是一个茶色头发的中年女人，她一边抚摸着大狗的毛一边看向玄关。  
“妈。”宍户兄弟异口同声。  
“亮，你同学？受伤了吗，还是生病了？”  
“她脚扭了。”  
“哎呀这可太糟了，快进来快进来。”

伏在宍户亮背上，奈良尹马有点无奈地被背进会客厅。  
富有现代家居气息的会客厅，中间的波西米亚地毯上是茶几和沙发，靠着墙的是一个放着茶具咖啡壶和高脚杯的奶白色大理石吧台，正对着沙发的是一张硕大的液晶电视屏幕，旁边堆着游戏机，DVD机，两边分别是两个音箱。  
“亮，哦，你回来了。”餐厅中走出一位有着卷曲白发的老奶奶，想必是宍户的奶奶了。  
“奶奶，让您久等了，您饿了吧。”宍户亮看到老太太高兴的向前走了几步。  
“这就是你说的同学吧。”老太太把脸转向奈良尹马，“你好呀。我是宍户的奶奶。”  
“奶奶好。我叫奈良尹马。”女孩对着老太太客气的笑。  
“尹马呀，真是好名字呀。”  
女孩笑笑作为回应。  
“饭已经热过了，快来吃饭吧，亮，你帮帮尹马。”老太太说完又向餐厅走去。  
好热情的一家人。

被宍户打横抱着进入餐厅，奈良尹马这才感觉到自己没有反对是个多么大的错误。  
餐桌正中坐着宍户的爷爷，旁边是宍户的爸爸，两个人都戴着眼睛，很严肃的样子看着她。  
……这印象该要有多差。  
宍户倒是一点没发觉，把她轻轻放到椅子上还帮她调整了一下椅子的位置。  
这下她彻底和宍户的爷爷面对面了，老人家上下打量了她一下：“里子，这就是阿亮的同学？”  
“是。”宍户的妈妈应了一声。  
“爷爷好，我叫奈良尹马，是和宍户君同年的同学，这么晚来打扰，给您家添麻烦了。”奈良尹马恭敬地说。  
“这是什么话。”宍户的爷爷露出自豪的神情，“帮助需要帮助的人，这是我从小教导阿亮的。他能这么做我感到很欣慰。倒是你小姑娘，怎么就受伤了？”  
“运动会闭幕式的时候表演扭到脚了。”  
“要注意啊，年纪轻轻的就受伤，要是留下根子以后就麻烦啊。”  
“是，我一定会注意的。”  
好像只是个慈祥的老爷爷啊。奈良尹马在心里送了口气。  
“好了好了闲话到此为止，吃饭的时候可不许随便说话！”宍户里子将盛满饭的碗放在每个人面前。  
“伯母……不是我不领情，只是……饭量实在是有点多，恐怕……”奈良尹马弱弱的表达出自己的想法。  
“啊，没关系，拨给亮好了。”宍户里子忙着把最后两盘热好的菜摆上桌，“反正他处于青春期天天喊不够吃的。”  
“妈！”宍户亮不满。  
“不可以吗？”  
“没事，我说可以就可以咯。”宍户里子笑容满面。  
宍户看着奈良尹马，她小心地把大半碗饭拨进他的碗里，双手合十说了句“麻烦了”然后才兼了一块烩鱼片放进碗里。


	11. Chapter 11

“我吃饱了。”宍户亮放下碗筷。  
“多谢款待，伯母的手艺很不错啊。”奈良尹马坐在身边笑着说。  
“真高兴啊，上次来的那个孩子，长太郎也说我的菜好吃呢~”宍户里子把碗碟收拾了拿进厨房。  
“需要我帮忙吗？”奈良尹马用左脚支撑着站起身。  
“你是客人，又是伤员，怎么能让你帮忙家务事呢？你急着回家吗？不急的话和亮到外面去坐坐休息休息吧。”

把女孩安顿在会客厅的沙发上，去了趟卧室又去了趟洗手间，宍户亮坐回沙发上的时候女孩已经借了宍户爷爷那套宍户亮到现在连名字都叫不  
全的茶具泡起茶来，爷爷奶奶爸爸和佑一都伸头看着。  
看她熟门熟路的样子，一定又是在这方面高人一筹。  
宍户亮姿势随意地坐在沙发上，看着女孩用竹茶侧将白茶舀出茶罐，再用小棍将茶拨进玻璃茶壶里，然后悠闲地开始等待。  
小铁壶中的沸水已经备好很久了，女孩迟迟不将开水倒进茶壶。  
“为什么还不倒水啊？”  
“爷爷喝的是上好的银针，非常嫩的茶，如果直接用沸水冲泡的话茶色会立刻被烫去一多半。而且第一遍是洗茶，水温千万不能过高。所以现  
在就来聊聊天也没问题。”  
“尹马的是东京本地的吗？”宍户奶奶发问。  
“不，我的家乡在奈良。”  
“家里人多吗？”  
“还好，有祖母，父母和两个妹妹。”  
“家里是做什么的？”  
奶奶您是在查户口么？！宍户亮看着自家奶奶饶有兴致的样子，无语。  
上次在医务室，佐僚并没有意思要告诉他关于奈良家职业的事情，她会回答吗？  
“父亲大人是道场的主人，母亲大人是茶道和插花老师。”  
“哦，完全的和式家庭嘛。”宍户奶奶点点头。  
“是的。”女孩笑得依旧温婉，宍户亮松了一口气。  
是自己多心了吧。  
“怪不得茶泡得这么好。”  
“奈良，你有什么不会的吗？”宍户吐槽。  
奈良尹马看着爷爷奶奶一瞬间变得惊讶而佩服的表情，忍俊不禁：“很多哦。就比如说地理我就不行，完全看不懂地图，天生的路痴。”  
“哪有那么难啊，明明很简单。”  
“但对我来说就不是这样……”女孩用指尖轻触小铁壶，“差不多到温度了。”  
她姿势优雅地拿起小铁壶将热水倒进玻璃茶壶，又将茶壶里的淡茶水倒出在碗里，重复了两三次。  
将小铁壶架回小电炉上加热，女孩像是自言自语地说：“再过一会就能喝了。等会儿把伯父伯母还有学长的份都准备好吧。”

“呼~”这是一家人喝完金绿色的茶水后唯一能表达享受之意的拟声词，惹得女孩捂着嘴笑。  
“尹马的茶泡得真是好啊~”宍户里子欲扑上前，被宍户亮及时拉开，“给我做女儿吧。”  
“妈你要抛弃我们吗？”宍户近一副耍宝的样子。  
“想认干女儿的话以后搞个正式一点仪式好了。”宍户爸爸淡定。  
“爸！没想到你也……”TTOTT  
女孩抿嘴乐不可支的时候瞟到墙上的挂钟，笑容僵硬在脸上。  
“怎么了奈良……？”宍户亮顺着她的视线望过去，“啊，快十点了！”  
“哎呀都忘了时间了！”宍户里子惊讶地说，“尹马要回家了吧，我开车送你。”  
女孩的脸上露出为难的表情：“……就是……有点问题啊……”  
“什么问题？伯母帮你解决。”  
女孩偏过头去，纠结了半天都没能说出口。  
“她家在奈良，本来今天是要住在同学家的。”宍户亮出来tell a white lie解围。  
“是啊……这么晚了再去打扰就不方便了呢……所以很困扰啊。”  
“哦，这样啊。没事，你等会给你同学打个电话说不去了，今晚就在我们家将就一宿吧。”宍户里子善解人意地提出一个建议。  
“这样好吗？都麻烦伯父伯母爷爷奶奶这么多了。”  
“有什么关系啊小姑娘，我们家别的没有，一间卧室还是有的，不会亏待你的。”宍户爷爷笑眯眯地说。  
“先去洗个澡换个衣服吧。妈，我们去收拾间客房出来。”宍户里子说完，不等女孩回应，便和宍户奶奶一起上楼去了。


	12. Chapter 12

等宍户亮从浴室走出来的时候，已经将近11点了。  
用毛巾不住地擦着未干的头发，他走过二楼长长的走廊。  
爷爷奶奶的卧室半透明的玻璃完全暗了下来，妈妈叮嘱了他几句注意身体的话之后也拉熄了卧室的灯。  
哥哥房间依旧亮着灯。他知道哥哥现在是挣学分的关键时期，很忙。  
……？奈良尹马的门，半敞着。  
欧式台灯昏暗地亮着，女孩靠在工作桌前的小扶手椅靠背上假寐，窗大开着，窗帘被吹得飞扬起来。  
女孩宝蓝色的头发同样被吹得飘飞不止，柔和的台灯灯光给她的脸镀上一层暖色。  
“奈良，怎么了？要睡就去床上啊。”宍户亮双手环抱胸前，靠在门边。  
“哦，宍户君。”女孩睁开眼睛，“我在弄干头发。”  
“要吹干的话浴室有吹风机，快睡觉啦。”他走进女孩的房间。  
“我喜欢自然风干。这样对头发好。”女孩不经意地把头发拨到脑后，水一样的头发反射着光，“我家在奈良的乡村，夜里经常出去看月亮扑  
萤火，这个点不算太迟。”  
“你的头发很好看啊。”他不由地赞了一句。  
“谢谢。”女孩甜甜地笑了。  
“比我的好多了。”  
“……？”女孩迷惑地望向他。  
“我啊，以前是长发的。不过没有你的头发好看就是了。”  
“剪掉真可惜啊。我都没有看过，有照片吗？”  
“有的，下次给你看。”  
“好。”女孩指了指她放在墙角的帆布行李包，“麻烦你帮我拿一下梳子，就在梳妆包里。”  
宍户翻了一阵，拿着梳子递给她。  
女孩直起身子，静静地梳头发。  
宍户走到窗前，把窗户关上。  
“不，别关。我喜欢这样。”  
宍户重新开窗，走到女孩的身后，看着她的头发，不由地伸出手轻抚一下。  
女孩梳头的手突然碰到了他的手，缩了一下，僵在那里。  
“嗯？怎么了？”宍户疑惑地问。  
女孩停手低下头：“没什么。”  
“……你真奇怪啊。连头都不梳了，累了吗？嗯？我帮你。”宍户说着，拿过女孩手上的梳子。  
梳子齿插进女孩的头发，她的肩膀突然僵硬了很多，放在膝盖上的手握成拳头。  
“弄痛你了吗？”  
“不，没有。”她的肌肉绷得更紧，“我有点累，要去睡觉了。”  
……真是个奇怪的人，奇怪的不得了。  
“我扶你啊。”  
“好。”她抬起头，宍户看见她脸上一片绯红。


	13. Chapter 13

宍户走下电车，正好看到女孩右脚上带着支架下了的士被赶来的佐僚竹央拉走。  
如果她今天是和自己一起过来的话，不知道又会引起什么骚动了。  
“宍户前辈。”肩膀上被搭了一只手，宍户回头看，是背着网球包的凤。  
“是长太郎啊，我们快点去网球场吧。早练习要开始了。”宍户径自走进校门。  
“好的……”凤紧紧跟上，“宍户前辈。奈良学姐的脚没事吧？”  
“嗯。几天就会好了。”  
“昨天前辈把奈良学姐带回家的吗？”  
“啊？”宍户一脸惊愕，“你怎么知道？”  
“因为我昨天有给宍户前辈家打电话，伯母接电话的时候说宍户前辈在照顾同学，一定是奈良学姐嘛。”  
……果然是天然危险系。

“哟宍户，来了咩~”忍足看着从更衣室里出来的宍户，一脸意怪的笑，“奈良亲的话，昨天在医务室有没有好好调教啊~？”  
宍户飞过去一个卫生眼，但还是走上前：“我问你啊忍足。”  
“嗯？什么？”  
“如果男人给一个女人梳头的话代表什么？”  
“你也会问这种问题啊~”忍足一脸“我很努力在忍笑”的表情，“怎么？想对奈良这么干？”  
“快，回，答！”  
“传统上说只有丈夫和恋人才可以帮女人做梳头，画眉一类的化妆的事。”  
“哎？！”  
“啧，都进展到这个程度了啊……我也要加油了。”忍足托着下巴若有所思。  
宍户扔下某只笑得无比猥琐的大狼，走进运动场。  
丈夫或者是恋人……吗？  
自己对这方面的事从来都是一无所知，但是传统的话她应该是很熟悉的吧。  
想到女孩昨天夜里红到耳根的脸，宍户恨不得拿个锤子敲死自己。

一整天宍户都祈祷自己不要再遇到奈良尹马，一想到昨天夜里发生的事他就不由自主地露出一副“我擦叻要史了”的表情。  
中午吃饭的时候慈郎这只好不容易没有和周公去幽会的树懒一直就“宍户今天很不对劲到底怎么了”吵吵嚷嚷导致忍足神秘非常地和他耳语一番最后两个人露出会心而猥琐的笑；向日岳人努力想把大家的注意力吸引到他自己身上却一直失败抱怨不断；凤很安静地呆在宍户身边吃他的便当；迹部桦地索性直接无视身边的混乱。  
今天放学，一定要把事情和奈良尹马解释清楚。


	14. Chapter 14

放学后。  
今天她回宿舍，不知道会不会遇得到。  
要他去到她的教室的话……别说他本来就不愿意，如果去的话……就像忍足说的，她第二天就得被挫骨扬灰了。  
……或者还是在她必经的路上等她比较好？

站在这里没问题吧。宍户站在樱花树下。人不多，也算是个比较隐蔽的地方。  
不多久，那个目标人物就出现在他的视线里。

接过同学手中帮忙拿的书本，道过别，奈良尹马一转身便看到了樱花树下带着藏蓝色运动帽的男生。  
脚步停顿了一下，她露出了笑容走过去。  
如果有什么事的话，就来吧。  
果不其然，男生看到她，向前走了几步，对她做了个“来”的手势。  
在心里笑了他的可爱之处，她加快了速度，宝蓝色的头发因为走路姿势的问题在肩上耳边一晃一晃。  
“找我有事吧。”  
“啊，是。就是昨天晚上的事，我，那个……呃，不知道的，那种传统……啊不对不对……总之就是那个意思……”男生看着她，支支吾吾语无伦次，脸红得像番茄。  
噗！~好可爱~  
她不由地笑出声，赶紧低下头，如果不是在人前的话她一定会更大声地笑出来。  
“喂……”宍户一头黑线。  
“那个事啊，没什么关系，我也从竹央那里听说你家里是西式教育的样子。”  
“呃……所以？”  
“我也有点事，要跟宍户君说。”  
“什么？”  
“你看看这个。”  
“……？挑战书？”  
女孩手上的纸片上写着“如果再这样下去，也不知道有什么会发生哦。”  
“是警告信吧。”  
“为什么会有这个啊？”  
“放在我的笔盒里的，大概是宍户君的Fans写来的吧。”  
“那群可恶的女人。”  
“难怪嘛。”女孩微微笑，“宍户君长得这么好看，又有这样好的性格，被喜欢也是没有办法的事嘛。”  
“什么好看啊……那是形容女生的吧。”  
“非要我说很帅吗？”女孩捋下自己头发上的一片残樱，冲他歪头。  
……喂，什么啊……那种的表情，和背景。  
“所以，这段时间还是避避风头的好。我这段时间会尽量避免见面的。就这样咯……宍户君？”女孩自说自话地讲完，抬头看到宍户愣住的脸。  
……  
“那，我先走一步了。”女孩后退两步，冲宍户挥了挥手，随后转身缓缓走向女生宿舍。


	15. Chapter 15

“亮……亮……什么时候再带尹马回来啊……”收拾完餐具，宍户里子歪在沙发上，不住地问宍户亮。  
“她又不是非来不可，她也有同学朋友的，我跟他关系又不是多好。”宍户亮不经意地说，他的眼睛看向电视却完全没有在意电视里在放的新闻。  
“那邀请她来玩总可以吧，亮，邀她过来嘛~”  
“……”宍户亮沉默了片刻，“不行啊妈。”  
“为什么啊为什么……”宍户里子郁闷地在沙发上扭来扭去。  
宍户亮无奈地抚额：“电话也好，手机也好，我不知道她的任何联系方式，一直以来都是她找到我，或者是偶遇。再说，她一个低调非常的人，总是和我这种舆论焦点在一起，她也很困扰吧。”  
“周末总没问题吧，谁会大周末的来我们家盯梢啊。亮，把她邀过来嘛，你妈妈和我好想念她泡的茶啊。”宍户奶奶带笑说。  
“连奶奶都这么说啊……”宍户亮无可奈何，“我试试。”

翻，翻，翻，找到了，国中毕业的时候发的同学录。  
佐僚竹央的电话号码……在这里。  
“嘟——嘟——……喂？佐僚家。”  
“喂，佐僚啊，我是宍户。”  
“什么事啊？”  
“奈良的联系方式，你知道的吧。”  
“啊，知道是知道。你要拿来做什么？约会？”  
“少罗嗦，快告诉我。”  
“好，好~”电话那一头的诡异声线让这一头的宍户亮脸上又多了两道黑线。  
“我就知道我们家亮最厉害了~快给尹马打电话吧~~”  
……败给她了。宍户亮无可奈何地拿起电话。  
“……喂，这里是奈良。”女孩温和的声线在电话一头响起的时候，宍户准备得完备的说辞被咽回了肚子里。  
……  
“……喂？是哪位？”  
“啊……奈良，我是宍户。”  
“宍户君？有什么事吗？”一阵脚步声，夏蝉若有若无的低鸣增大了，估计她走到了走廊里，低声地问。  
“也没什么，就是……”  
“是什么？我的室友在喊我了。”话筒里传来“奈良你在和谁讲电话快回来”的喊声，女孩应了句“马上就好”，随即着急地说，“有什么事快说吧。”  
“我……就是我妈妈奶奶很喜欢你的茶所以想请你周末到我家做客可以吗？”宍户亮一口气不打顿地说完了整句话。  
“这样啊，没问题。等一会把你的地址发到我的手机上，我会自己打车到你那里的。”屋里又传出喊声，“先挂了。”


	16. Chapter 16

一晃到了星期五的晚上，在宍户里子一再催促下，宍户亮被逼无奈拿起电话再次拨通了奈良尹马的手机。  
他们之间的事，她收到的警告信他并没有告诉家人，会引起不必要的误会，也还有……  
晃晃头，他可不承认自己是因为给她到家里来找个借口。（别扭的少年啊真青春~被HLL地pia~）  
如果是她的话，觉得不对劲一定会再也不来的吧。  
“嘟——嘟——喂，宍户君？”  
“奈良现在你方便吗？”  
“现在没有关系了，周末室友都回家了。”  
“你不回去的哦。”  
“……”女孩沉默了片刻，“家里远没办法。”  
就是坐新干线前后加起来也就几个小时吧，很远吗？  
“唔……说的也是。”胡乱地应一下，他转移话题，“明天没问题吧，地址已经发到你手机上了。”  
“没有哦。”女孩的声音轻快地传进耳朵里，“几点呢？”  
“随便你啦。”  
“那就七点左右好了。”  
七点……那个时候他应该正带着佑一往家走。  
“好吧。”

一早爬起来，第一个闹钟还没有响，宍户第一次发现自己居然也有早起的潜力可挖。  
一边吐着自己的槽一边洗漱了准备带佑一去散步。  
诸葛亮曾经说过“万事俱备只欠东风”。这句话在宍户发现佑一正抱着自己失踪已久的拖鞋睡在狗屋里的时候掠过宍户的脑海。  
F**k！在心里爆了句粗口，宍户只好无可奈何地坐在沙发上等自家狗醒过来。  
切，本来想在她到来之前到家，全都给……等一下，自己为什么一定要赶在她来之前到家啊？！！  
在沙发上辗转反侧了很久，宍户将原因归结于主人的责任和男生对女生必须有的礼仪。

飞快地走在人迹稀少的街道上（毕竟是周末），宍户家的大狗佑一怨念丛生地看着自己的主人。  
为什么今天就像变了个人似的，平常明明对自己宠爱有加，今天一出门就疾走如飞完全无视自己这只宠物。  
难道真的要上演小白用动作吐槽小新的桥段吗？  
……（不管这只狗是不是这样想，反正）现在的宍户亮健步如飞。

终于赶到自家门口，还是迟了十分钟。  
掏出钥匙一开门，自家宝贝妈妈擤鼻涕的声音就清晰地传入耳朵。  
又开始看肥皂剧了啊……难道她没有来？  
事实证明宍户亮的想法太天真了。当他踏进会客厅大门的时候，顿时石化。  
电视中放的的确是八点档肥皂剧，自家妈妈的确坐在沙发上哭得涕泪横流，但奈良尹马就坐在自家妈妈旁边，一脸微笑还帮自家妈妈递纸巾。  
这什么状况？！  
“妈……”  
“亮你回……回来啦……早饭在桌子上自己解决……妈妈要再看会……”  
“不是这个问题啊妈！”宍户亮光速安顿好自家大狗，“哔”地关了电视，“就让奈良这么陪着你看言情剧啊？！”  
“啊呀亮快打开了啦……正好到高潮部分呢，快，打，开，啊！”宍户里子一边把脏纸巾扔进垃圾桶一边俯身去拿宍户亮手里的遥控器。  
“人家来我们家你不给水喝不给点心吃在那里看电视还要她递纸巾？！”宍户亮身体一侧把拿着遥控器的手背在身后。  
宍户里子站起身绕到宍户亮身后一把夺过遥控器：“尹马同意的。”  
“妈！……”看着自家老妈打开电视继续对着电视里的狗血剧情一把鼻涕一把泪，宍户亮鸭梨巨大地抚额。  
“没事的宍户君，这部电视剧我看着也感觉不错呢，所以陪伯母看看也算是一种福利哦？”奈良尹马一边给宍户里子递上两张纸巾一边安慰似的对宍户亮说。  
……他还能说啥。  
去厨房拿了留在桌上的三明治，宍户亮径直回了房间。  
把作业摊开却迟迟不握笔，宍户亮无奈地戴上耳机放起音乐。  
果然早起了就是有后遗症，现在还是有点精神不好。  
闭目养神了不知道多久，宍户突然感到一种奇怪的感觉。  
那是种熟悉的感觉，每次她出现在学校那棵常绿乔木上的时候自己都会有。  
对，就是她注视自己的目光。  
宍户睁眼一转头，她的确就在自己的卧室门口，以一个放松的姿势靠在墙上，微笑着看自己。  
“怎么了？”他先发问。  
“没什么，电视剧放完了，就上来看看了。碰巧，宍户君又没关门。”  
是啊，他和她一样都不喜欢关门。  
“不好意思啊，都没注意到你。”其实那种感觉有很久了，他只是一直没去理会。  
“没事。宍户君在听音乐嘛。”女孩向前凑了凑身子做出“可以进来吗”的样子，得到宍户眼神示意后走进屋，“在听什么？”  
“摇滚。”  
“摇滚啊，有常听的歌手吗？”  
“你不听摇滚吧——毕竟在那么和式的家庭里长大。”  
“这可是偏见啊，和式家庭的孩子就不听摇滚什么的……”奈良尹马轻轻扶住他的肩，“不过倒是不常听就是了。”  
先是说得好像对西式文化很了解，这回又自相矛盾。他懒得深究，还是不要继续这个麻烦的话题比较好。  
“和佐僚是怎样认识的呢？”  
“竹央啊，是小时候的旧友了。她小的时候因为身体弱曾经被送到我父亲大人的道场学过三年古剑道，就是那个时候一起吃一起睡才玩到一起的。”  
“那还真是要好啊。我以前也有这种朋友，自从国中进了冰帝就慢慢疏远了。”将话题转到自己身上来。  
“她在我六岁入小学那年走了之后，我就直到高中来了冰帝才见到。但女生嘛，比较恋旧，时常联系就维持下来了。男生的话粗心点也是有的。”女孩又露出微笑，“说起来，宍户君的话，能告诉我多一点关于你的事吗？”  
“哎？”  
“我是想，拥有我所欣赏的一切性格的人，究竟是个怎样的人呢？”女孩歪歪头，头发随着动作轻晃，“这种好奇心很可怕吧。”  
“不……你想知道什么？”  
“像爱好，经历，都可以。啊对了，还有你的照片。”  
宍户转了一下椅子，打开工作桌抽屉，翻了一阵，递了一张小照片：“初一的证件照。”  
“还没长开呢，那个时候。”女孩抿嘴笑，“好可爱啊。”  
“有用可爱夸男生的吗？”  
“小的时候嘛，表情也很可爱呢。”女孩指向照片上小男生别扭的表情。  
“……早知道不给你看了。”佐僚竹央说得对，她的确腹黑而且格外能抓重点。  
“你的头发，是国三剪掉的，对吧。”女孩的手指轻轻拂过照片上小男生的长发，“我问了竹央前因后果。宍户君你……”  
宍户为着她的大喘气盯着她看了很久。  
“真是个坚强的男人呢。”她的头低下去几分，轻声说。  
“过奖过奖咯。”感觉听着很受用，热血一面不自觉地就表现出来了，宍户挠挠头。  
突然感到氛围很不对劲，思考了一下才发现……女孩自从进屋之后一直都站着。  
“啊啊！”太失礼了啊！宍户“腾”地从椅子上弹起来。  
“？怎么了？”  
“我都没请你坐……我帮你搬个凳子来。”宍户说着就要出门。  
“不用了，我就站着没事。”  
“那你坐床上好了，跌打损伤一百天，你的脚还没好绝对不能一直站着。”  
女孩犹豫了一下，坐在了床边。  
“……刚才我们说到哪来着？”  
“我说到，宍户君是一个坚强的男人呢。”奈良尹马轻轻甩头，将耳边的几缕碎发甩到肩后，“听说，之前的特训，受了很重的伤。”  
“那个不算什么。如果没有长太郎，我也不会像现在这样，或许网球什么的就直接放弃了吧。”  
“你和凤君，真的很要好呢……却出乎意料地不是像我和竹央那样的从小的旧友……”她凑近身子，看着宍户额头上一条淡淡的小伤疤，“这个就是那时候留的吗？”  
“是啊，为了要接长太郎的重炮，结果被球弹回来打到了啊……衰死了，那个时候。”  
“你还说我乱来。”女孩捂嘴笑。  
“我是男生你是女生好不好。”宍户一本正经地说，“我妈妈从小就教育我要保护女生，她说，女生不管再怎么坚强，都比不上男生的身体素质，比如一个男生被推倒在水泥地上的话他顶多只是磕到手肘但女生一定会擦破一大块皮，这就是男生和女生的不同……当然了因为我们学校的女生都是些危险的宇宙生物，所以我不怎么接近就是了。”  
“啧……以偏盖全哦，我毕竟也是女生嘛。”  
“你不一样啊，至少不会一看到我们这些人就眼放绿光什么的……但毕竟你也是女生，女生的身体素质再怎么也不能和男生相提并论吧，况且你还贫血。但是，如果折算成数字的话你的剑道水平和我的网球水平不相上下不是吗？我想学习也一定是，那样的话你一定比我辛苦得多，受的伤也更多，我都已经到极限了，你的话岂不是更逞强？”  
“所以才一直要求我不要逞强？”女孩直直地看进宍户眼里，笑容有点奇怪。  
“对啊，还能是为了什么？”  
“很少会有人这样对我，而且是这样的原因……其实说起来。宍户君，是第二个哦。”她歪了一下头，话有点涩。  
“第一个是谁？”好奇心害死猫。  
“是我的……大哥。”她好像内心挣扎了一下，说。  
“大哥？可是你不是家里最大的孩子吗？”  
“他已经过世了，所以我才是家里最大的咯。”  
“……”果然好奇心害死猫，“抱歉。”  
“是我应该说的话吧。”女孩苦笑了一下，“我曾经对宍户君说过，如果我不想说的话可以保有充分的沉默权，但总感觉这样很不好。我来过宍户君的家，知道宍户君的很多事情，但反过来我的事情，却没有告诉你，是不是很差劲？”  
“我认为这不是该道歉的事。想把自己悲伤的消极的一面隐藏起来是谁都会去做的一件事吧，如果我是像你这样的处境的话我也会这么做的。正好相反，我会认为经历过很多事情的你很厉害，那些事情说不说随便你，如果硬要你说出来的话你才会很困扰的吧。”  
“如果我有一天想说了，宍户君会听吗？”  
“嗐，嗐，会正襟危坐洗耳恭听哦。”宍户的脸上露出爽朗的笑。  
“感觉你成了我随时的发泄器了嘛。”  
“喂喂，骂骂人还可以接受，动手可不行啊。就算是女生，从小在道场训练的可不容小看啊，或许还会拿着那把武士刀……不行不行。”  
“呵呵……那倒是，那把刀可是六胴切哦。”  
【六胴切：封建社会藩主将奴隶吊在房梁上试刀，一次拦腰斩断六个人的刀被称为六胴切。日本最高等级的武士刀是七胴切，六胴切是相当高级的刀了，可以说价值连城。】  
“那不完了，我们家加起来都不够你一刀的。”  
“我不会做那么缺德的事啦。”（你确定这只是缺德吗？= =|||）女孩嗔怪道，“马上我还要陪奶奶去看戏剧，先走了哦。”  
“嗯，我送你下楼。你的脚恢复得不错啊。”  
“唔，托你的福。”


	17. Chapter 17

“尹马要走了吗？留在这里再玩一会嘛~”宍户里子靠在沙发上拉着奈良尹马的手不放。  
“但是再不回去的话就太晚了啊。”  
“回去？回哪里？尹马你家不是在奈良吗？”  
“对啊，是要回学校的宿舍。”  
“那里没有人嘛……尹马尹马~今天晚上就住在我们家嘛，嘛~”宍户里子一副“不答应就哭给你看”的表情。  
……到底谁是大人谁是小孩啊。  
“伯母为什么这么喜欢我在家里呢？”  
“啊啊你看不出来吗？你看我们这里就只有两个女人在，像新出来的电视剧啊化妆品啊，我这个家庭妇女基本上都没人一起讨论啊……正好你来了而且对这些都很熟悉，终于找到了一个可以和我一起看电视一边海阔天空海吹的人了怎么能轻易放走嘛。”宍户里子说得理所当然。  
“在这个西式教育的家庭里能和奶奶讨论和食插花茶道戏剧的人也很少见到啊。”宍户奶奶笑眯眯地接口。  
“我还有这么大作用真是太好了。”  
“对啊对啊，所以说住在我们家的话，就当帮忙咯。”  
“好的，多谢伯母了。”

深夜。  
在家后院对着墙打了三个多小时之后洗了个澡，宍户和某天夜里一样地走在二楼走廊。  
没关的门，她没睡。  
鬼使神差地，宍户朝她的房间望了两眼。  
小型CD播放器里放着纯音乐，她站在窗边，风吹起她的头发。  
“宍户君，澡洗好了？”  
“唔。”宍户略点点头，“你站在窗户那边干什么？”  
“发呆咯，刚才在看你打墙壁，你走了以后感觉风很舒服就多站了一会。”  
“看我？你没有打过网球吧，不会觉得无聊吗？”  
“完全不呢。把网球当成剑道来看，就很有趣啊——一边看一边评价一个人的技术，还可以找出两者之间的微妙关系。”  
“那你说我的球技怎么样？”  
“宍户君你的话，并不是在网球上有很大天赋的。像迹部，我就听说他的观察力了得，忍足的分析能力很好，但你就没有那样好的能力吧。所以完全是凭借自身的努力，很值得敬佩。”  
“全被你说中了啊。”挠头，挠头，一番话切中要害。  
“运动神经却很好，是长期锻炼的结果吧。爆发力持久力都很好，不管是短期赛还是持久战都能适应，反复侧步很强（这个是在冰帝梦想里看到的，真假有待考证），属于越战越勇的那种。”女孩对宍户笑笑，“如果是在我们家的道场学习的话，父亲大人一定很偏爱呢。”  
“你父亲很厉害哦。”  
“毕竟是家主嘛，我们奈良家也是武士家族啊。以前遭遇踢馆什么的，父亲从来都没输过哦。”  
“武士家哦，很强也是应该的呢。你和你父亲关系很好嘛。”  
“是吗……多多关注也是当然的，毕竟我是家里以后注定要继承道场的人嘛……当然不排除意外，比如车祸啊什么的。”  
“……你都在想什么啊，会晦气哦。”宍户一副“不行啊不行”的表情，“不能悲观啊。”  
“我没有悲观。你想到哪里去了。”奈良尹马笑着反驳他，“我还没有变态到天天想受伤想死的程度啦。”  
“那到什么程度？”  
“……没有啦。”注意到自己说的话有点问题。  
“你那里有放音乐吧，是什么？”  
“班得瑞的，《森林里的一天》。”  
“班得瑞？蛮特别的哦，我班上很多女生讨论起来在家里放的都是舒曼肖邦呢。”  
“那些也不错，只是那样的曲子不适合在家里放，要听的话也应该去音乐厅听现场不是吗？如果硬是为了提高品位在家里放的话岂不是暴殄天物？我没有那个虚荣的心理，班得瑞就够了。”  
“那倒是，为了显示自己这样做，太逊了。”  
“就是说啊。”女孩坐到自己的床上，“宍户君是想在这里再呆一会呢，还是现在回房间？”  
“再呆一会吧，反正我头发还没干。”  
“这张床真软。伯母难道是知道我喜欢软床？”  
“这间本来就是给女孩子的卧室……我妈妈呀，一直想要一个儿子一个女儿，结果没有如愿呢，似乎是想自我安慰，就一直把这间房子弄成女生住的样子，软床，还有抱枕，有时候还会在这个房间里坐上很久，长吁短叹的。所以这也应该算是她总是叫你来的原因吧，喏？”  
“看来我还帮了大忙啊……”女孩开心地笑。  
“是，是。”宍户被她感染了一般也露出笑容。  
“宍户君的话，能不能把那张长头发的照片给我呢？”  
“你要它做什么？”  
“感觉很有纪念价值，只有我没有亲眼看到你长发的样子，很吃亏啊。”  
“我用手机传一张给你好了，那张太烂了，那个表情。”  
还被她腹黑过。宍户一边掏手机一边满头黑线地这么想。  
“嗯。”女孩翻开手机提取出刚接收到的照片，“是在打球呢，国二的？”  
“不，国三。”


	18. Chapter 18

日子过得很快，段考近在眼前。  
宍户的成绩自然不需要他自己担心，只不过每天多花点时间在英语口语之类的上面就足够了。  
又是一个周日，宍户顺利赢得了练习赛，作为对手的向日一脸郁闷地和忍足抱怨他最近怎样怎样倒霉，输球加上复习不足，下周的考试不知道会怎样云云。  
“你好像一点都不担心段考啊，奈良。”宍户擦着汗，问身旁坐在长椅上的奈良尹马。  
“有吗？”  
“昨天一整天都是陪我妈看电视，陪奶奶去订和服，和爷爷交流茶道，帮我爸改试卷，现在还在这里看我打球，你好像都没怎么花时间在学习上嘛。”  
“我对国文和英文的平时积累很有信心，不复习也没事，物理之类的一般科目也只要上课认真，回家翻翻笔记就差不多了，至于地理嘛……看了也没用，高不了多少的。”  
“真悠闲啊。你高中毕业难道不准备去大学吗？”  
“当然要去了，但只要能够给出国际上的语言测验成绩，比如雅思或者托福高分，东大一类的学校的外语系就可以投申请请求降低底线录取了（这个我瞎说的啊我可不知道是不是真的有这规定哦）。再说了，我的分数在年级也算是中上等，就只是一门地理不会拖多少的。”  
“今天解散。”迹部一声令下，大家纷纷做出放松的表情三三两两地离开。  
“宍户，奈良亲，今天有二人行动吗？”头都不用回就知道，这个操着关西腔的家伙是谁。  
“怎么会呢？晚饭后我就要回宿舍了。”奈良尹马微微回头，浅笑盈盈。  
“我们啊，今天晚上准备一起去玩哦，宍户和奈良亲一起去吧。”忍足指指自个身后站着的迹部桦地凤向日慈郎。  
“长太郎你也去？”  
“啊啊宍户前辈，是慈郎前辈一定要我去的，我不好拒绝啊……”凤看着一脸兴奋的慈郎。  
“是去哪里呢？”女孩感兴趣地发问。  
“去唱K，顺便找个饭店吃饭，很好玩的。”  
“我无所谓，宍户君呢？”  
宍户不屑地撇过头，拒绝的话还没说出口，就被向日慈郎一边一个拉住了手。  
“宍户宍户你就来嘛~”  
“宍户来了奈良亲才会来嘛~我好想听她唱歌啊~~”慈郎学着忍足的口气撒娇。  
“……”宍户无力地捂脸，连迹部都对慈郎没辙，他还能说啥。

吃完迹部御用饭店的大餐，一行人浩浩荡荡开到了东京最高档的一家KTV，立马最高档包间伺候（毕竟是一帮有钱男），各自坐定，向日和慈郎挤在点歌机前你争我夺就是要点到第一首歌。  
“岳人慈郎你们要谦让女生啊……奈良亲好歹还是客，她还没唱你们倒先抢起来了。”忍足慵懒地倚在沙发上说。  
“对对对，”向日岳人记起正题，立马让开两步，“奈良奈良想唱什么快来点吧。”  
“不了，谢谢。”奈良尹马看向东道大人，“今天是迹部君请客，还是他先比较好吧。”  
“本大爷不会做不谦让女生这种不华丽的行为。你要点就快。”  
“谢谢各位，”女孩带笑扫视了一眼众人，随即在点歌机前坐下，“那我就不客气了。”  
她细弱的手指轻触屏幕，不一会电视屏幕上就出现了歌名：  
《在树上唱歌》。（就抄郭静的歌词了大家莫怪哈~被Pia……）

你说的每个笑话我都笑了  
是你变幽默还是我变快乐  
好久不见你说我大不相同  
偷偷告诉你我的兴趣真心了  
不想把每件事情都那么严格  
弄的全世界好像只剩挫折  
爱一朵花不在看它能开多久  
放宽了心情把什么都变美了

想要光着脚丫在树上唱歌  
好多事物全被缩小了  
心里不想放的就去了算了  
让太阳把脸庞给晒得红彤彤

想要吹着口哨在树上唱歌  
遥想开往远方的火车  
可以那么轻快的穿过山洞  
当树上还很空你要不要陪我  
……  
她坐在裸色的沙发上，橙黄的灯光斜照在她的身上，她闭着眼睛幸福地微笑着唱完整首歌，睁开眼的一霎那笑容变深变明亮：“好了我唱完了，大家还要唱什么？”  
沉寂，隔壁传来若有若无的乐声。  
“我怎么了？走调了吗？”女孩看着盯着她看的一干人等，迟疑地耸肩。  
“啊啊啊，奈良唱得好好听啊~”向日岳人第一个反应过来，欲扑上前，被随后反应过来的忍足侑士一边教育“朋友妻不可欺”一边一把拉走。  
“奈良亲真是厉害的女孩啊。”把依旧张牙舞爪蠢蠢欲动（这已经不能说是蠢蠢了吧而且蠢，蠢，欲，动这个词用在这里是想怎样啊喂……）的向日岳人固定在沙发上，忍足侑士笑容异常的有内容，“是吧，迹部？”  
“唔。”迹部换了个姿势将手臂轻松地搭在沙发上沙发靠背上，“还算华丽，够资格和本大爷同座。”  
“宍户，你啊要感谢我哦，要不是我提醒你你还不认识奈良亲叻。”关西狼不忘邀功。  
一记狠瞪回敬他。


	19. Chapter 19

手上，表的时针已经指向九点，看着依旧不知疲倦地一边对着话筒唱rap一边表演街舞的向日岳人，忍足侑士魔术般变出一副扑克：“大家唱的都累了，我们来玩游戏吧，ne，迹部？”  
“本大爷随便，是吧桦地。”  
“usu。”  
“好啊。”凤犬笑得一脸谦和。  
“随便啦。”宍户无所谓。  
“ZZZ……”这个已经抱着迹部的外套和周公唱K去了。  
“要玩游戏？什么游戏啊侑士？”红毛小猫扔下话筒蹦蹦跳跳跑上前。  
发现大家都看着自己，奈良尹马轻松地一句：“whatever。”  
“玩什么？抽鬼牌？”  
“呵呵，”忍足一阵阴险的笑，“真心话大冒险。”  
“耶耶？玩这个吗？好啊好啊，我要侑士穿着兔女郎装跳迪斯科。”小猫自顾自地兴奋着，完全被有注意自家搭档内心炸毛。  
“没有异议？”忍足忍下额头呼之欲出的若干十字路口，环顾四周，“那就开始吧。”  
熟练地抽出红桃34567大小Joker和king，剩下的弃之一边，忍足翻过牌面打乱顺序一一递出：“，施罚者king洗牌，抽到Joker的人一个真心话一个大冒险。……我是king，谁是Joker？”  
“我。”凤挠挠头。  
“……”桦地抬头看了忍足一眼，不言而喻。  
“真心话还是大冒险？”  
“大冒险……吧。桦地的话真心话没问题吧？”  
“……没。”  
“好，凤，去最近的房间问里面随便一个女人要手机号。”  
“……哎……？”不看都知道，某大型犬现在一定满脸通红。  
“快去快去吧凤祝你马到成功。”向日岳人一脸诡异的笑容一个推手凤直接出门。  
“你们这群人……”宍户仗义地为自家学弟兼搭档鸣不平。  
“有什么关系嘛。”关西狼笑得极其YD。  
“本大爷的网球部绝对不允许没有担当的人存在。”  
喂喂有必要这么上纲上线吗？宍户腹诽。  
门开了，凤顶着番茄头和一头一脸的口红印走进屋，把手机上新添的通讯记录拿给忍足向日观看完毕坐下。  
明显被吓傻了。  
桦地坦白自己最醜的一件事是曾经被一个瘦小的街头混混打得惨不忍睹后，新一轮摸牌开始。接着向日岳人被做king的凤要求扮鬼脸宍户被要求说出自己考得最差的一次是多少分（凤宝啊乃肿么可以这么纯良~）。向日岳人荣登宝座：“Joker是谁？”  
“我。”宍户在心中感叹运气不佳。  
“唔……我。”奈良尹马轻轻晃晃手上的牌。  
滋呤——忍足的眼睛明显亮了几百个百分点：“你们选什么？”  
“大冒险。”漫不经心的语气。  
“那我就真心话好了。”  
“奈良你喜欢宍户吗？”向日岳人一点不拐弯抹角。  
“喜欢？喜欢的成分很多呀，如果笼统起来说，会造成歧义的。”女孩一点不着套。  
“那每种成分占多少呀？”小猫好奇多过八卦地问。  
“我曾经看过一份报告上说，喜欢，即adore有三种成分：love，admiration和being used（其实原文是情欲，承诺和精神爱戴，这里咱就化用了）。我对宍户君的话love占10%，admiration占50%，being used占40%。”  
貌似很专业的话把红发猫唬得一愣一愣，只好转头去看自家搭档。  
“如果我没听错，奈良亲说love占10%吧。”  
“如果我说一点没有，忍足君会信吗？宍户君好歹也是追求者漫山遍野的人，说没有，连我自己都不信。”  
用不用这么坦白啊……反倒逼得人不好再说什么。  
“呐呐，岳人，对于宍，户，同，学的大冒险项目，咱们来研究一下，嗯嗯。”打定主意在奈良尹马身上吃了瘪，就在宍户亮身上找回来，忍足侑士嘴角挂上玩味的笑，手一伸把做king的向日岳人拉到身边，两人耳语一番，心领神会般发出奸诈的笑。  
“宍户你啊，亲奈良一下。”  
沉默，忍足忍笑，向日兴奋，迹部淡定，桦地……他一直没什么动静吧！慈郎继续睡熟，凤愣，宍户呆住。  
“什——么——？？！！”某亮从沙发上“唰”地站起，暴走。  
“宍户你自己选的大冒险的。”向日岳人皱眉，呜噜呜噜地从微撅的嘴里吐出这几个字。  
“成心整我？！忍足侑士你给我解释一下！”  
“宍户君，easy。”奈良尹马坐在沙发上安之若素。  
“奈良。”语气带着稍微压抑的不满。  
凑到宍户耳边，女孩带点调笑又意味深长地说：“君子报仇，十年不晚。”  
看着宍户依旧一脸别扭却不再反对，她笑笑回归原位。  
反正，她本来就不反对啊。  
迹部侧过脸看好戏，凤自从自家前辈变身喷火龙之后就一直紧张兮兮地目不转睛。  
“呐，奈良，不好意思啊。”宍户缓缓站起，手插在口袋里，头扭向一边。  
“我理解。”  
看着宍户俯下身，奈良尹马闭上眼睛，嘴角勾出的微笑带着余裕的意味。  
男生嘴唇的温度传到脸上，夹带着因为不好意思而有些急促的呼吸，她稍稍皱了皱眉，笑容加深。


	20. Chapter 20

等到温度和呼吸的轻微瘙痒感都褪去，她睁开眼。  
男生依旧桀骜地站在身前，脸上带着红，眼睛看着侧面的墙壁死死不肯移开。  
感到自己脸上有点烫，她把手贴在脸上按了按，引起忍足一阵咋舌。  
一阵沉寂，各人各表情，五彩缤纷。  
“啊……要不大家再玩几局就回去吧。”凤小乖很体贴地提出建议，化解这“诡异”二字都没法形容的氛围。  
宍户荡过去一个感谢的眼神，坐下，没有反对。  
几轮玩闹下来，桦地被要求单手倒立五分钟，忍足承认自己交往最短记录是三分钟以内；迹部被罚请大家一人一杯最高级的朗姆酒（这尼玛在迹少眼里真的是罚吗贫富差距啊魂淡），凤被迫坦白自己第一个喜欢的女性是幼稚部的生活老师。  
……  
上一轮是king的奈良尹马浅笑盈盈拿过茶几上的牌，随手洗了几遍，一张张依次发出去。  
“king。”她扬扬手上的K。  
“本大爷是Joker。”  
忍足阴笑，亮出手上的小王：“奈良亲老千出的不错啊。”  
“我不太会玩牌的，跟忍足桑比还差了很多啊。”奈良尹马淡淡地反将了关西狼一军。  
只有那单纯的几个人才看不出来吧，忍足侑士在这个游戏中就是扮演了主导的角色。  
迹部知道，但他没什么需要忍足侑士套话的，因此并不打算拆穿这匹狼的把戏；慈郎知道，因此刚才明明还挺清醒这会又睡得昏天黑地；奈良尹马当然也知道，只是戏没有到她头上来她也不会说出来罢了。  
“不华丽的动作本大爷不会做，所以真心话。”迹部大爷隔岸观火一样淡定地冒出一句。  
“忍足君一直桃花不断，但迹部君的话似乎截然相反呢，最近有情况吗？”奈良尹马从善如流。  
“本大爷要和那个佐僚订婚的。”  
“佐僚？”她和宍户异口同声，惊讶之意溢于言表。  
“竹央吗？”  
“你认识她啊。”  
“呵呵，”奈良尹马收起惊讶的表情，“世界真小。——忍足君你的话，我想到一个很有趣的提议。”

忍足侑士这辈子就没受过这憋屈。  
在，K，T，V，大，厅，里，和，着，甩，葱，歌，边，唱，边，跳！……他忍足大少爷从来没想象过自己有一天也会被逼着做这种事。  
被宍户那张写着“天作孽犹可恕自作孽不可活”几个大字的脸对着；幕后元凶奈良尹马一副“这个人真是富有为娱乐事业而献身的精神”的样子站在一旁打酱油当观众；那位迹部大爷不疾不徐地冒出一句“本大爷的网球部不允许没有担当的人存在”的所谓“鼓励”；凤用闪着金光而明显带着“忍足学长真是厉害，但我不会这样做的，真的不会”意味的眼神膜拜之；慈郎和自家搭档岳人在一旁评头品足指手画脚。  
……以上这些都算了，但那里三层外三层的围观群众以及沸反盈天的景况又是想怎么样啊？！……

九点半。  
忍足强压下一头呼之欲出的黑线走出KTV大门。奈良尹马在其身后无声地乐不可支。  
果然这个世界上不腹黑的人是不存在的么？（那我家凤宝算什么，啊—嗯？）  
“Satisfied？”她歪头，脸上挂着一丝得逞的笑。  
“Nice Trick。”看着向日拖着忍足走人，宍户侧头朝着她比出大拇指，爽朗地笑，“我送你回学校吧。”


	21. Chapter 21

一周后的教学楼下，贴着年级排名的橱窗前人头攒动。  
“宍户，考得不错啊。”在泡桐下随网球部正选吃完便当走在回教室的路上，佐僚竹央瞟了眼人群，对身后的宍户说。  
伸头望了望橱窗，5.3的眼睛很快搜索到自己的名次：“才37而已。”  
“比我好。”  
宍户一个“谁跟你比”的眼神横过去：“奈良考得很好。”  
“这周末的舞会，你肯定邀她了吧。”  
冰帝的学期末舞会一向是宍户不喜欢的。他不像迹部忍足那样懂得应付女生，每年都会和凤一起被围很长时间不得脱困。再说了，他一向嫌舞会要穿的礼服麻烦。  
“迹部，能不能不去？”宍户这句话几乎是从鼻腔里哼出来的。  
“不行。”迹部大少拒绝得干脆利落。  
长叹口气，宍户百无聊赖地把目光投向教学楼。  
“你今年来的话一定不会后悔的。”佐僚竹央抛起手里的饭盒再接住。  
“才怪叻。”宍户在心里翻白眼。  
每一年每一年，都是一样的，那样无趣。

黄昏的礼堂，冰帝的学生摩肩接踵鱼贯而入。  
宍户和凤好不容易摆脱了那群眼放金光的雌性生物走进大厅。  
“前辈没有邀奈良学姐吗？”凤低声问。  
“没。”她这几天神龙见首不见尾，别说他没想去邀，就是想也根本遇不到。  
迹部已经发完话下台，宍户拉着凤直接出了礼堂。  
东京六月初的傍晚还残留着些入夏的暑气，乐声和歌声从礼堂里传出来，凤乖巧地跟在宍户身后，没有说话。  
“长太郎你的话，是说以后要在音乐界发展的吧。”宍户没有回头，问凤。  
“小时候是这个想法，现在……不知道啊。”凤有点不好意思地摸摸脖子，“抱歉啊宍户前辈。”  
“不用跟我道歉。”宍户扬起手做了个“不用”的手势。  
不觉已经晃到了礼堂人迹罕至的西侧，没有什么人注意，他找了个长椅，凤安静地随他坐下。  
“现在在放的歌是……《A new day has come》。”凤抬头望了望礼堂的尖顶。  
“……长太郎。”宍户有点迟疑地转头看向凤。  
“什么事宍户前辈？”  
“你仔细听这个声音，真的是席琳迪翁吗？”  
凤侧耳听了半天，同样有些迟疑地回答：“……不是哎，感觉完全不一样……有点像奈良学姐那样的。”  
“……我也觉得。”  
“那我们进去看看吧，就在门口望一望应该不会引起什么麻烦吧。”（凤犬乃真体贴~）  
“唔。”  
隐约听见宍户答应了一声，凤身体向前一倾从长椅上站起。

果然。站在微合的大门口，宍户和凤的心里不约而同蹦出这样一个词。  
站在刚才迹部站过的台上，穿着带冰蓝色垂坠的月白色及地低胸晚礼服，唇上上了些水色的唇彩，那个对着话筒微闭着眼睛倾唱的不是奈良尹马是谁？  
“hush，love  
I see the light in the sky，oh  
it's almost blinding me  
I can't believe that I've been touched by an angel with love……”  
微闭的眼缓缓睁开，环顾全场，最后停在靠在门柱上的宍户和站在一旁的凤身上，她抱以温和的微笑。

“let the rain come down and wash away my tears  
let it fill my soul and drop my fear  
let it shaddow the world for a new，new sun  
a new day has come……u……”

她对着话筒轻声哼着曲调，笑容在清冷耀眼的镁光灯下显得温暖。  
间奏过去，她继续吟唱道：

“where there was dark now there's light  
where there was pain now there's joy  
when there was weakness I found my strength  
all in the eyes of a boy……”  
宍户没能再往下听，因为已经有女生发现了他和凤：“宍户少爷，凤少爷~”  
一惊！他下意识地看向凤，白毛大狗同样一脸的惊讶与无奈。  
“别来找我可以吗？”明显是不耐烦的语气。  
“宍户少爷不能和我跳舞吗？”  
“哪有女生反过来约男生的啊？”宍户冷哼一声。  
“那……那凤少爷呢？”女生不死心地问。  
“抱歉啊……”凤挠挠头有点无奈地笑。  
“一次都不行吗？”依旧不死心地问。  
“我说，你很烦哎。”宍户直接不客气地说，他注意到台上的奈良尹马在看着这里。  
“宍户少爷……”女孩不甘心地一抿嘴，提着裙子走了。  
“会不会有点不太好啊？”凤老好人地问。  
“长太郎你脾气太好了啦。那种女生，不值得对她好。”宍户双手环抱胸前，目不斜视。  
乐声渐止，虽然台下谈天的谈天吃东西的吃东西卿卿我我的卿卿我我没有什么人注意，但她仍然微微鞠上一躬，提起裙角款款走下台后直接扑到刚匆匆跑到后台的身着酒红色短礼服的佐僚竹央身上。  
她们牵着手说着笑着走远，身后跟着迹部。  
每一个人的指纹都不一样，基因都不一样，经历都不一样，笑都不一样。  
迹部的笑很霸道，忍足的笑很玩味，向日的笑很骄傲，凤的笑很真诚，慈郎的笑很开心，佐僚的笑很张扬，而奈良尹马的笑很温和。  
温和，有着或多或少的快乐。  
“前辈，前辈？”看自家前辈微怔的样子，凤拿手在宍户眼前使劲晃了晃。  
“……嗯，啊？”有点反应不能。  
“站了这么久，前辈不想拿点什么填填肚子吗？”凤指指礼堂一边的自助餐桌。  
“哦。”听凤这么一说，他是有点饿了，瞧瞧窗外，天已完全成了墨蓝色。

六月末东京市中心的晚上灯火通明，蝉鸣比四月增大了许多，凉爽的夏风带着一丝海的气息。  
凤在吃简餐的途中被迹部一通电话叫走了，解决一个三明治后宍户百无聊赖只好再次踱出礼堂在夜空下闲逛。  
已经有学生陆陆续续三三两两地离开了，几乎每个人的脸上都带着满足的神情。  
今天爸妈爷爷奶奶外出，这个时候应该还没回来，宍户掏出手机看了看时间，决定在人少的礼堂西侧找张长椅坐一会。  
向口袋里掏了掏没发现耳机，他打消了听MJ来kill time的念头。  
刚转过路来，他一抬头看见第一张长椅上有个白白的影子，吓了一跳。  
这个世界上巧合真是多，多到似乎连“猴子与打字机”都不再是一个几无可能的逻辑假说。  
“奈良，是你啊。”宍户带着些欢愉地招呼，方才伙伴被抢无家可归的气消了大半。  
缩在长椅上的女孩姿势瞬间放松很多，她转过身，手肘撑着长椅的紫铜扶手：“宍户君，真巧。”  
宍户赶几步走到长椅边上，看到她的白色高跟鞋脱在椅子下，双足放松地放在椅子上：“怎么鞋都脱了？”  
“脚伤好了才两个月呢，刚才踩着高跟鞋站久了有点痛。”女孩将手在右脚脚踝上按了按，“宍户君才是，怎么不回去？”  
“家里没人。”宍户欲在长椅另一侧坐下，她微微拎起裙子，双脚下地穿上高跟鞋，给他让位。  
“暑假，要来了啊。”女孩抬头望望星空，说。  
“你要回奈良的吧。”  
“是啊，真的很想念母亲大人和妹妹们呐。”女孩说起家人，眼睛里映着光，“宍户君的网球社在暑假没有活动吗？”  
“没有，集体比赛什么的都只是初中有而已，高中以来基本都是个人名义参加比赛。今年青年选拔赛没有我，明年，我一定会更加油。”说到这里，宍户捏了捏拳头，眼中一派坚定不移。  
“加油，宍户君这么努力的人，再没人赏识，世界就太过分了。”女孩看着宍户的脸浅笑。  
“呵呵。”她的夸奖每次都恰到好处地让他感觉不错。  
“关西夏日祭的和服金鱼烟火西瓜章鱼烧，我都开始期待了啊。”女孩说着，悄悄捂嘴打了个呵欠。  
“累了？”  
“嗯，这两天为了舞会上演唱忙得脚不沾地啊，为了不打扰室友这两天都是凌晨再悄悄跑回宿舍。”  
“累了就睡一会吧。”看到她揉眼睛的样子，他的嘴角勾起笑。  
“唔……不行啊，要是受凉的话就不好了啊，后天就要回去了。”  
脱下身上的海蓝色西装外套披在她的身上，宍户拉松了衬衫领子和领带：“反正我感觉有点热，这个给你披着好了。”  
眯上眼一笑，她用手拉了拉西装外套的衣襟：“那半个小时左右吧，十点我和竹央有约，到那时请把我喊醒吧，如果在那之前要走的话，就叫我起来没关系。”  
“嗯，交给我。”他双手环抱胸前，靠在长椅靠背上。  
女孩缩了缩肩膀，垂下头，呼吸不一会便变得均匀。

……  
“为什么本大爷也要以这么不华丽的姿势做偷窥这种不华丽的事？”礼堂四周分布的落叶乔木很盛，迹部靠在西侧的一棵梧桐上，一脸不爽。  
伸出手指毫不留情地弹向某帝王的额头，佐僚竹央扫过一个鄙视的眼神：“安静，白痴。”  
“呐呐，宍户就只是这样坐着而已吗？”小猫抱着树蹭，抬头看着忍足侑士。  
“他那种人，凤都比他强吧。”忍足脸上带着笑，被提到名字的凤“腾”地变成番茄脸“哪里有这样”地辩解。  
“丫都给我闭嘴。”佐僚竹央一人一对卫生眼，分配绝对公平，看着一个女生正朝着宍户的方向走去，“喂喂，搅局的出现了啊。”  
“真有这种不怕死的。”忍足做出看似无奈实则玩味的表情，偏过头耸耸肩。  
“迹部景吾，那女人要是五分钟之内没走你就干掉她。”  
“你要本大爷做这么不华丽的事，啊—嗯？”迹部不满地挑眉。  
“哼，不愿意就算。”佐僚竹央白他一眼，继续盯梢行动。

敏锐地感觉到有人靠近，假寐的宍户睁开眼睛。  
是舞会上被拒绝的女生。  
“宍户少爷，为什么不能注意我呢，一下下都……？”委屈地看着宍户，女生的声音楚楚可怜。  
但她显然错估了宍户对装可怜外星花痴的厌恶程度，某亮此刻连看都懒得看她一眼，真心后悔自己刚才NC地抬了头，没理会。  
“宍户少爷……”  
“你很烦也。”语气变得很不耐烦，“少来缠着我。”  
“为什么我就不行，明明她可以在宍户少爷身边，我却连站都不能站一会？”女生无比委屈地指着熟睡的奈良尹马，问。  
“你有什么能跟她比？”宍户冷哼。  
“可是，可是我明明一直一直都……”女生不禁激动地放大了声音。  
“住嘴！”看着身边的奈良尹马不安地动了动，有醒的趋势，他剑眉倒竖，声音不大却严厉非常，“在别人睡觉的时候大吵大嚷的，你家里就这么点家教是吗？真是逊毙了！”  
他虽然经常显出一副不耐烦的样子却极少生气。看到他生气的样子，女孩仿佛被电打了一下，沮丧地垂下头。  
“识相点的话就在我发火之前滚吧。”他尽量控制自己不要发脾气，忍足侑士那家伙说什么要谦让女生不能打骂，但他一直认为这是句屁话，特别是现在。

看着女生狼狈地离开，树后的凤长太郎深深吐了一口气。  
“啧，真是不温柔啊。”忍足侑士耸肩，“对待女生的话，再怎么也要绅士点啊。”  
“放屁，要是老娘早一巴掌掴得她妈都认不出来。这种自己犯贱的女人你丫爱惜个毛。”佐僚竹央看着女生的背影，一脸“和我闺蜜抢男朋友不想混了”的表情。  
“唉。”某关西狼暧昧地笑着，眼光又投向宍户坐着的长椅。

“……啊……”女孩缓缓抬起头，带着点迷糊的表情问宍户，“几点了？”  
“还没过10分钟呢。刚才吵到你了吧。”宍户想到刚才那个外星女就牙根痒痒。  
“哎？哪里有吵？礼堂里的音乐很舒缓很好，我睡得不错，就是头低着久了脖子有点酸。”女孩从西装外套里探出胳膊用手按按后颈，海蓝外套从肩上滑落，露出嫩白的肩膀。  
拾起落在椅子上的外套替她披好，他建议：“那你仰着点睡不就好了？”  
“仰着睡总觉得姿势有点诡异啊，不过也只好这样了。”女孩说着，仰头靠在椅背上。  
“等等。”宍户伸出手比划了下奈良尹马的头长，又在自己肩膀上比了比，“靠这里的话应该会更舒服一点吧。”  
“借我肩头靠？”女孩抿嘴笑。  
“收费的啊。”宍户一脸理所当然的表情。（你丫其实也是天然的吧宍户同学喂！）

“喂喂，收费哎侑士。”向日岳人拉着忍足侑士的袖子满眼放金光。  
“没想到这家伙居然这么进步了，呵呵，我还以为他就一纯情少男，真是知人知面不知心，果然不可以外表取人啊，唉~”忍足o(︶V︶)o

“How much？”奈良尹马带笑问。  
“你很会对肢体动作做分析的样子，就指导我网球吧。”

树丛中除凤之外一群家伙们带着无奈的神情抚额的抚额，叹气的叹气，耸肩的耸肩，各自在心里做出盛大的撞树姿势OTL、、、  
“真是高看他了，他其实就是一新世纪五好少年吧。”忍足颤颤巍巍地伸出手无力地推推眼镜，可惜他家那位挺尸于草地上做吐血状的搭档已经没有办法回答他了。 

答应了一声，见他朝她挪了挪，她缓缓靠在他的肩上。  
他的肩挺宽，因为紧张和平时训练的缘故有点硬，但给人以安全感；他身上散发出男生特有的阳光的味道，让人安心而格外容易入睡。  
他听着她很快变得均匀的呼吸声，心情莫名大好。  
是因为她答应指导了吗？一定是。


	22. Chapter 22

第二天是冰帝的结业日，早上到体育馆听校长致辞，完后还要回班听班主任交代注意事项，才能得脱苦海。  
宍户此时百无聊赖地坐在座位上听自家班头在讲台上滔滔不绝，自己心里想事。  
昨天十点还没到佐僚竹央就跑出来带走了奈良尹马，看她当时刚被喊醒睡眼惺忪的样子，他没问她要外套，依照她的性格今天应该会还回来，自己也正好有事要和她说。  
班头唾沫横飞地讲了半个多小时，终于一声“解散”，五分钟内人立刻少了一大半。果然暑假诱惑巨大，大家都是归心似箭。  
佐僚竹央压根连影子都没见到，不知道今天又跑去哪里祸害日本国的小民百姓了。宍户无奈地耸耸肩。  
等了大约有10分钟，教室里人几乎走光了，奈良尹马仍然没有出现，他不禁有些疑惑。  
难道今天她和佐僚竹央都有事未到？  
果然还是去看看比较好吗？这样想着，他拔腿走出教室。  
“唷，宍户，早。”出门就看到忍足和向日并肩走过来。  
“喂喂，一点都不早了吧。”把手放到脑后，他鄙视了一下面前两位（故意为之？）的脱线。  
“要去哪里？”  
“……不关你事吧。”闭上眼。  
“这个方向，是去E班诶，找奈良亲？”  
“她今天有来吗？”不知觉地跟着忍足的语气问了句，他反应过来的时候已经迟了。  
“当然有来，你要去找她吗？我们一块去吧。”向日岳人抬起头，一脸灿烂。  
“不是……”刚要推辞，他就已经被向日岳人拽着往E班拉，小猫嘴里还说着“不要害怕不要害怕嘛”的字眼。  
害怕？！怕鬼啊怕。  
宍户一头黑线地被拽到E班后门，向里张望了一下，她并不在。  
“坂本，坂本~~”向日小猫一跳一跳地向E班门内喊。  
一个模样清秀的男生应声走出：“向日，什么事？”  
“坂本，上次和你提到的那个奈良尹马去哪里了？”忍足侑士搭上坂本同学的肩，嬉皮笑脸地问。  
“奈良？她才走没一会。你看，书都没收。至于去哪里我就不知道了。”坂本指指靠窗边的一个座位微微耸肩。  
“哦，这就是她的位置啊。”忍足把手往口袋一插痞子样走进E班向奈良尹马的座位走去，向日岳人拉着宍户紧跟其后。  
灰黑色公文包静静放在抽屉，学生手册和小记事本摊在桌上，笔盒还没关上，里面有几只原子笔和几张便条。  
宍户扫了一眼课桌，脸色骤变，拔腿就往外跑，没两秒钟就没了影。  
向日岳人疑惑地看着忍足侑士：“他怎么突然……？”  
“我想啊，岳人，”忍足的笑容收了收，从笔盒里抽出第二张便条，“是因为这个吧。”  
向日岳人接过小纸条，念道：“放学到体育馆后，有事，宍户。……哦，原来宍户那家伙是怕放了奈良的鸽子惹她生气啊。”  
“这不是宍户写的。”  
“明明是宍户那家伙的字迹嘛，我又不是没见过……”  
“岳人……”忍足侑士不禁抚额，随即换成有些严肃的表情，“你好好想想，要约奈良亲一个电话就可以，宍户那样性格的人绝对不会特意跑到奈良亲的班上往她笔盒里塞便条。肯定是fans的女孩子们又在搞什么飞机了。我们去看看，说不定能帮到忙。”

体育馆后面是一条林荫道，人迹罕至，穿过树林就是网球场。  
奈良尹马靠在树上塞着耳机听音乐，装着西装外套的袋子放在身边，脸上带着微笑。  
不知道宍户什么时候在她的笔盒里放的纸条，是有事吗？  
闭上眼，从路口吹来的风比外面凉快许多。真是一种舒服的感觉……  
直到后脑一阵剧痛骤然传来。  
身体向前一晃，她面朝下倒在地上，双眼没有睁开。  
“……她还醒着吗？”一个女声从后面传来。  
一只脚轻轻踢了踢她的肩膀，将她翻过来：“肯定晕了啦，那么重的一棍下去，没有脑震荡已经很不错了。”  
“那么接下来应该怎么处罚她呢？嗯哼哼哼……”第三个声音阴恻恻地笑着。  
头还在痛，奈良尹马微微睁开眼，看到四个模糊不清的影像，都是长头发，其中一个手里拖着棍子。  
“打一顿？”  
“太便宜她了吧。”  
寒光一闪，为首的女生抽出一把美工刀：“在脸上划个几刀，反正这里没有摄像头她就算报了警也查不到呵呵呵呵……”  
几个女生一起蹲下，为首的抓着刀子的手伸了过来，眼看就要戳到奈良尹马的脸上，她睁开眼，一把抓过眼前拿刀子的手，“砰”地一拳打在手的主人的脸上，随即跳起，瞬间后退到与几个女生保持三米距离。  
“啊痛痛痛……你居然敢打我？！”被打的女生捂着脸转过身，奈良尹马有印象，在舞会上和宍户说过话的人。  
“啊啊啊小岛学姐没事吧……”叫小岛的女生身后的女生A惊慌地看着她的脸。  
“要找茬打架去黑街不好吗？我还要等人呢。”奈良尹马拍拍裙子上的土，嘴上这么说着，身体还是摆出了防卫的姿势。  
“等个头！！死三八也不睁开狗眼看看，你打得起我吗？！”小岛暴跳如雷。  
“宍户学长不会来的，学姐。”笑得阴恻恻的女生B拿着手里的棍子说。  
“所以说来，我逃不掉了对吧，真是煞费苦心啊。”奈良尹马的表情有些恼火，“所以，你们想怎样，嗯？”  
“臭婊子你丫少得瑟点，别有事没事犯贱去接近网球社。”  
“你嘴巴放干净点OK？做不到的话那网球场有的是上水，自己洗洗干净再来这里说话。”奈良尹马收起平日“不挑起事端”的姿态，挑眉。  
“你这三八还敢得意，不教训教训你今天还真不行。”小岛说着领着身后三个女生气势汹汹地冲上前。  
眉头一拧，奈良尹马毫不犹豫地抬起脚踢向小岛的肚子，后者惨叫一声后捂着肚子跌在地上。剩下的三个里两个愣了神，剩下一个看上去有两下子的女生C一拳打来被奈良尹马躲过，顺势被一脚踹在膝盖内侧一下跪倒又一拳直中右眼打翻在地；停了两秒，剩下两个刚缓过神来就一人一拳被打中胃部蜷在地上直喊痛。  
“还有什么要说的吗？”奈良尹马拍拍手收势，把手机和耳机收收好放进口袋。  
“你这个混蛋……”小岛咬牙切齿。  
“没什么的话我就先走了，这么无聊的事，以后……”奈良尹马刚要转身，身后又一个身影冒出，还没来及反应，后脑上相同的部位又挨了一下，比刚才那下更狠更重。  
这次她跌倒在地上无力还击，被狠狠踢了一脚翻过身来后踩中了脖子。  
“果然，留一手还是有必要的嘛，哼哼。”小岛捂着肚子缓缓上前，疼痛和愤怒扭曲着她的脸。  
勉强睁开眼，她的脑袋还在“嗡嗡”响，看到眼前一个刚才没有见到的女生穿着学生鞋的脚正搁在自己脖子上。  
这算什么？外挂？  
“干得不错，上贺。”  
叫上贺的女生挑眼看看小岛，扬了扬手中的扫帚。  
“哎哎，刚才的气势哪里去了，奈良尹马同学嗯？！为了你刚才好好教导我啊，我现在一定要送你一份大礼呢~”小岛诡秘地笑着，穿着高跟鞋的脚毫不留情地踩向她的小腹。  
“呃啊！……”钻心的痛，她的眉毛拧成一起，牙关咬紧。  
“尝尝腹部受伤的滋味，嗯哼？感觉如何？很痛快吧啊？！”小岛一脚一脚地踩，嘴角带着残忍的笑。  
不想在沉默中灭亡，就得在沉默中爆发。奈良尹马手刀狠狠劈向上贺的小腿，在后者吃痛放松对她的挟制的瞬间翻身一记，正中小岛面门。  
再一次爬起，这次她没有力气瞬间逃离五个女生的打击范围，连动作都迟缓了很多。  
如果再平时，别说五个女生，就是再多五个她也不在话下，但偏偏是这个时候！她气急地咬嘴唇，偏偏是这个时候！！  
头上挨了两记棍击，一时还有些晕；贫血的体质如果不能速战速决的话也会变成掣肘，但她现在的状况要打败五个凶神恶煞的疯子谈何容易？  
如果宍户君在的话，一定不会……  
她晃晃脑袋赶走这种念头，宍户君怎么会来？不能想着要他来帮忙，这个时候还是想想怎么救自己比较好。  
“唷，看来奈良大小姐还想负隅顽抗嘛，你以为我们不知道你的弱点？”上贺轻佻的眼睛注视着奈良尹马微微发白的嘴唇，冷笑一声，长腿一扫，面前的水杉抖了抖落了一地绿叶，“先天性贫血，我没说错吧？”  
“就是这样，也不会输给你们。”镇静了一下心绪，她回以不卑不亢的笑。  
“我还真是想见识见识。”上贺和小岛对视一下，一起上前。  
毕竟是五对一，人数上完全不占优势，十来回合下来奈良尹马的步法已经有些不稳。  
一个不留神，她被上贺用扫帚打中太阳穴，又遭女生C掌掴，腿一软跪在了地上。  
原本想她们应该会有所动作，等了几秒钟却没有动静，刚挣扎着抬起头想看看怎么回事，一桶冷水就当头浇下。  
她因为水的冲击和身体的虚弱，一下趴倒在地上，浑身上下湿透了，再怎么忍耐也看得出她禁不住的瑟缩。  
“我说，奈良桑刚才两次逃脱生天的灵敏去哪了，嗯？”上贺慵懒地声音响起，腿上却不放松地狠狠对着奈良尹马的胸口来了一下，“看你这下怎么反抗。”  
“把她的手脚都给本小姐按住。”小岛命令一下，一旁的女生ABC乐得狗腿地颠颠上前一个按手两个按腿地死死压制住她。  
肚子一抽一抽地痛着，头晕得很，不知道她们用的什么水，她的身上弥漫着一股奇怪的味道。  
其实不用她们按，她现在几乎已经没有还手之力了。  
“我看看，是踩断你的肋骨呢，还是打花你那张狐狸脸呢？”小岛双手环抱胸前，对着动弹不得的奈良尹马冷笑。


	23. Chapter 23

“我看看，是踩断你的肋骨呢，还是打花你那张狐狸脸呢？”  
“不用那么费劲，连手脚都不用按住，你没看见她连站都站不起来了吗。”上贺拉住小岛，嘴角带着残忍的笑，“让她逃，等她逃不掉了再动手，还可以看到她绝望的表情，那样比较有意思不是么？”  
“哼哼哼，说的是。”小岛转向奈良尹马，她正试图从地上爬起，“嘿唷，我们亲爱的奈良同学真的想逃呢，那么，为了表示同学爱，我们一定要帮忙你才行呢~要不这样吧，一分钟之内没有爬起来的话，我们就要好好地‘鼓励’你一下哦好不好~”  
一分钟，就是五分钟也不见得就能爬起来吧，这女人，死定了。  
牙关紧咬，小岛的话她一字不落地听在耳朵里。她明白自己现在处于怎样的一个被动的境地里。小腹的疼痛越来越剧烈，腰酸得就像断了一样，颤抖的手臂根本没有办法支持体重。  
将全身的重心渐渐移到双腿上，她的左腿向前挪出一步，左手碰到了旁边的那棵树，她扶着树缓缓站起。  
眼前雪花闪烁，她的身体晃了晃，赶紧扶住树干，耳边传来大声的嘲笑。过了好一会，她紧闭着的眼睛才慢慢睁开。  
看着眼前的女生们带着惊诧和失望表情的脸，她的嘴角扯出一个代表胜利的无力笑容：“呐，这样看来，是我……赢了呀。”  
小岛那还带污的脸不禁扭曲，她一把夺过身后女生B手上的棍子，对着奈良尹马的头狠狠抡去。  
“住手！！！”

一路狂奔过来，宍户刚转过弯就看到被几个女生围攻的女孩，她双手扶着身边的树干，浑身颤栗。  
不假思索地一声吼过去，那个正拿着棍子打向奈良尹马的女生的动作一瞬间僵住。他朝着她的方向跑过去。  
她在抬头望见他向他跑去的一瞬间，眼睛里的光蓦然消失，就像突然没了牵引的人偶一般倒下去，连脸上无力的笑容都没来及收起。  
他敢打赌他几乎没有这样拼尽全力地奔跑过。一把揽过她的肩膀，他低下头注视她，身上有着一股氨水味，从头到脚都湿透了，右脸太阳穴上一块淤青的伤痕，校服衬衫上有重叠的脚印，那群疯子究竟都对她做了些什么？！  
他怒火中烧，缓缓抬头，直直地瞪进面前的几个女生眼里：“你们，为什么要这么做！！”  
五个女生被他凶狠的眼神吓到了，愣了几秒钟之后，不知是谁带头，一起选择了——撒开腿，逃！  
可惜天不佑之，在一声略带调侃的“啊啦啦，这样的事情发生了，就是我，也不能就这样放你们过去呢”之后，路的一头，冲出了炸毛的向日岳人和紧跟其后的虽然举止上依旧随便但脸上已明显带了生气表情的忍足侑士。  
看着女生们脸上惊恐的表情，忍足侑士微微一笑：“这真是……意外啊，我原以为我和宍户的后援团团长以及迹部后援团的副团长，不会这么冲动的啊……是我错估了你们吗？看来，不好好整饬一下，冰帝的风气会日下呢。~”  
“忍足，我不管你是不是还要坚持你那所谓的‘不打女生’的绅士理论，反正今天我是不会遵守的。”宍户把全身冰凉的奈良尹马紧紧搂住，咬牙切齿。  
“你呀，我说的是不打女生，没有说不打母猫啊~”忍足故作轻松的抬起手耸耸肩，随即姿势一改，狠狠握拳。  
“看来你还算有点原则嘛。”宍户冷笑。  
感觉奈良尹马冰凉的手拉了拉他的衣服，宍户赶紧低下头：“怎么了奈良？”  
女孩的嘴唇动了动，声音细弱，宍户只好把耳朵凑到她的唇边。  
“不要出手。”  
“为什么？！”惊讶不已，“她们那样欺负你，你还要为他们求情？”就是这样说着，他还是对着忍足向日做了个“Stop”的手势。  
“你们代表着网球社……你们一出手，我就会成为众矢之的……所以请你们……”她断断续续地说，微弱而颤抖的吐息让宍户不得不在她说完之前就打断她。  
“那我们——”  
“带我走。”  
“可是……”宍户为难地抬头，看到了忍足侑士成竹在胸的表情，“忍足，你——”  
“我呀，猜到了奈良亲这么好心的人一定不会让我们动手，所以我除了追出来之外，还打电话通知了另外一个人，我估算之下啊……这会儿应该也快到了吧。”  
“你的估计不错嘛，关西狼。”一个桀骜的声音伴着硬底鞋的“嗒嗒”声，在路的另一头响起。


	24. Chapter 24

“你的估计不错嘛，关西狼。”  
“就知道是你，佐僚。”宍户看着路口，长发随着快速的走步上下翻飞的佐僚竹央。  
“我说是为什么在这个时候打扰我家的家族联会，原来是为了让我帮忙搞定这群人渣。”坡跟鞋敲击地面发出清脆的响声，随着眼光转向已经开始发抖的女生，佐僚竹央脸上的表情变得有些狰狞，“看看你们这群贱货tmd干的好事，嗯？！”  
“佐僚，她们——”  
“不用你说我也看得出来宍户。”佐僚竹央挥挥手打断他，“你放心吧我不会跟这群胸大无脑的矬人多废话。”  
没有人打断她，宍户低头看看怀里的奈良尹马，她睁开眼吃力地对着佐僚竹央笑笑。  
“没力气笑就不要笑啦尹马，”佐僚竹央经过宍户身边时用手轻轻点了一下奈良尹马的额头，“很难看的。不要每次一看到我就对我先笑一下我又不是你老板你不笑就不发你工资。”  
“你就是爱说笑。”奈良尹马轻扯嘴唇，声音比刚才大了一点。  
“哼哼，对你当然，但是对某些烧成灰肥田都嫌没营养的[哔——]们，例外！”咬牙切齿地说出这个词，佐僚竹央胳膊一抬，“你，你，你，你，还有你，名字给老娘报上来。”  
“小，小林直美。”  
“赤川孝子……”  
“铃木……铃木美纪。”  
“小岛……小岛……”小岛低着头偷偷瞧着佐僚竹央，在后者不耐烦地骂了一句“md放个P还唧唧歪歪的”之后颤抖着报了名字，“小岛敏奈矢。”  
“你呢？嗯？”佐僚竹央看着站在一边撇过头不看她的上贺，“你丫没名字是吧。”  
“我才不要说。”上贺把头偏向一边，做“誓死抵抗”状。  
“忍足向日宍户你们认识她吗？”佐僚竹央眼神一横，向日岳人立刻答道：“她叫上贺伊慧，是侑士的后援团的团长。”  
“这样啊……哎忍足，我做了她你不反对吧。”看到忍足耸肩以及“whatever”的神情，佐僚竹央狞笑着看向上贺伊慧，“你够种，我可要好好地招呼你一下，对吧。”  
“大少来电话啦，大少来电话啦……”佐僚竹央手里的手机铃声响起，她冷眼看瞄了下，翻开盖接听：“迹部大少什么事啊？……嗯？我不是说了我有事了么？……那群大叔大婶怎么这么烦啊！……这样，你叫他们帮我办个事，办完我马上回来，否则别想！……告诉他们查了小林直美赤川孝子铃木美纪小岛敏奈矢上贺伊慧这群十三点家里头都干什么的，然后怎么做你知道，否则别想和姐家做生意！……十分钟以内就叫她们给老娘永远滚出冰帝！还有那最后一个，给我好好招待了……行。我现在回去，要是我到的时候还没搞定，叫他们等着吃不了兜着走吧！就这样，我挂了。”  
“啪”地一声合上手机，佐僚竹央看着那群已经腿软跪在地上的女生们，轻蔑之情溢于言表：“我有个朋友他爸在银座搞援交，要不要我和他联系联系把你们这群货运过去验验？”  
“好了够了，竹央。”奈良尹马看着瘫坐在地口中喃喃道“迹部大人怎么会和她有关系”的女生们，撑着宍户的肩膀颤巍巍站起，“这么说，会不会有点过分了。”  
“他们对你做的事才叫过分。你不要管我过不过分啦，把伤处理一下比较要紧吧。”  
“不用担心我，你有事先回吧，回见。”女孩冲着她挥手，微笑。


	25. Chapter 25

看着佐僚竹央余怒未消地跑远，宍户看看身边就算是扶着他的肩仍旧是有些摇晃的奈良尹马：“下面该怎么做？”  
“我啊……其实是想有没有地方可以冲个澡什么的，毕竟衣服都湿透了，还有一股味道，这样子就算是走在大街上也会被嫌弃的吧。”手悄悄抚上小腹，她的笑很勉强。  
“这不难，我们网球社的休息室就有冲澡间喔。”忍足轻松地摆摆手。  
“确实，今天的话也不会有人在那里练习，我们带你进去吧。”宍户拉住她的手。  
“唔……还有一个问题啊……那里有热水吗？”  
“当然有，刚运动完就冲冷水会感冒的呀？”向日岳人已经收起刚才一副要吃人的架势，手背在身后一脸轻松地跳啊跳。  
“那是最好了。”  
宍户走到她身前蹲下：“我背你去？”  
“不用了，又不是多严重的伤。忍足君向日君也回去吧，这点小事就害大家兴师动众的。”女孩摆摆手。  
“奈良亲要抛弃我和岳人么……”忍足做┬＿┬状（其实内心在￣︶￣吧= =||）  
“不要啊……”不愧是双打拍档，两个人一唱一和唱作俱佳地做抱头痛哭状。  
“奈良，别假装自己很健康了。”宍户回头看着她虽然恢复了不少但依旧发白的脸色，“你是因为我才受到这样的对待，如果我只能在旁边看看什么忙都帮不到的话，会很内疚的。”  
“宍户君……”紫色的眼睛眨了眨，她笑了，“那就麻烦你了。”  
细细的手臂搭上宍户的肩，她缓缓俯下身贴上他的后背；他将她背起站好。  
她不矮，却比他想象中要轻很多。她靠在他背上的身体还是很凉，他明显可以感觉到她的小腹上的肌肉的抽动。  
果然在逞强，看来他做了个明智的决定嘛。  
她的头无力地搭下来，头发散了他一肩，她晃晃脑袋，轻轻在他耳边低语一句：“谢谢你，宍户君。”  
从她的长发中传出来的气息刺到了他的脖子，他的脸“腾”地红了：“不，这点事，没……没什么。”

把奈良尹马背进了网球社的休息室，宍户叮嘱了她几句热水器的用法后，打开自己的储物柜翻出一套运动服：“虽然那里有衣服的烘干机，但学校的棉衬衫一时估计是干不了的，那，我这里有备用的衣服，反正平时也不穿，你就将就一下吧。”  
“谢谢宍户君想得这么周到。”她坐在休息室中央的木长椅上，接过他递来的衣服，冲着他笑。  
“这些都没什么的。我出去了，有什么事的话就喊出来没关系，我就在外面。”他说着，见她挥挥手说了“byebye”，才拉开门走出去。  
“宍户，就这么把我和岳人都忽略了，嗯？奈良亲就算了，你居然也忽视自家老队友，太过分了吧。”他刚带上门，忍足就嬉笑着搭上他的肩，“把我和岳人抛弃了之后，成果如何？”  
“某些向来素行不端的人不要随便把我和他归到一类。”宍户小毒舌一下。  
“岳人你听到没？枉我忍足侑士和这个……这个家伙同学一场，他居然，居然！岳人……”忍足一脸狡黠地扑向自家搭档，继续他的唱作俱佳。  
“要是你那些fans看到你这个样子，还不晓得今天冰帝天台上会有多少人等着跳楼呢。”手插口袋，宍户有些无语地看着忍足同学拉着向日岳人同学耍宝。  
“这样不好么？也算是在熟人面前才会表现的一面吧。”冰帝天才军师放开向日岳人，推推眼镜，“我说，宍户。”  
“嗯？”  
“你和奈良亲被我们八了也有四个多月了吧。八卦归八卦，我现在问你，你有没有喜欢奈良亲？”  
沉默。  
“喜欢？我不知道啊，我又没有谈过恋爱怎么知道什么是喜欢？”宍户转身靠在一棵树上，“要不你给我讲讲，‘喜欢’，到底是什么？”  
“这有点难度，我也不知道啊。”  
“你不是无往不利的情圣么？”  
忍足嘴角掠过一丝笑，微微叹了口气：“宍户你不懂么，就是因为不知道什么是‘喜欢’啊。如果知道了什么是喜欢，就不再是情圣了喔。”  
“怎么感觉你对这种事感触颇深呐？”宍户斜眼看向某只大狼。  
“不过啊，我可以把我认为我看过的最贴切的形容告诉你。”忍足侑士抬头看向东京六月的天空（不是四十五度角仰望天空啊M【河蟹啊河蟹】B），“喜欢啊，就是自她走后，世间晃若无物。”  
“世间晃若无物？”宍户念出这句话，脸上带着迷茫的神情。  
“对。”  
看天。看地。把身边三百六十度都给看了个遍之后，宍户迟疑地开口：“啊……那我还能看见树啊球场啊什么的，就是代表我一点都不喜欢她咯？”（宍户同学你的情商是为零还是怎样啊？！> <）  
“不是啦，你会错意了……”忍足对身边这位极品的队友彻底无语，“她不一定是世界上最好看的女子，也不一定是你最喜欢的那类，但她不在你身边时，再美丽的女子你也不愿靠近。……还是不懂么？没关系，你记住就行，总有一天会懂的。”  
看着宍户比思考英语会话题时还要纠结的那张脸，忍足不由失笑：“好啦好啦，没必要现在就搞懂。我们先来商量一下什么时候再战吧。”  
“再战？”奋力咬指甲中的宍户同学迷茫地抬头。  
“对啊对啊，我们半个月前输给了你和凤，我超级不甘心呐！什么时候再战一场啊？”乖乖在一边旁听了很久的向日岳人激动地摆出宣战姿态。  
“Anytime。”宍户抬手，“就算是队友，我和长太郎也不会放水的。”  
“尽管放马过来吧。”忍足向日同时做出“我们可不会输啊”的表情。  
“嗐，嗐！”宍户抬起头，眼睛对上耀眼的阳光时被刺得伸出手挡在脸前。  
网球这东西，是他们的梦想啊。  
梦想啊……在他的心里，那可是一个神圣的词。  
有点感触良多地叹了口气，他有一搭没一搭地和忍足向日说着闲话。  
还没等他感受完，休息室里的一声刺耳的“哐——砰”的声音引起了他的高度警觉。  
“奈良？！”两步冲到休息室门口，宍户隔着门大声呼喊着女孩的名字。  
……没有回应。  
“奈良，奈良！回答我！！”宍户有点手足无措地站在门口。  
依然没有回答。  
“下面该怎么办？”宍户转头问忍足。  
“只有两个方法，一，你进去看看；二，找人帮忙。”忍足竖起两根手指，虽然嘴上说的很合理，但脸上还是浮现出了慌张的神色。  
宍户思忖片刻，掏出手机播出一个号码：“……喂，我是宍户，是佐僚吗？……奈良出事了，你快来帮忙……不知道具体情况，但看起来好像是晕倒在休息室里了……她被脏水泼了，想清理一下……什么意思？……什么？！你没时间来？！那怎么办？……喂？喂？！”  
看着宍户气恼地按掉电话，向日岳人上前询问：“呐呐宍户，她说了什么？”  
“让我自己解决。还一副抱怨口气说什么‘是月末，我都忘了，偏偏是月末，一定要让那群女人付出十倍的代价’，然后就挂了电话。真是，莫名其妙。”  
“月末？”忍足一愣，“我说宍户，奈良的话你是不是经常能见到呢？”  
“不是，有的时候就会有好几天见不到。”  
“什么时候？”  
“她有事的时候啊……说起来，两个月交际的时候也经常见不到呢！”  
“怪不得。这也算是她的一个弱点吧。”  
“什么啊？”  
“宍户你啊，国中的生理课有好好上吧。”  
“跟这个有什么关系啊？”宍户乜了一眼忍足，看到他严肃的神情后调整了一下态度。  
“喂喂侑士，难道是那个！那个……女生的……”向日岳人睁大了海蓝色瞳仁的眼睛。  
“什么跟什么啊，说清楚一点啊忍足侑士。”听到忍足拍着向日的肩说“岳人真是聪明啊”，宍户对忍足这个不把话说清的家伙彻底无语。  
“女孩子的生理期啦。我本来想你能不能自己反应过来的，结果……大失所望啊。”忍足看着宍户“唰”地红了的脸，伸出食指晃了晃。  
“那，那现在怎么办？”吞了口口水，宍户忍住嘴角的抽搐问。  
“当然是进去救人了。”忍足拉着宍户往门口一推。  
“为什么是我？”  
“我和侑士又不好进去。”  
“可是……”  
“宍户你啊，不想让奈良的病加重的话就快进去吧。现在去搬救兵一是来不及二是没办法解释，就只有靠你了。这样的状况，”忍足难得地沉下脸，“你比我清楚不是吗？”  
垂下眼，他沉默了几秒：“……我去。”


	26. Chapter 26

“……我去。”  
手触到了门把，他眼一闭心一横转动把手，直接冲进去。  
地上一片凌乱，部里冬天用过还没来及收起的取暖器被几片毛巾盖在下面，随意搁置在地上横七竖八的电线成了绊倒她的罪魁。她面朝下寂然倒在长椅旁边，身上已经套上了他给她的那大了好几号的运动衫。  
看到眼前的状况后他愣了一下，随即去柜子里取了一条大号澡巾，一把将她裹起，抱着冲出屋外：“忍足，叫车。”  
“早就安排好了，就在学校门口，我报了你家地址，你只要负责把她安顿好就行，其他事我来做。”忍足侑士跑在宍户身后，向日岳人紧跟。  
“你们要跟来么？”  
“你不同意的话我们就只送到校门口好了。”  
思忖片刻，宍户用疑问句回应：“算了啦你们一起来帮个忙好？”  
“那当然是我们的荣幸咯。”忍足笑着偏头看看向日，后者听后猛点头作为回应。

坐在的士上，宍户望着半倚在他肩上的女孩没有生气的脸，心中焦急万分。  
虽然说对女生的事情不很清楚，但奶奶在小时候无意间灌输的“女子属阴应以阳气辅之方为阴阳调和之道”，这方面他还是略知一二的。不管夏天太阳多辣，室内和地面都是阴气较重的地方；她体质弱，原本靠运动补充的阳气不堪一击。  
“喂喂，easy，宍户。”坐在副驾驶座上的忍足伸手在他眼前晃了晃，“收收你那副要杀人的表情。”  
“我真是……逊毙了，居然让她陷入这样的麻烦，要是那时知道把电线放好，她就不会绊倒了……我居然让她陷入那样的麻烦……”宍户紧握的拳头狠狠砸在腿上。  
迅速从宍户的话中捕获了全部信息，忍足的嘴角勾起笑：“这样就不好了嘛，这哪是奈良亲欣赏的宍户亮？别说这不是你的错，就算是又怎样？”  
“……”  
“错了，就挽回啊。”  
“……切。”宍户把手搭上女孩的额头测了下温度，“不用你这头狼多嘴，我也会……”  
“嘛，嘛，宍户终于变回来了，安心了安心了。”向日岳人手撑着座位前端，开心地晃着身子。  
“……啰嗦。”他把头偏向一边，假装看窗外，叱道。


	27. Chapter 27

“亮，你回来了——”宍户里子刚拉开门，最后的“啊”字便被扼在了嘴边。  
“怎么了怎么了？尹马怎么了吗？”一步跨到宍户亮的身前，她叫出声，引得宍户家爷爷奶奶爸爸一齐从家里跑出来看究竟。  
“说来话长，妈。”宍户抱着奈良尹马往家里走，“先把她安顿下来再说。”  
“伯母，一会，我会给您解释全部。”忍足一脚跨进玄关。  
“妈，我们一起……亮，你把尹马抱去浴室里，直接放一缸热水，把她放进去，剩下的就不用你操心了。”看到女孩湿漉的头发，宍户里子一声令下，大家各自行动。

“亮，究竟发生了什么？”看着宍户亮从浴室中走出，和里子一起抱着毛巾衣物走过来的宍户奶奶问。  
“她收到别人模仿我字迹写的便条，约在……”宍户简单介绍了一下事情的前因后果，顺便结结巴巴地说了说奈良尹马的症结所在，“妈，奶奶，拜托你们了。”  
得到了宍户奶奶“尹马和我们相处了这么久也算是我们家的一员了我们一定会尽心的”的保证，宍户亮才有些释然地离开。  
回到客厅，忍足与宍户爸爸和爷爷聊着天，向日不知何时偷偷跑进了院子里逗着自家佑一蹦高（一日一跳连狗狗都不放过么囧TL），宍户亮在自家爸爸身边坐下。  
“阿亮，尹马那孩子情况还好吧？”宍户亮刚坐下，宍户爷爷就问道。  
“受凉了，不过交给妈和奶奶的话没什么太大问题的吧。”  
“那就好。这都是第二次了，那孩子还真是让人放不下心啊，她的父母听说了也会担心的吧。”  
“嗯。”他不想多谈般只是应了一声。  
“爷爷，您刚才说，这是第二次了，是指？”忍足身体重心向前倾了倾，做出请教的姿态。  
“这个孩子啊，两个月前第一次来我们家的时候，也是受伤的呀，”宍户爷爷想起来直摇头，“太乱来了，太乱来了。”  
“那么，奈良同学她早就来过这里？”忍足同学做出益发恭敬的样子，连平时称呼她名字时那个带着浓烈关西腔的戏谑的“亲”都换掉了。  
“对啊，我们家和那孩子很熟啊。”  
“原来如此啊，她是个优秀的女孩子，是吧爷爷。”  
“是啊，是个很勤奋的孩子啊，又很随和，我们平日都说要是能认她做家人就好了。”  
忍足推了推眼镜，反射出一道光，嘴角勾了勾：“那爷爷……”  
“喂忍足，还有没有什么事没搞定的？”宍户亮双手环抱胸前，问。  
再怎么也要扳回这个已经在某只狼的故意为之之下完全扭曲了本意变得诡异无比的对话局势啊魂淡！  
“嗯？说起来，奈良的书包什么的应该还没有拿回来吧。”  
“那你去帮个忙拿一下吧，顺便去看看她的宿舍里有没有什么没带走的。”宍户亮俯身向前伸手拍上忍足侑士的肩膀，脸上做出一副“好兄弟拜托你了”的表情，手暗暗上劲。  
“哎哎？为什么是我？宍户你不是比我了解奈良么，你不能去吗？”忍足侑士耍宝似的睁大眼睛做无辜状。  
“你答应过的，我只要负责把她带回家，其他事你全权负责的啊，你忘了吗嗯？”手上下的劲丝毫没松，开什么玩笑，他又不是白痴，才不会每次都被这家伙耍得头顶冒烟又无可奈何。  
“阿亮，人家是客。”宍户爸爸正色。  
“没关系没关系，伯父，我的确答应过。”忍足慵懒地站起身，双手顺势插进口袋，“我想，宍户他为奈良的事也劳累不少，所以我就去看看，也算是彰显下同学爱咯。”说罢，耸耸肩。  
“那好，就拜托你了。”宍户爸爸微微颔首，“阿亮，送送同学至少是必须做的吧。”  
他顺从地站起身，却被忍足拉住：“不用了伯父，让宍户休息会吧，等会奈良醒了有什么事情说不定还要他帮忙呢。”  
某亮还在想这人怎么突然变得如此有良心，就听见忍足在他耳边的低语：“加油驯服啊，宍户同学~”  
我靠，狗嘴里果然吐不出什么象牙来。  
“亮，你上来一下——”忍足刚放开他，楼上宍户里子就唤道。  
“呐呐，快上去吧，说不定已经醒了哦。”忍足一个推手，背对着二位大人对宍户露出他那一贯的饶有兴致的笑。  
毫不保留地对这只关西狼做出鄙视的手势后，宍户亮三步两步冲上楼去。

站在女孩卧室的窗前，宍户亮看着床上她疲倦的睡颜，脑中回想着刚才进浴室将她抱出时的情形。

转开浴室门把手，一阵雾气扑面而来，他手挥了挥赶散，一眼就望见了浴缸里的她。  
她换好了衣服，是自家妈妈那件雪青色的睡裙，靠在浴缸的一侧，还没有醒来，脸上的倦意显而易见。  
宍户里子拿起自己给她的那件运动衫：“亮，把她抱去她自己的房间吧。”  
俯身，抱起，他见她气色好了很多，明显感到她身上的热气浸进他的校服：“她没事了？”  
“还好你们送回来得及时，不然很容易发烧什么的，就更麻烦了呀。”  
“这丫头，也是一个让人不能放心的孩子啊。”宍户奶奶微笑着伸出手，抚摸偎在宍户亮怀里的女孩的头发。

不能让人放心……吗？  
看着她侧着身子躺在床上微蜷的样子，他的嘴角勾起笑容。  
不管怎样，这次风波，总算，是结束了啊。


	28. Chapter 28

理想是地平线，现实是脚边石。当忍足侑士那带笑的声音从楼下传来时，现实表明，宍户亮小朋友的想法太天真了。  
“亮，同学回来了，还带了尹马的行李，你去帮忙照看一下，尹马这里我在就好。”自家妈妈拿着烘干的衣物走进房间道。  
“啊……唔，ok。”应了一声，宍户亮最后瞅了一眼睡着的奈良尹马，走向门口。  
一步一拖地走在二楼走廊，宍户亮同学对自己不愿面对亲爱的忍足同学的复杂心情彻底无语。  
一阵脚步声，忍足提着奈良尹马的大行李箱出现在视线中，他身后的向日岳人拎着奈良尹马的书包和那只他曾见过的帆布小行李箱睁着蓝色眼睛看着台阶上的宍户亮。  
“哟，宍户，驯服完毕？”  
“……什么跟什么啊。”  
“呵呵，开个玩笑，她醒了没？”  
“还没。”  
“那我们把她的东西搬到她的房间去顺便看看她吧。”忍足自顾自看向向日岳人，“走吧岳人。”  
自知阻止不能，宍户亮看着拿着大箱小包的两只往楼梯上走，上前搭了把手。  
和忍足侑士一起把大行李箱搬到门口，还没伸手开门就被忍足侑士一把拖走。  
一句“你干什么”还没出口，宍户亮就直接被不知什么时候腾出了双手向日岳人果断捂嘴。  
“嘘……奈良亲好像醒了的样子。”  
尽管对这对活宝的小偷行为感到无力，宍户亮还是识趣地压低声音：“她醒了又怎样？”  
“你听。”  
房内传来宍户家妈妈里子的声音：“尹马，你醒了？”  
另一头传出女孩的轻笑声：“是啊，托您的福……是宍户君带我回来的？”  
“是啊。”  
“他现在在家吗？”  
“在楼下呢，有和他一起送你回来的同学刚才去帮你收拾行李才拿回来，亮在陪他呢。”  
“这样啊……”  
房内发出身体跌坐回床上的闷响，听上去像是她想坐起却不得的声音。  
“别那么着急起来呀，你的身体的恢复还远远没够呢。”  
“原定的今天下午就要回奈良的呀，发生了这种突发情况真是糟糕透了。”看来试了好几次都没能成功，她很无奈地叹了口气。  
“就在东京多待一阵子也不要紧嘛，父亲母亲管得很严吗？”  
“嘛……也不是……我过一会打电话说明一下情况应该就没有什么问题了。”  
“唔。”赞同地哼了声。  
一阵沉默。  
宍户亮瞪了一旁的忍足侑士一眼，挣脱他的魔爪准备伸手去开门时又听到奈良尹马有些迟疑的问题：“伯母，有件事……想请教您啊。”  
“嗯？什么事说吧没有关系哦。”  
“是宍户君带我回来的，那样的话……他有没有什么异样的表情？”  
伸出的手瞬间僵住，忍足侑士瞅准机会再一次动手，果断锁喉拉倒，向日岳人再次负责捂嘴。  
“异样的表情？”  
“啊……就是厌恶呐，‘怎么这么麻烦’呐，之类的神情，有吗？”  
“哎？尹马为什么认为亮会有这样的表情？”  
“我和宍户君认识并不久，也就一个学期不到，就接连遇上这样那样的突发事件，好几次都是他来帮我解围脱困。我想和我这种状况多多的人在一起，还要帮忙收拾烂摊子，实在不是件容易的差事吧。”  
“尹马你啊，这样想就见外了呢！”宍户里子一下由朋友的和缓语调转换成了长辈的教导语气，“如果要伯母说的话，非但没有，反而相反呢！”  
“相反……吗？”  
“亮帮助你并不是你要求的不是吗？”  
“的确不是……”  
“那就是他自己的行动，他是有大脑的高等动物知道去选择做或者不做。既然他帮助了你，就说明在他心中你很重要，他很愿意为了你去消耗自己体内的卡路里。是自己选择的，还怎么会做出厌恶的神情呢？”  
“伯母说的……有道理呢。”她应和道，宍户亮不用想都知道她现在一定是垂着头一张乖宝宝的脸。  
“所以请尹马相信，亮在帮助你的时候，是很开心的；亮他呀，很喜欢尹马的喔！”  
做骑马状把宍户亮压制住的向日岳人指指宍户亮的脸，低声报告：“侑士，宍户的脸好红喔……”  
“听到这种话，难免啦~”关西狼抬起那只没有固定住某人的手挥了挥。  
“……切……你们两个这动作……真是……逊毙了。”把忍足那只锁喉的手扳松了点，宍户亮典型地环顾左右而言他。  
房间里再次的沉默被奈良尹马的一阵轻笑打破：“的确……是我多心了呢。”  
“嘛嘛，尹马以后不可以这样说了喔~亮听到的话，会伤心呢。”宍户里子的语气又恢复到原来亲近的朋友模式。  
一阵夏风吹进房子，蝉鸣增大了几分。她房间里，窗帘猎猎作响。  
“是啊……因为，”声音轻柔了许多，她缓缓吐出一句像是辩解又像是自言自语的话，“别人的话也罢了，独独，不想被宍户君讨厌啊……”


	29. Chapter 29

“别人的话也罢了，独独，不想被宍户君讨厌呢……”  
夏蝉的鼓噪声丝毫没有减弱，她的话又让宍户亮脸上可疑的红色增加了几分。  
向日岳人一阵轻声的诡笑，抬头看向咋舌不已的忍足侑士，两人对视一眼，又默契地低头看看当事人，唏嘘不已。  
“亮他呀，到目前为止就只抱怨过尹马你一件事喔。”  
“啊？”明显是惊讶又失望的语气，“是什么？”  
“亮他总是说，尹马你啊，要是能像别的女生一样柔弱一点该多好。”  
“我……并不曾表现得很阳刚呀。”  
“尹马你这么聪明的孩子怎么就是在这件事情上绕不过来呢？”宍户里子无奈叹了口气，“亮是在抱怨，你太坚强了。”  
“我太坚强？”  
“什么事都要自己来承担的那种过分的坚强啊，就比如今天的事情，如果刚遇到险情就大声呼救的话不就不会成现在这样子了吗？还有两个月前，如果不参加社团表演的话不就不至于那样严重了吗？……”宍户里子顿了顿，循循善诱地说，“有的时候找个人来分担不是丢脸的事也不是麻烦别人的行为，恰好是对别人的一种信任和尊重呢。”  
“阿姨的说法……尹马会记住的。但是这是父亲大人的要求，我不能违抗啊。”  
“你父亲要求了你什么？”  
“父亲大人教育我，一个武士真正能依靠的只有自己，在战场上没有人会顾及你一个微不足道的存在，死则死矣最多在打扫战场的时候会有人放声哭一场罢了。‘自己如不坚强，谁来替你？’这就是我从小从父亲那里学来的东西。”  
“嘛……伯母也曾听说过武士道的拼死精神是不错……但是如果是这样，这个世界上哪里还有‘伙伴’这个词的容身之地？”  
“伙伴……”  
“对，伙伴，最强的战力也敌不过身边坚定而忠诚的伙伴。”  
“……”  
“尹马，相信伯母一次，你绝不会是一个人，只要你愿意，你的身后就会站上一个或者一些尽其一生都会把你的事当作自己的事来看待的伙伴的。有麻烦了一个电话一声喊，绝对会有人来帮忙你。伙伴之间，不会计较得失取舍，要的就只是在危难时刻能想到对方的那份信任。”  
“……”女孩沉默了片刻，轻声说，“伯母的话，尹马记着了。”  
“嗯嗯，记着就好，以后会懂的。”  
“伯母能叫宍户君过来一下吗？我有事要和他商量。”

刚拉开门，宍户妈妈就看到被一个男生使劲勾住脖子另一个男生以饿虎扑食的姿势压制在身下的自家二儿子。  
被当场抓包的三个人里两个立马蒙了，忍足侑士在一秒钟的愣神之后拍拍衣袖，若无其事地站起，对着宍户妈妈露出一个无辜的笑容。  
“啊，妈，你，你听我解释……”宍户亮瞅瞅僵在原地的向日岳人，忙不迭抬起左腿大力踹开，一骨碌从地上爬起。  
自家妈妈虽然平日里和自己说话都是用的平辈语气很亲切和蔼，但她又不傻，怎么会不知道他们刚刚在干什么。  
“啊亮你在这里啊，太好了。尹马喊你有事快进去吧。妈妈还要去给佑一买狗粮就不陪着她了，你好歹和她说一下哦。还有，你是男子汉，一定要多照管照管尹马知道了不？”宍户妈妈嘴里接连蹦出一长串，听傻了宍户亮和刚爬起来的向日岳人。  
“哦，哦……”搞不清楚状况的宍户亮同学连声答应。  
“唉真是青春的孩子们呐，打打闹闹什么的果然是十五六岁该做的事情嘛……真好真好想当年我也是这样……真是岁月不饶人呀……看着这些有活力的孩子们回想起少年时代真是感慨万千感慨万千呐……”自顾自碎碎念着，宍户妈妈慢慢踱下了楼。  
三个人大眼小眼等了几秒，宍户亮把目光投向忍足侑士，带着“老兄给点建议吧”的意味。忍足耸耸肩，意思很明显。  
你妈妈你都不懂我能怎样？  
叹了口气，宍户伸手旋开了门把。  
“宍户君。”她躺在床上，探头看向他，从被子里伸出手挥了挥。  
“唷，奈良。”挠头，挠头，他想了想现在该说的话，“好点了吗？”  
“托你的福。”她勾起嘴角浅笑。  
“你说要找我，是有什么事？”  
“就是上次说的收费的问题，宍户君还记得吧。”  
她答应帮他做动作指导的事。  
“啊，你不说我都快忘了。”  
“我现在一时也回不了奈良，是时候把这件事提上日程了吧。宍户君什么时候方便呢？”  
“我们每天上午有集训……”  
“等等，宍户君。”她做了个手势，“请先等一下好么？”  
“哈？哦，好。”她想做什么？  
深吸一口气，她冲他眨了眨眼，对着门外大声道：“忍足君，向日君，想站在外面听到什么时候？进来说话不好吗？——”（完了女主已经被我塑造成主上那样的类型了肿么办哪TTATT）  
会心地笑了，他双手环抱胸前，作壁上观。  
“啊呀……还是被奈良亲发现了嘛。~”忍足戏谑地笑，像拎小猫一样把企图落跑的向日岳人一把拎进屋里，“你们在谈论什么？‘收费’的问题？”  
你明知顾问还是怎样啊……被揪进卧室的向日岳人一脸郁闷看向搭档，眼中脸上心心念念都是这句话。  
“是我答应宍户君做他的动作指导的事。”她不隐瞒。  
某狼故意做出无奈的神色：“真好啊宍户，奈良的占有权就这么归你了嘛~我也好想要啊，奈良，也帮我指导吧。”  
“占有权什么的还不至于。这是宍户君和我的交换罢了。如果忍足君也做出了我需要报答的事情的话，我也一样乐意哦。”  
“我有帮奈良亲你收拾行李什么的，好辛苦的啊……”……唱作俱佳。  
“说得也是诶……那以后我去看你们的集训的时候也注意一下两位的动作好了，有什么我认为需要更正的我会发信息告诉你们的，ok？”她不着套。  
“嘛……这样也好咯。”人家给了面子总不能再纠缠，忍足侑士顺坡下驴。  
“宍户君刚才说上午要有集训的是吗？那之后有时间吗？”  
“没有，都是自由活动时间。”  
“那就定在下午吧。如果是动作要领的话只要挥拍和跑位就可以了没错吧，就在家里可以吗？”  
“ok，no problem。”豪爽地回答。  
“但是打不起来球的话，只有这些基础动作不会觉得无聊吗？”  
“没有啊，网球这东西，得基础者得天下嘛。（虽然在pot这颗诡异的网球星上完全不是这回事就是了）”宍户亮不在意地摆摆手。  
“那就太好了。等我基本回复了会去看你们集训的毕竟那里是实战，更能说明问题。”她说着，缩进被子里侧过身，伸出手指指桌上的CD walkman，“宍户君可以帮忙我开下那边的CD吗？我想再休息一会儿。”  
答应了一声，他走过去按下了ON/OFF键，低沉有力而舒缓的音乐潺潺流出。  
“这是……”  
“爱尔兰摇篮曲，班得瑞收录在sunny bay里的音乐。”忍足侑士推推眼镜，“有些年头了。奈良亲喜欢？”  
“唔，它让人安心，容易入眠。”（其实是假的，它就中间一段还算安静。那钢琴动不动就来段低音，听着绝对睡不着！）


	30. Chapter 30

女孩在饭桌上被自家妈妈问起是否和家长联系过时给出了肯定的答案。   
“父亲大人虽然待我严苛，却也并不是不通情理，母亲大人又是最疼爱我的。”她这样说，“又是有同学拜托，就更不能拒绝了。”   
她对家里的说辞是“淋雨发烧被同学帮助了因此作为回报要帮忙同学做指导”。  
作为一个在某些方面很怕麻烦的主，宍户亮很能理解她的做法，white lie罢了，对己对人都有好处。  
只是她家人执意将生活费用支票寄了过来。这样的做法又引起了妈妈和她之间一些无意义的对话。  
之所以说无意义，实在是他站在熟人的角度做的评价。  
因为她和别人争论的最终结果除了对方妥协之外定然无它。  
佐僚竹央听说之后沉默了片刻后给了句评论:“该说你们家人厉害还是什么呢，她家人从不让她在别人家里长期留宿，更别说一个暑假。”   
“这，是我有记忆以来第一个和没有血缘的家人一起过的暑假呢……”她在晚上坐在窗边攀着窗框望着东京闹市区彻夜不灭的灯火，一字一顿地说。  
她的CD机里放着《童真》，略有点欢快的曲调带着淡淡的快乐。直到这时，宍户亮才真真切切地感觉到，自己美好的暑假生活正式开始了。 

不同于凤，他从不信基督。  
虽然经常陪这位学弟去礼拜，但看到那些一脸普渡众生样的神像他也仅仅是瞥上一眼，感谢神明这种事情在他身上发生更是寥寥。  
但若让他选，他想他会愿意跪在神坛前祈祷她一直留下。  
不看文艺电影文艺小说，厌恶情诗的宍户亮从不懂得喜欢是什么，但他至少晓得“习惯”这个词该怎么写。  
如果她不再出现了，生活会变成什么样子？宍户亮不只一次想过这个问题。  
每一次的答案都一模一样:没法想象。  
就像他这几天以来已经习惯了像现在这样中午一冲进家门头上就盖上她洗好的毛巾一样。  
他是个当下主义者，在人情世故方面头脑相当简单的人，实在不能设想假如有一天没有毛巾出现该怎么办。   
“在想什么呢宍户君？不快去冲个澡的话在空调下会受凉感冒哦？”她凉凉的手拍上他的肩。   
“喔，好，就去。”他贪凉想再享受一会空调的凉气。   
“‘就’怎么可以？是‘立刻’喔。”她拉着他的手拉上楼拖进浴室，带上门。  
浴室里早已摆好了要换的衣服，要用的物品也一应俱全。  
向前几步，他注意到那个昨天自己用完随手扔掉了的洗发水已经有新的一瓶放在了原处时心情蓦然大好。 

吃罢中午饭，这是他们一家人聊天的时间。   
“星座这种东西好准的说！是吧是吧尹马？”最近热衷于研究星图的宍户妈妈翻着刚买的星座杂志说。   
“是啊，我也认为很有趣。”穿着宍户妈妈以“尹马穿更合适嘛”为名送了的那件雪青色睡裙，披着手工开司米的月白色小坎肩，女孩偏过头看了看宍户里子手里的杂志。   
“尹马的生日是？”   
“1月16日，山羊座。”   
“啧，隐性工作狂嘛。”被自家妈妈叨叨叨了好几天对星座已经了解得七七八八的宍户亮双手背到脑后，向后一靠倚在椅背上。   
“别听亮胡说，”宍户妈妈胳膊肘往外拐得很彻底，满脸替天行道的理所当然，“亏他还是天秤座，一点气质都没有。”   
看着宍户亮一脸被抛弃的郁结样子，奈良尹马抿嘴笑了，接话:“我看宍户君却很有天生的好气质呢，骄傲却不自负的高贵。”   
“妈你看奈良都这么说你却这样！”   
“因为儿子太笨做妈的伤心嘛。近也是，处女座了不起啊，就知道和那些电脑符号打交道，富士山崩于前都不为所动。”   
被无缘无故点名批评的宍户近放下手里的文学类杂志，一脸疑惑与迷茫。 

下午两点到四点，训练时间。院子里传来有力的空气被划动的声音。  
站在院中的梧桐树下，宍户亮大力挥动球拍。  
对面的槐树阴里，女孩倚在乳白色的藤椅上，膝上摆着宍户奶奶送的手工小抱枕，原本托腮的手拿起了旁边圆桌上放的温香的麦茶吮了一口，帝王紫的眼睛直直盯着宍户亮的动作，时不时眨动一下。   
“宍户君。”看了一会，她撑着扶手站起身，冲他招手。  
穿过两棵树间洒落的阳光，他三两步就已经站在了她面前:“奈良，什么事？”   
看着男孩汗湿的衣服和脸，她从圆桌另一头的盆里捞起一条毛巾拧得松松的往他头上一搭:“先擦一擦汗吧。”   
把沾着热水气的毛巾在头上手臂上抹了几把，宍户亮伸手还了回去:“怎么？”   
“我去查过了网球的打法，刚才我看宍户君你挥拍，这样打是反手吧。”她侧身做出拿着球拍的样子，手臂自身侧挥下。   
“没错。”他点头。   
“宍户君再做一次给我看看好吗？用慢动作，就在这里做。”她向旁边退了一步。  
她发话，他不敢怠慢，握拍的手缓缓自身侧挥下……   
“Stop。”她突然喊停，他有些疑惑地低头看向自己现在的动作，是正应该接到球的那个瞬间。  
有什么问题吗？  
她看了看宍户亮疑惑的表情，伸出手触摸他右手的手肘关节:“这里，太僵硬了。打球的时候怎么能用伸直的手臂去接呢？”   
他看着自己的手上动作，恍然。   
“这样，多运用肩膀的力量，就更有潜力可挖了。”她一手拉住他的手，一手控住他的手肘，牵引着做了一个动作，“这样是不是更好一点？对手臂的伤害也比较小喔？”   
他抓头:“啊……受教了。”   
“其实宍户君平常的动作还是蛮标准的，只是有时没能顾及就会出现这样的动作，以后稍微留意就会改善的。”她转身给他倒了一大杯麦茶。  
接过一口饮下，他听见她的声音:“说起来，我们还没有约定指导的期限呢。”  
“啊，那奈良你想要到什么时候呢？”  
其实他没有想过要有什么期限，但既然她提出了也无碍，如果不约定的话倒好像给她造成了困扰一样。   
“那就到宍户君成年的那天好了，是明年的9月29日吧。”她眯起眼一笑。   
“好啊。”还有一年嘛，他是不担心。   
“成年之后宍户君就是男人了啊，我就不能再帮忙了需要你自己努力叻。”   
“是，是。”他爽朗地笑了。 

玻璃推拉门内，宍户奶奶抬手遮住院外射入眼中的光，看着院子里挥洒汗水的少年和对面坐着的姿态优雅的少女，转头对宍户妈妈露出慈祥而温和的笑:“这样的生活，很不错啊。”   
停下手里的吸尘器，宍户里子看向屋外，女孩对儿子说着什么，儿子开心地笑着:“是啊，要是能一直这样，该多好！” 

短信铃声响起，奈良尹马翻开自己的手机。  
嘴角绽开的笑容变得有些勉强，她按下若干按键:『没错，是朋友喔。』


	31. Chapter 31

“嘭咻——”超高速发球在对面场上绽开。  
“Excellent！”宍户亮不禁叫好。  
她恢复了一些后就执意要和自己来街头网球场练球了，说是想看看自己双打的水平又带上了凤。自从她给了自家学弟“通过步幅的改变更好地控制身体平衡”的建议之后，学弟的进步一下增大了许多。  
“这样就解除了发球后重心不稳的后顾之忧，发球后的跑位也会更快更到位吧。”她这样说的时候，凤在一边猛点头，简直将她奉若神明。  
“不好意思啊学长，打扰你和学姐的练习。”中场休息，凤挠着头第n次地对宍户道歉。  
忍足学长说打扰别人恋爱的人是会被马踢的，但奈良学姐一再拜托他和宍户前辈一起练习，宍户学长也在一旁随声附和，老好人的他便毫不大意地被拖了过来。  
“没事的长太郎，把你也拉上的人是我，我该对你道歉才对。”宍户亮拍肩。  
“是我们拜托凤君的，为什么要不停地道歉呢？”奈良尹马走上前递饮料，问。  
……他能说是因为他怕打扰他们两人约会吗？他能说是因为忍足学长和向日学长要他把这里发生的一切回去都如实汇报吗？他能说学长们打死也不让他说出去吗？他是受害者啊！他也很为难的！！  
“因为本来是前辈的练习，我却来占据前辈的时间，还要奈良学姐费心指导……”心虚的凤说话声越来越小。  
“我就是因为宍户君是双打专门，和凤君也是搭档才邀你一起训练，这样既有利于你的成长又能让宍户君更好地提高。一举两得不是吗？至于指导什么的，如果我的一孔之间能给你帮助的话是我的荣幸喔。”奈良尹马接过凤双手奉回的水瓶，说。  
“嘛，正如奈良说的，长太郎完全没有必要困扰嘛。”宍户亮大大咧咧地一把揉上凤的银发。  
还好他平日素行良好，前辈学姐都不曾怀疑。  
“喔对了，二十分钟后我有约，现在要先走呢。”  
“约会？”  
“竹央今天约我去选和服。”  
“选和服做什么？”  
“竹央家迹部家即将联合美国的几家公司做一个大单的样子，成功是迟早的事。”她收收自己的东西，“为了庆祝要做茶会。我茶道方面有些微长处就一起去了。要烹茶嘛，和服是必须的。”  
“诶？学姐会茶道？”  
“略通一二。”  
“啊……好羡慕迹部学长有口福啊。”凤挠挠头厚道地笑。  
“你下次来我家的话她也会帮你煮茶的，对吧奈良。”宍户一昂头。  
“嗯。宍户君，凤君，”她背起包，挥挥手，“回见，不要练习得太晚喔。”  
“学姐再见！”好人凤狗狗摇尾巴一般对着奈良尹马大力挥手。  
“嘛，这用得着你担心吗，嗯？”用食指顶起球拍，宍户回应。  
“是，是，不担心~”她原本已经转过去了的身子又转了回来，笑靥如莲花盛开。  
待她走远，凤盯着自家前辈上上下下打量了好一会，引得宍户亮一阵哆嗦：“长太郎你那是什么眼神？”  
“学姐自从住进前辈家，好像开朗了很多呀。”  
“哈？有吗？”  
“有的啊，我还从来没有看学姐笑得像刚才那样开心过。我记得第一次看到学姐的时候她的笑很客气，但也只是客气而已嘛。”  
“我也不知道她今天怎么这么高兴。”宍户摊手。  
“我可以说是前辈改变了学姐吗？”  
……嘛，他怎么说的？凤长太郎是一只天然的危险系动物。= =|||  
起床，溜狗，集训，回家，指导，晚饭，自由活动，睡觉。他宍户亮简简单单的生活就是如此。  
要说改变，撇开她专门的指导时间，他这一系列雷打不动的章程里都有了她的参与。  
所以说，与其说是他改变了她，他自己首先也受益不少。

“啊啊！！尹马超级漂亮呐！老公，亮，快来看看嘛~”  
下午四点半，宍户家的各位成员听到宍户里子从二楼传出来的尖叫，不约而同地摇头摊手。  
“伯母太抬举我了。”随着轻到几乎听不到的脚步声，她缓缓走下楼。  
她穿着那在宍户亮眼中又重又累赘的振袖，手上拎着嫩白竹制的小手包，头发盘了莲花髻，插了勿忘我造型的簪子。  
不同于上次的旗袍，朴素的棉布质地加上白色底子上点点蓝色的还是奈良的县花八重樱，清秀又大气。  
“唷，奈良，别谦虚，真的很漂亮啊。”宍户近突然有了促狎的念头，捅了捅坐在一旁抬头看的自家弟弟，“是吧，亮。”  
“啊，啊……是啊，很好看。”  
“有多好看？”  
“额……很有气质的，很淡雅的，很适合她的那种……么？”发现所有的人都在看着自己，宍户亮说出来的话都拐个弯成了疑问句。  
“嗯……尹马今天是要去参加茶会吗？”老爷爷沉吟一下，问得有些转移话题之嫌。  
“是的，是大家族的聚会。与会的主要家族有东京的迹部家，美国的佐僚家和神奈川的柳家，当然还有合作方，美国的公司。”(呜哇哇莲姬出现了~)  
“额……诶？神奈川的柳家？难道是叫柳莲二的？”宍户亮睁大眼，这的确是挺惊爆的一个消息。  
“对，虽然柳家的专修是茶道，但在政治上也一样如鱼得水，是丝毫不逊色于迹部家的大家族，两家族一直保持着合作关系，柳家长年为迹部家提供内部交易的便利，宍户君不知道吗？”  
……他又不是迹部肚里的蛔虫，况且官商勾结这种事虽然在日本上流社会履见不鲜但也一直是一条不轻易说出口的潜规则，那家伙在这些方面口风又紧得要命，知道才奇怪。  
“我的母亲经常参加茶道的交流会，和柳家的接触也多。这些也是听莲二君提起的。”  
……莲二君？直呼名字却又在后面加敬语，关系究竟是好还是不好？明明从来没有和自己提及……等等，她的人际圈干嘛要和他报备啊？  
在心里敲了自己一记爆栗，宍户亮闷闷地靠在沙发靠背上。  
“想要吹着口哨在树上唱歌，遥想开往远方的火车，可以那么轻快的穿过山洞……”她从手上的手包里掏出手机看了看，抬头望望宍户一家：“竹央已经到楼下了，我告辞了。”  
“等等，我送你。”宍户亮甩甩头忘掉刚才令自己一阵郁结的想法，站起身对她伸出手去。

宍户家楼下，佐僚家的迈巴赫静静停在门口。  
车门打开，佐僚竹央跨下车：“唷，尹马，宍户。”  
不同于身边奈良尹马的简单低调，佐僚竹央黑底大开岔的改良和服加上法兰西盘发完全是她张扬性格的完美体现。  
“竹央，你果然还是穿了这一件啊，我为你挑的那件玫瑰色的不好吗？”  
“我喜欢这件，喜欢上面的花样。”手指指衣服上金中透了点朱色的新加坡国花，佐僚竹央骄傲地开口。  
“的确，你最喜欢金线拈了绣的胡姬花。”奈良尹马笑笑，“你穿着也好，我从没遇到比你更配胡姬的人。”


	32. Chapter 32

车窗被摇下，佐僚竹央的留海被风吹得飘动不止。  
“竹央，你嗓子不好，别开着这么大的窗，当心受凉发病。”  
“我很好。”佐僚竹央摆手，“尹马你啊，这段时间很快乐吧。”  
“我一直很快乐。”她将鬓角垂下的一缕头发拨到耳后。  
“连我都要隐瞒了吗？我又不是没有途径知道，你很清楚不是么？”  
“是通过莲二君吗？”不再多费力解释，她很爽快地默认。  
“我还不至于要一个神奈川来的家伙来插在我们中间说话。”佐僚竹央左手托腮，响指一下立刻有执事送上红酒;抿了一口，她幽幽开口道，“我虽然不知道具体细节，但情况总是能够了解的。你以后准备怎么办？”  
“怎么办？什么怎么办？”对面的奈良尹马纤细的食指摩娑着车门的扶手，带着饶有兴味的表情看着她。  
“可别装傻说你不知道啊，尹马，以后你想怎么办？不要告诉我你就想要像被安排的那样一直一直生活下去。”  
“为什么不？”手撑着额头，她忽然笑了，绽了唇边樱花般的笑靥。  
“你对宍户，用我说么？迟早要面对的事，现在不要尽快打算吗？”  
“竹央，”依旧笑着，她的语气有些少女的埋怨，“我说过，我和宍户君，是朋友。”  
望着同样注视着自己的好友，佐僚竹央撇开眼看向窗外，举起杯子将里面的红酒一饮而尽。  
尹马，一向如水面般波澜不惊的你做出这样的表情，我可以认为是一时失态，还是一次失败的掩饰？  
看着眯起凤眼把杯子递还给执事的佐僚竹央，她转头去看窗外，轻轻勾起微笑。  
竹央，我们彼此，比起了解自己更了解对方。你的话我都明白，我的话，相信你也都能理解。

“迹部，昨天的茶会很成功嘛。和佐僚订婚的消息也放出去了嗯？”第二天，球场外，忍足凑近迹部，问。  
“本大爷办的茶会，你认为会有差错吗，啊嗯？本大爷烦透了那群整天在耳边叽叽歪歪的母猫，这次消息一公布，本大爷当然乐得轻松了。”心情很好的迹部今天话也比往常多。  
“不过宍户就惨了点，这么快就有情敌出现了呀！立海大的柳可不是能够小看的唷！~”看着面露郁结之色的宍户，忍足恶趣味地故意提高声音。  
“什么情敌啊，少胡扯。”宍户烦躁地一把抓下帽子，手插进短发里。  
“报纸上都登出来了，喏。”忍足姿势优雅万分地踱到监督那张常年空置的座椅边，拿起座椅上的报纸抛给宍户。  
伸手接过，他一眼看到早报的头条是迹部景吾和佐僚竹央的大合照。  
往右一瞥，他看到奈良尹马跪在塌塌米上给同样姿势跪在矮几对面的柳斟茶的照片。  
虽然不大，但够惊爆。  
忍足看着宍户亮皱起的眉头，舒舒然拦住了想及时上前灭火的凤。  
“一向隐藏真实资料的柳家继承人柳莲二第一次在公开场合与异性扺掌而谈，据悉该女子为茶道名门藤原庆吉幺妹奈良菌女士之女，与柳莲二交情甚深。至发报时止，对于此次事件双方均未有回应。”  
“前辈？宍户前辈？”被忍足拦着不得上前，凤眼瞧着前辈的脸色越来越黑，不知道那张报纸上究竟写了些什么天理不容的事情，不由担心地叫出声。  
一声呼喊提醒了宍户，他压压心里的无名火，转身望向部长大爷：“……迹部？”  
“本大爷不太清楚这件事情，但家族内部消息说柳莲二一直有一个政治上联姻的未婚妻，两个人感情很好。”鄙视了忍足蓄意为之的煽风点火行为，迹部大爷尊口一开说了实情。  
“我就说嘛，奈良怎么可能这么早订婚，这些狗仔真是逊毙了。”宍户把报纸随手扔开，一脸不屑地瞥了一眼，就差对着它比中指了。  
“宍户你不希望吗？”这是半睡半醒地当了半天听众的慈郎。  
“是她会不高兴。”眼一垂一瞥，球拍架上肩膀，宍户一边make his way to the court一边对聚集在身边的一帮人懒懒地开口，“我说你们这帮人很闲嘛，迹部，身为部长带头偷懒啊。”  
“啊！对不起宍户前辈，我太松懈了。前辈能和我打一场吗？”好人凤抓过球拍去追赶前辈。  
“凤，我要和你还有宍户打双打！侑士，侑士！”红发猫抓着忍足的袖子摆出“不答应就哭给你们看”的表情。  
“嗐嗐。”这个被拉走了。  
“哇噻大家都好有干劲的样子呐，我也精神起来了！”这是一跃而起自说自话地抓了一个非正选去练手了的绵羊。  
“桦地，进球场，我们练练。”环顾在五分钟之内变得生机勃勃而鸡飞狗跳（不至于吧= =||）的训练场，迹部的目光最终停在了拿球拍指着场那头面露傲然神色的宍户身上。  
宍户，只要是你向本大爷开口，本大爷一定帮忙到底，只是有些事你要自己弄明白，无人替你。


	33. Chapter 33

这桩多少有点乌龙的“（伪）情敌事件”在两三天之后总算是die away了。  
对于商界政界着实沸沸扬扬了几天的绯闻，她看过报纸后态度淡然，并没有什么回应，倒是一向很少回应外界那些莫须有传闻的柳迅速出面澄清，  
语气中透着警示的意味。碍于柳家的权势新闻界是没什么人再有那个胆子继续挖这方面的花边新闻。  
当然，她之后和柳在公开场合也不再有什么特别的交集，这是后话。  
不觉已经到了八月的下旬，暑假所剩无多。  
半个月前由忍足侑士心血来潮引发的事件的两位当事人现正悠闲地呆在女方房间，一坐一靠，一边做着自己的事一边有一搭没一搭地闲聊。  
“这是……”宍户亮推开正在看的《资本主义世界通史》，身子一侧靠在椅背上，指指CD walkman，它刚换了首风格不同的歌开始播放。  
“风居住的街道，”她会意地答，“矶村由纪子的。”  
“嘛，歌名和曲风不像啊，感觉很悲伤的一首歌。”  
“在轻风吹拂的午后，一个安宁小镇的街道上，旅人在街的尽头倒下，从此长眠……这是我听到这首歌时见到的画面。”她放下手中竹取物语的翻译稿，说。  
“……诶？”他本能地惊讶了一声，随即easy，这一段时间他听到的惊爆的消息够多了，不差这一个。  
“是梦里见到的。我第一次听到这首歌是在一间人少的茶餐厅小睡，在梦里见到了刚刚说的场景，觉得很凄美，才买了碟。”  
“喔……”他不知道该怎样回答。  
“要是这个暑假永远都不会尽该有多好。”她拿起稿子又看了两行，突然感慨。  
“喔！你也会发出这样的感叹嘛。”宍户亮一手拉住工作桌保持平衡，椅子一翘一转换了个方向，“我还以为你是个没有‘暑假综合症’的乖学生  
呢，原来你也不想上学啊。”  
“算是吧，其实更确切地说是不想让自己的青春就这么过去了。”手带着纸张滑落在床上，她把眼神投向窗外。  
“‘青春’这个词和你不搭啦奈良。”他说的是实话，她的气质和“青春”这个充满着热血和叛逆的词一点边都沾不上。  
她浅浅地笑了：“那宍户君认为最适合我的词是什么？”  
“是……”一时愣住，抓抓头想了一会，一个挺文艺的词出现在他的脑中，他便不假思索地脱口而出，“隽秀。”  
她的笑加深了：“喔呀，看来我的性格就是如此嘛。母亲大人也是这样说我。”  
“啊……那还真是巧诶。”一时心血来潮，宍户亮忽然问道，“说起来，奈良你的妈妈长得很好看吧？”  
“嗯，母亲大人很漂亮的，气质也超优。”她谈起母亲，脸上有淡淡的骄傲。  
“奈良你长相是像爸爸，还是像妈妈？”他像是平日里聊闲天一般地问。  
“……”她低下头沉默了一下，像在思索，“像妈妈。”

手机短信铃响起，她歉意地对他笑了笑，拿过手机翻开盖，是柳莲二的来信，简短而意义丰富：  
『从未见你如现在这样，是过去太压抑还是现在太放纵？』  
深知他一定又鬼神不知地把自己的最新资料一一没准连哪一天中午饭吃的什么都不会放过一一又收集分析了一回，她用留海隔开宍户亮看她的眼  
神，无奈而清冷地笑了笑，回复道：  
『我不觉现在和过去有什么差，即便有，就当是梦也好，好歹让我活这一时。』


	34. Chapter 34

不管以向日为首的一干人等再怎哀嚎,第四维是不可改变的。  
报到前三天,奈良尹马向宍户家告辞住回了宿舍。  
当她拿着行李包出门的时候,宍户里子抱着她死活不撒手,最后还是宍户家两兄弟一个拉一个挡劝了半天,又有奈良尹马保证每个周末都会来做客,才悻悻地松开手放行。

新学期伊始,最令他们惊讶的便是开学典礼。  
做讲话的居然不是他们网球社常年霸气外露的大爷而是他的未婚妻佐僚竹央。  
她上台时但凡是根有那么点思想的苇草都能感觉到她身上浓烈的煞气,而她言简意赅却着实让在场的老师差点背过气去的发言更是笃定了他们的这一感觉。  
“你们可能感觉奇怪,为什么新学期少了那么几个特别跳的人。具体怎么回事你们八成都能猜得到。原因很简单,她们惹了不该惹的人。”她说着,眼神对向站在场下的迹部景吾,得到对方默许后继续道,“所以在此特地给你们一条训戒,二年e班的奈良尹马是我们佐僚家和迹部家罩的。若有人再敢动她一根头发,姑奶奶以两家的名义保证,他活不到日落。”  
最后毫不留情地用狠戾的眼神扫了一遍听众们,对台下人噤若寒蝉的反应很满意,甩头,下台。  
“哇叻佐僚你好有型！”向日岳人在中午大家聚餐的时候一边大发感慨,一边拿腔拿调地学话“说什么‘保证他活不到日落’,太帅了!”  
话音未落,一旁的奈良尹马便很给面子地“噗嗤”一声笑了。  
宍户看着女孩满脸的笑意,心情格外舒畅。她在早上的事件过后便一朝成名天下知,被新闻社和电视台围追堵截狂轰滥炸了一上午,最后终于在lunchtime由忍无可忍的佐僚同学派迹部社长出面,一个眼神秒杀了所有跟踪偷拍采访者,而她也因此第一次和他们一起吃了午饭。  
他的确对佐僚竹央无视她的低调公开对她实行保护的做法有些不爽,那些尾随她的人的行为更是让他嗤之以鼻,但他得知她和他们同席时还是忍不住小乐一把。  
用她的话说,这也算是一种福利喔  
啧,他也被各地区的腹黑因子波及到了那么一点点嘛。  
“奈良亲这下可以放心地在学校里闯荡了呀,不会再有什么阻力了。”脸上明明白白写着“蓄意”二字,做着哪壶不开提哪壶的“不华丽”行径,忍足侑士笑得格外妖孽。  
“唉,”按了按眉心,她叹了口气,轻蹙眉,“竹央啊,明知我不喜欢这样做却还……”抱怨的语气显而易见却没有一丝责备之意。  
“这样不好么”佐僚竹央还未开口,迹部先问。  
“这样我不还是变成了全民公敌”  
“你怕了,啊嗯”迹部抚上泪痣,眯起那双万人为之倾倒的桃花眼看她。  
“迹部君不用激我,我从未怕过,只是觉得有点麻烦。”她吃下一块卯之花,淡淡地抬眼。  
“唔,还算华丽。”手拿捏了下额前的头发（那是圣鲁道夫某经理的动作啦XD），迹部赞许地点点头。  
“佐僚学姐你的发言稿不是学生会早就拟好的吗不读没有关系吗”凤好人地问。  
“我烦不了他们要我讲什么。那种的用脚趾想想都知道一定又是什么学校多伟大老师多尽职我们学生要加油的屁话。”佐僚竹央毫不掩饰对学生会那帮走狗的鄙夷,“姑奶奶又不是他们的播音员,我想说什么他们管得到么。”  
“竹央你,”奈良尹马放下筷子,手指轻轻弹向佐僚竹央的额头,“过分倨傲。”  
佐僚竹央毫不示弱地探身伸手弹回去：“尹马你，过分倔强。”

接下来的一段时间依旧是他宍户亮平静的校园生活。功课，网球，无异于前。

又一个周末,宍户亮一如既往地起了个早带着佑一散步去了。  
回家,掏钥匙,开门,客厅传来每个周末雷打不动的日剧声。  
径自安顿大狗,回厨房拿了早饭,准备回房的宍户亮想起,至少要和奈良尹马打个招呼。  
“早啊,奈良……你哭了”发现女孩脸颊上有不住滑落的眼泪,宍户亮惊讶地问。  
“啊,是啊……因为,太感人了嘛……”她抬手搂了揉发红的眼框,无奈而故作轻松地对他耸耸肩。  
向电视望了望,是最近新出的家庭温情剧。同班的女生们在课间谈论过,宍户亮有印象,充满着感人的亲情戏码。  
然而他并不认为一向对日剧看看则已的她会因为这种程度的节目而哭。  
“宍户君可以帮我拿一下纸巾吗”她抬起袖子,犹豫了一下,还是放下了。  
他这才发现,家里除了他她,并无他人。  
“唔好。”他去厨房拿了一盒面纸递给她,“我妈他们呢”  
“伯母和奶奶去百货商场采购日常用品,爷爷去老年人会所喝茶了。”她抽出一张纸,说。  
“老爸他……”  
“伯父不是去开会了么？”低下头擦了眼泪，擤了鼻涕，她再次抬头。  
“我都忘了。”他挠挠头。  
刚想再找个话题继续聊下去，他忽然见她站了起来，鬓角的碎发和额上的刘海随着她的脚步前后摆动，不时遮住她的脸，她的表情一瞬间有了宍户亮无法全部捕捉到的复杂变化，最后还是变成了笑容。  
“我说，宍户君，想不想听听我说的故事？”她将碎发拨到耳后。  
“……嗯？啊……你想说的话，好啊。”  
“那在此之前，宍户君想喝咖啡吗？”她走向宍户家大理石吧台，熟练地启动了咖啡机。

左手托着小碟右手将咖啡缓缓放在碟子上，宍户亮侧过头看了看奈良尹马，第三次欲言又止。  
“宍户君是不是想说，‘奈良，为什么你泡得这么好的咖啡’？”“唰”地拉开窗户，她的刘海被风吹得微微地动。  
“嘛。”他发出一个表示肯定的音节。  
“我曾经说过，说我不精通西式文化什么的，是偏见呢。”她抬起头，看向天空。  
他没有答话，等她的下文。  
“其实我啊，相对于大和文化，反而是西式的东西更能接受，因此也更精通唷。……  
“宍户君记得吗，上次说起摇滚的事情。我很常听摇滚，对歌手也很熟，不亚于宍户君哦。  
“宍户君，猜猜我是怎样学会做咖啡的？……  
“是小的时候妈妈带我去茶餐厅，就是上次和你提到的那家，在那里坐了一个下午。我看了几乎所有咖啡的制作过程，也看了调酒师是怎样调酒的，然后，就会了。  
“没有练习，没有实践，就光是看一看，我就学会了呢。……  
“很厉害吧。但是对于和式的东西就完全不是这样。  
“我的茶道练习了7年，虽然成绩不错，但那是我回家之后就练习再练习的成果喔。像和食，我只会做简单的饭菜，正式的学到现在都不很会做呢。……  
“如果我是生在宍户君这样的家里，或许家长会夸奖我说‘尹马真不错这么小就会做咖啡做点心了诶’，对吧。但父亲大人他，不喜欢西式的东西，一点点都不呢。  
“宍户君你知道吗那天从茶餐厅回来,我兴致勃勃地把用餐厅里的咖啡机做的咖啡端到父亲大人面前的时候,父亲大人他一眼都没有看我,直接挥挥手就叫我拿走。  
“我当时真的很不甘心呐……若不是因为不甘,也不会缠着父亲让他尝了……”她闭上眼睛。  
“然后,父亲大人用余光瞪了我一眼。是余光喔,那个时候厌烦到连正眼都不愿对着我呢,……  
“然后,手一甩把那杯咖啡打翻在地上,对我说,软弱而只会哀求的人也就剩下灭亡这一条路了。……”她努力保持着笑容,但不免有些哽咽的声音还是暴露出她略有些激动的情绪,忍耐了很久之后,她的嘴角无力地扯出一个无奈的弧度,两行泪水终于悄然自白皙的脸上缓缓滑落。  
“若不是当时还是道场继承人的大哥迅速冲进来护住我,或许我会被家规处置的吧……  
“又或许会直接吃到一记耳光……谁知道呢……”她垂下头,抬起手擦眼睛,声音渐渐弱下去了。  
怎么办？这是宍户亮脑中闪现的第一个问题。  
上一次女生在自己面前哭，是什么时候？三个月前？还是多久？  
上一次自己安慰女生是什么时候？……幼儿园？可能从没有过吧。  
一般看到这样的场面他都是撇撇嘴直接走人的吧。  
哭什么的，太过软弱了。他总是这么想。  
然而对于她，却生不出“不够坚强”的念头。  
该说什么？“别哭了”，还是“没事，哭出来就好了”？  
“奈，奈良……你……很勇敢。”话刚说完，宍户亮立刻就想拿个锤子敲死自己。  
“……谢谢你。”出乎他的意料，女孩抬起脸来注视着他，笑了笑。  
“喏，纸巾。”他很庆幸自己很有先见之明地带了必要装备。  
“谢谢。”她伸手接过纸巾。  
他站在一旁，默默等待。  
抽了四五张纸之后,她镇定了一下情绪,直起身子看向他,用还算平静的语调带着歉意地说了句“劳烦宍户君,听了这么多无理的抱怨。”  
一阵沉默，他没有答话。  
“……宍户君,怎么了”她看着他严肃的脸,略显不安地问。  
“奈良。”又是一阵沉默。过了半晌,他终于开口喊她的姓。  
“是!”这是他第一次在她面前表现得如此严肃,她有些惊讶地下意识喊出一个短促有力的音。  
“你知不知道，不高兴的事情憋在心里，是会憋出病来的？”  
“我身体很好……”  
“我要是有你那样的爸爸，我早就和他打起来了吧。”  
“……这样不好，不利于家庭和睦。”  
她就是伤心的时候也有心情说笑。  
他想笑却笑不出来，轻咳了一声，拍拍她的头：“……真是乖小孩啊。”  
“不要把我当小孩子啊。”皱皱眉，她没有反对，嘴角勾起一点无奈的弧度。  
“你就像和我们是一家人一样了，至少我们都这么认为。”  
“我很喜欢宍户君你和你的家人,我这几个月来经常到这里,伯父伯母爷爷奶奶学长和宍户君都努力在让我融入这个家庭,我一直都知道。”她的手不停地揉搓着衣角，絮絮地说，“我不想离开这里，你们也同我的亲人一般……我知道宍户君你们不满意我总是说“麻烦你们真是太抱歉了”之类的做法，只是，即便是对亲人，我也经常用敬语……我有在改正的，宍户君愿意等我慢慢改掉这个习惯吗”  
说罢,她抬起头直视宍户亮,眼里满是恳求。  
在心里愣了一下，宍户亮随即大咧咧揉了揉她的留海：“嘛，那还用说？”  
她伸手理了理被揉乱的头发，转悲为喜。


	35. Chapter 35

眼见第二学期的第一个月就要过去,这几天学校里不少女生都兴奋不已,仿佛等待着什么的到来。  
“唉,少女心,少年可知”忍足搭上当事人的肩,调侃。  
“去死。”拍掉身上的狼爪子,宍户毫不客气地回了两个音节。  
“不过话说,我们社的人生日还真是撞在一起啊,半个月前岳人才被甜点轰炸过,现在又是你,接着又到迹部和我了,呀叻呀叻,九月十月真是,多事之秋啊。”  
“不要误用习语来双关,冷笑话一点都不好笑啦。”对这个家伙时不时冒出的一两句大阪式吐槽,宍户作为一个正宗的京城人,只有抽嘴角的份。  
“哎,宍户,奈良有说要给你送什么吗”向日岳人蹦蹦跳跳地围着宍户打转转。  
“怎么可能。”  
“会是糖果吗,巧克力呢,或者是点心”  
“她不会做甜点啦别打我礼物的主意。”宍户生平第一次撒谎撒得面不改色。  
其实,自从那天坦白了她很精通西式文化之后,她每次来家都会下厨房,就算不做牛排通心粉也会烤点蛋糕饼干什么的给一家人饱个口福。  
摊手,谁让这只红色妹妹头每年这个时候都会来光明正大地偷吃他的拥趸们给他的巧克力等一切甜品,一边大块朵硕一边还美其名曰“你这些巧克力味道淡一点我的那些压根甜得不能吃”。  
……他该说谢谢嘛!宍户想到这里,一头黑线。是你小子太喜欢甜食人家女生才会往死里加糖的好不好？！  
“那奈良到时候送你的礼物,一定要第一~个给我看喔!”小猫不甘心地又加了一句。  
“嗐嗐……”他对这只动物无言了。  
夏末秋初的风还有一丝热气,用手松松地遮住了眼睛,他抬头望望四点多钟已经不甚强的太阳。  
奈良的礼物一定适合自己的吧。他不担心。

『我明天有事,不能去宍户君的家了,抱歉。』10月到来前的倒数第四天,周五,他接到她的短信。  
『喔,没关系。后天可以办完吗』他回复说。  
『当然。w』她发来的简讯最后破天荒加了一个颜文字,看得他的心情也不由地好起来。  
“宍户同学,请接受我的礼物吧!”  
“宍户学长,这是我做的巧克力,请学长务必尝一尝好吗”  
“还有我做的蛋糕,一定会符合宍户大人的口味的。”  
“宍户同学生日快乐。”  
……9月29日,自从向冰帝校门进发以来,延路都有女生拉住他硬把礼物塞在他手里。说的话,告白也好,祝福也罢,不一而足。  
“宍户学长,这是我自己做的饭团,请学长在运动之余品尝一下吧。”在校门口又遇到一群,这是第一个冲上来的。  
无奈地抱着一堆被迫接受的礼物,宍户连想死的心都有。  
为什么送的都是吃的啊……他又不是猪。  
“嗨嗨,美丽的小姐们。我代替你们宍户sama收下你们的礼物,我向你们保证,你们的巧克力蛋糕什么的,绝对不会有剩喔。”忍足一挥手,向日岳人忙不迭从女生们手中把礼物一一收来。  
“拜托忍足大人了!~”  
“啊,想到宍户同学会品尝,就好幸福啊。”  
“是啊是啊。”  
“宍户学长吃力地抱着礼物的样子也好帅啊……”  
身后女生们顶着鸡心眼+大红脸在一起叽叽喳喳,脸上眼中心心念念只有一句“我要吃”的向日岳人在他身边兜圈子,宍户冲他一扬脖。  
任君处置。

“唷,宍户,生日快乐。这是本大爷给你的礼物,好好感谢本大爷吧。”  
“前辈,生日快乐,这个希望前辈喜欢。”  
“亮,这是我的礼物要收好喔~啊,差点忘记说,生日快乐!”  
“宍户,那个……生日快……zzz……”  
迹部的无期限YONEX顶级VIP卡,凤的袖珍医药箱,向日的东京迪士尼一日贵宾券两人份,以及慈郎的手工羊羹一份。宍户不无感动地看着三年多以来的队友们。  
“宍户,生日快乐。喏,这个。”忍足施施然递给宍户一个hard disc。  
“给我这个做什么”  
“生日礼物咯,严格来说是我历尽辛苦从立海的柳莲二那里得到的。”  
又是柳莲二。宍户的眉几不可察地跳了一下。  
“他给我的原话是,当你面对奈良亲感到困惑的时候,这上面唯一没有加密的文件里有他的联系方式。他会告诉你密码,这个disc里有关于奈良的几乎是一切资料。”  
“切,我还不需要立海的人来瞎搀和什么。”宍户不屑地瞥了瞥,却没注意自己说的话有什么含义。  
“他也希望这个disc不会有被用到的一天。嗯,嗯,好兄弟,加油。”忍足煞有介事地拍拍宍户的肩,惹得向日岳人忍不住“噗嗤”一声笑了出来。

“今天就到这里,解散。”迹部一声令下,非正选们纷纷如释重负般走向更衣间。  
顺带说一句,自从他宍户亮在暑假之初发过一次飙之后,更衣室再没有随处摆放的电器,更不用说绊到人的电线了。  
“宍户,奈良怎么还没来”宍户回头,看到正选们都还没有离开。  
“我有说过她会来这里吗”  
“可是她每个周末都会和你一起来的不是么”  
“她说有事。”宍户嘴上说着,心中莫名有些烦闷。  
已经黄昏了,按照她的说法这个时候该是over了的,他今天还特地把手机带到了球场,但到现在都没有消息,也不出现。  
“什么嘛……我还以为可以看到奈良给宍户的礼物呢。”红发猫嘟起嘴,叽叽咕咕地表示不满。  
“前辈为什么不给奈良学姐发条简讯问一下呢”凤永远充当着善解人意的好人一角。  
“……不用。”沉思了一回,宍户回答,“她若记得,必会来找我。”


	36. Chapter 36

“呜,那大家都回家回家吧。”在场的所有人都仿佛看到红发猫的猫耳朵耷拉下来了。  
“……呼啊……睡得好饱……耶？部活已经结束了吗……？”一旁沉睡的绵羊舒舒然伸了个懒腰醒来了。  
“你是傻缺吗这两天睡得格外昏天黑地的。”正在烦闷中的宍户亮忍不住牙尖一把。  
“……哼……本来想告诉你的……现在我死都不说我认为你绕球场一周可以找到奈良亲。”还有些迷糊的绵羊断断续续地学着忍足的关西腔。  
……我了个去！= =|||  
“你说绕场一周可以找到她”  
“……唔……我是这么觉得的……”也不为说溜了嘴而恼,慈郎乖乖地点头。  
“好像很有趣的样子,我们一起这样找一下吧，ne，迹部？”  
“不要问本大爷。”

事实证明,有时候，小动物的直觉不可不信。比如地震前,再比如方才。  
绕着球场外的路走在最前面,宍户一边四下打量一边碎碎念“要是让我像个傻瓜一样白白走一圈就杀了你喔”,忽然看到她经常出现在上面的那棵常绿乔木下,有一只欧式古典的小木盒。  
俯身拾起,他听到头顶传来歌声。  
是她的声线,宍户抬头去看,却在浓密的树叶阻挡下没有看到。  
“雨に濡れた頬は（被雨水打湿的脸颊上）  
涙のにおいがした（散发出泪水的气息）  
やさしい眼差しの（眼神温柔的）  
旅人（旅人）”  
树叶被拨动发出清晰的“沙沙”声,宍户再度抬头,对上她紫色的瞳仁。  
“静かに响いてる（静静地回响着）  
懐かしい音楽（难忘的音乐）  
思い出せない记忆（在忘却了的记忆中）  
彷徨う（彷徨）”  
她穿了一件白底烟紫的格子衬衫,外面罩了件白色绸面开衫背心,下身是米色中裙，足踏乳白短帮靴，正扶着树枝，俯身笑吟吟注视着他。  
“梦は飞び立つの小さな翼で（梦想乘着能够飞上天空的小小翅膀）  
想いの消えない场所まで（一直飞到记忆不会消失的地方）  
二人で（两人一起）  
远い海を空を越えて（穿越遥远的大海和天空）”  
寒蝉低吟的声音和着她的歌声，她闭上眼睛，靠着树干，低下头。  
“暗い夜の中で（在漆黑的夜里）  
私を照らしてる（我想和照亮我的）  
优しい眼差しの贵方に（眼神温柔的你）  
会いたい……（相见……）”  
“宍户君，不打开看看里面是什么吗？”她带笑的声音传下来。  
“对啊对啊宍户，打开打开嘛，我好想看看是什么，你答应我要给我第一个看的！”向日岳人第一个跳出来支持。  
拨开木盒的搭扣，他掀开盖子。是一个相框。  
彩色玻璃做成的相框,用紫铜箍了边,薄而锋利的棱被细致地翻进了里面。  
“腾”地一声，宍户转头看时，女孩已经跳下了树，三两步跨到他面前。  
“我这两天玩失踪全是因为它喔。”她指指他手里的相框，“喜欢吗？”  
“嘛，还不错啦。”宍户说着，低头端详。  
它有着帝王紫的底色，左侧镶嵌着一朵花，长相平凡却红得鲜艳。  
“说起来，芥川君的直觉很不错呀……或者说，在睡着的时候也能感知到身边事物的变动吗？”她转身看向身后打哈欠的慈郎。  
“……呵呵，彼此彼此嘛。”绵羊哈欠完毕，露出笑容。  
……和这家伙相处了这么久都没看出来，原来也是腹黑！  
“还要感谢芥川君，不然可能就没机会送出去这个surprise了。毕竟，在这里唱歌，才最有意境不是吗？”  
“我要pocky~~~~”绵羊大言不惭地腆过脸来伸出双手求喂食。  
“没问题，芒果味的，明天给你。”  
感情你俩是串通好的啊……  
“我没有和事先和芥川君商量过，我想他大概只是帮了我一个忙吧。”读出了众人眼中的复杂意味，奈良尹马开口。  
“在树上唱歌吗？我记得，你那天在KTV唱的歌就叫做这个名字吧，啊—嗯？”  
“没错。在树上唱歌，这就是快乐哦。”  
“什么嘛，这样也太简单了吧。”头凑在宍户那里研究礼物的向日岳人抬头说。  
“一点都不。”她笑了，“这是一个很严肃的问题哦。”  
“如果我不安心，没有依靠，总是郁郁寡欢的话，怎么能有心情唱歌呢？如果我没有时间，庸庸碌碌的话，怎么会有可能坐到树上呢？如果我没有一颗想要歌唱的心，就算是所有条件统统满足，唱出来的歌，也不会好听的。”她解释，“所以，家庭，学习，等等，一切都不落下的情况下，才会有这种快乐的感觉呢。”


	37. Chapter 37

“所以，家庭，学习，等等，一切都不落下的情况下，才会有这种快乐的感觉呢。”  
然后……

就没有然后了。  
总之后来被慈郎拖走了的迹部忍足一干就只是在第二天中午看到他拿羊蹄子抱着一包芒果味的pocky和一包提拉米苏味的pejoy大嚼罢了。问起那包pejoy的来历，他只是一边愈发咀嚼得嘎吱嘎吱响，一边说，你猜。  
然后……  
被各种眼神包围了的宍户很郁闷。在那帮人走了以后他们俩也没干什么，就直接回家参加家庭party罢了。  
但他却记得奈良尹马在唱生日歌的时候的样子，就如同她上次在球场露出的笑容，不，比那时更开心。  
抹奶油的时候也一样。  
以往都只是被哥哥一个人攻击，虽然会中招但毕竟还能抵挡甚至回击，而这一次却是完败。  
她的速度很快也很准，躲闪起来也迅疾，他虽然速度上不弱但还是占了下风。  
被抹了一头一脸啊……他无不抑郁地想，哥哥还在旁边时不时地落井下石。  
“还不是因为你没有人家奈良快，亏你还是男孩子。”当他冲澡出来对哥哥挥拳头的时候，哥哥一句话很成功地击败了他。  
“对啊，正因为我是个女生，力气不大，所以只有快一点才不会被打败嘛。”她耸耸肩，帮他辩解说。  
……总之，不管怎样，他的生日，今年特别完美。  
九月，平平安安地过去了。

『家里有事，我回奈良了，这周末不能去宍户君的家里了，抱歉。』在课堂上，他的手机突然在口袋里震动起来了，按开，是她的短信。  
『没关系，家里事重要，回来的时候要给我mail哦。』他回。  
他等了很久，从物理课等到下课再等到古典课上到大半，她一直没有再回复。  
让她在工作日火速赶回家的事，会是什么呢？  
中午在天台吃饭，他问起佐僚竹央这个问题，她也表示一无所知。  
“她那个脾气古怪的父亲，天晓得又要她回去做什么。”  
他最终没有再在这个问题上纠结下去。  
即便是和他，和网球社的正选们关系改善了，她依旧是这样，不想让别人知道的事情，别人总是很成功地无法得知。  
这，也算是她很厉害的一个地方吧。宍户盖上便当盒的盖子，向后挪了一下靠在墙上，仰头望向天空。  
明明已经感觉很接近很接近，其实还是疏远的很吗？至少上午她轻轻松松就脱离了他可触及的范围，这就可以证明。  
“喂，宍户，你感觉到夏天那种殷殷的雷鸣了吗？”他正盯着天空发呆，佐僚竹央的声音突然在他旁边响起。  
“……哈？”宍户定定地看着她，“什么？”  
“我是说，夏日暴雨将至时的那种不安。”  
“啊……”他的眼光飘向右上角，给了个不予置否的语气词。  
向日岳人和忍足侑士一唱一和地吐着槽，凤拿着饭盒微笑着看着他们，迹部桦地坐在一旁安静吃。  
和那边的热闹相比，这边气压格外低沉。  
“她，并不是只会微笑的木偶，她也会欢笑，也会哭泣。”佐僚竹央看了看宍户的脸，叹了口气，说。  
“什么意思？”  
“我只是希望，她可以开心地笑，不用再哭了。”


	38. Chapter 38

再没有她的消息，一直一直都没有。  
周末他是被闹钟喊起的，起床时已经七点过了，迷迷糊糊醒来看到闹钟的第一反应是“哎呀她已经来了吗”。  
随后才想起她这周不来。  
下楼吃早饭，妈妈也不如平常有精神，仿佛电视里的肥皂剧是最不喜欢的科普节目。  
一天下来，“尹马为什么没有来”这个问题被问了有七八次，他解释得格外心累。  
周一，周二……桌边日历被撕去了十多页，她依然没有出现。  
他总会在球场上有意无意地看向那棵常绿乔木，但无一例外，都是失望告终。  
佐僚竹央依旧跟着迹部每天中午和网球社正选回合一次用餐，这位总会在午餐时间和向日聒噪一会的大小姐现在却在饭桌上把“食不言寝不语”这条淑女守则做得比谁都规范。  
没有任何事情发生，但他却感觉比事情发生还要难熬。  
佐僚竹央说的没错，那一种夏日雷暴雨前身上的粘稠感，他是真真切切地感觉到了。  
时间一天一天过去，身边诡秘的气氛一点不减，直到他在二十多天的后，终于在走廊偶遇了她。

他就这样看着她一晃在眼前过去。  
他真的以为自己出现幻觉了，可是凤戳戳他对他说的那句“前辈，奈良学姐刚才有走过去诶……”让他不得不笃定了她回来了的事实。  
“我有看到。”他尽量平静地说。  
“可是奈良学姐都没有通知前辈说她回来了吗，刚才也没有看到前辈？”  
“她大概是为家里的事操心太多了吧。”他自然而然地为她辩解。  
“也是呢。奈良学姐很厉害的样子，能很好的处理很多事情。”  
“嘛……”  
凤长太郎是个单纯的学弟，宍户亮随便在一亿个理由里找一个就能说服他。

“喂，亮，奈良回来了诶你知道吗？”  
“唷，宍户，都没有见过奈良亲吗？”  
“宍户你这家伙知道的对吧。”  
“宍户……我都有看到，为什么你没……zzz……”  
他可以用一个理由来敷衍凤长太郎，可以用十个理由来说服向日岳人，可以用一句“要你管我”来打发忍足侑士，可以“切”一声直接从迹部景吾身边走过，可以不用去理会芥川慈郎，可以吼一句“你们这群人不去打球在这干什么真是逊毙了”来搞定其他八卦的部众，独独摆平不了宍户亮。  
一亿个理由里没有一个能说服他自己。  
一定发生了什么事情，什么很麻烦的事情。

“佐僚佐僚，你知道奈良回家以后发生了什么事情吗？”休息时间，向日岳人问场边等迹部的佐僚竹央。  
“不知道。”她说着，目光瞟向宍户。  
烦躁地扯下帽子抓头，宍户讨厌她看他的那种令他如坐针毡的眼神。  
“你不是和她好朋友吗？”  
“她不告诉我。”  
“你没有去问吗？”  
“都说了她不告诉我啦，你罗不罗嗦啊。想知道去神奈川问柳莲二去。”佐僚竹央很不耐烦地动手赶人。  
柳莲二……又是柳莲二。  
“宍户，要不要去问？”  
“不要。”斩钉截铁的回答。  
“宍户你口不对心啊。”  
“什么口不对心,真是逊。”他没好脸色给那只狼看。  
“唉。”摊手,摇头,叹气,忍足侑士将目光投向同样探过目光的迹部大爷。  
“唔。”迹部看看忍足,发出一声不明意义的闷哼。

这个周末,他再次起了个大早,原指望她会像往常一样出现在自己家门口的,但最终还是失望。  
其实早已经有了觉悟了,但即使现实如他,也依旧抱着那明明根本不存在的一丝希望。

“前辈,前辈。”凤的喊声讲沉浸在想念中的宍户拉回了现实。  
他现在正和学弟走在社团用教学楼的一楼走廊。  
“什么事长太郎”  
“奈良学姐又要过去了喔……”凤凑到他耳边轻声提醒。抬眼,没有错,她如上次一般正要拐进楼梯。  
“你不必等我了,先回去吧。”他说着,向着她离开的方向追去。  
她怎样他不知道,但他受不了,这样的沉闷和疏远。  
他这次学乖了,轻轻赶到她身后直接一把握住她的手腕。  
她的手习惯性地挣脱,未果,他抓得很紧却很有分寸地没有去弄痛她。  
回过头来,她一点不吃惊地冲着他微笑:“宍户君。”  
“啊、啊,奈良。”  
“什么事”她笑得婉转,一如他在半年前在古剑道社见到她第三面时她脸上挂着的笑容。  
“我这段时间都不怎么见到你……”  
“我这几天都很忙,剑道社有很多事情要处理,竹央想找更大的空间练习,我要申请。”他话还没说完,她打断了他。  
“啊……这……”  
他没想到她会这样回应,满腹牢骚一时半会发不出来,只听她又说:“不能继续陪宍户君打球我感觉很抱歉,宍户君家里我也会寄点礼物道个歉,其他的事情以后之后再说吧。”  
她用一个无比肯定毫无反驳余地的句子结束了对话,轻轻拨动留海,翩然转身离去。  
看着她微微飘动的宝蓝长发,他晃了神,没有追上去。

“真是不华丽。”第二天迹部从当时好人地等了前辈一会儿的凤口中得知这件事的始末后如是说。  
再怎么也只是个有些热血的粗线条的少年罢了,无论如何不可能在你来我往的交涉中胜过她,这个和心细如尘的柳来往从不落下风的少女。  
若是她不想让人知道的事,即使亲近如佐僚、敏锐如迹部、相知如柳，想要探知也不是件易事,更何况这三个人,前两个一直守口如瓶,后一个迄今隔岸观火。


	39. Chapter 39

更何况这三个人,前两个一直守口如瓶,后一个至今隔岸观火。  
当然，仅是至今罢了。  
“这周末，我们冰帝要和立海大附属举行练习赛。”迹部大爷在星期三的晨练上宣布，“就算前社长幸村留学法国已经退出网球社，立海大的实力还是不容小觑，这次的青年选拔和U-17合宿也是全员参加，我们不可以放松。因此这两天自主练习。”  
“呐呐，迹部，这次的比赛次位表是什么？”  
“没有排，自己选择。”  
“丸井丸井~Hurray~~”一向在这个时候昏睡在场边的慈郎此刻挥舞着球拍在场边跳跃欢呼。  
“……”宍户默默地听着，凤在一旁静静看着前辈。  
沉默了很久，宍户站起身，拿起球拍：“长太郎，陪我去打一局。”  
“当然好。”凤笑得谦和。  
说是打一局，等到两个人都大汗淋漓地走回休息室的时候已经是月上枝头了。  
“前辈这段时间训练都特别拼命呢……”背起包走出休息室锁上门，凤问。  
“不能松懈啊，马上就是练习赛了……就算不是，也不能大意不是吗。”宍户一本正经地回答。（喂喂你一下抄袭了冢部皇帝两个人的台词是怎么回事啊啊啊= =）  
“是呢。”凤顿了顿，问，“前辈在为奈良学姐的事情烦恼吗？”  
“啊……”不明意义的回答。  
“前辈为什么会烦恼呢？”  
“因为不习惯。”  
那条他一直希望着会永远存在的毛巾，不见了。  
“宍户前辈有什么对策可以恢复到以前的样子吗？”  
“……没有。”他老老实实地回答。  
“宍户前辈讨厌柳前辈吗？”凤又问。  
“……还好。”只是真的一点都不喜欢他。  
“我……虽然忍足前辈不让我说出去，但是我还是认为宍户前辈有知道的必要，”凤很认真地看着宍户，说，“其实忍足前辈在那次茶会后就一直和柳前辈保持着联系。我听忍足前辈提起过，柳前辈说，奈良学姐在还小的时候家里可能发生过什么很不好的事情，但具体的资料就连他都不知道，可见是一件很重大的事故。我想，奈良学姐是不是现在也碰到了这样的困境才会很迷茫，很想逃避呢……前辈认为呢？”  
是那次兄长的去世吗？……也就是说，她现在又有家人去世了还是怎么？……但也不会啊，如果往事都可以对他说，那现在为什么不可以呢……她到底还有什么没有告诉他？！  
看着前辈因为自己刚才的一段话慢慢纠结起来了的脸，凤担心地轻声唤道：“……前辈，前辈？”  
“啊，我还好。”他挥挥手。  
“所以，就算是为了奈良学姐，去问一问也是好的？”  
“……”他没有回答，只是抓着网球袋的手更大力了一些。


	40. Chapter 40

周末，因为帅哥集群效应，又是有东京第一名校的名产网球社正选出场，校门外本应该有大批不明生物拖着哈喇子尖叫的，但现在却鸦雀无声。  
真田社长星期五下了死命令，只要冰帝来的客车往立海大门口一停，再有什么犯花痴的要签名的尖叫的流口水的生物在他眼里出现，不论男女，就地正法。  
“迹部社长，许久未见。”  
“唷，真田，陶醉在本大爷华丽的美技之下吧。”自恋的迹部社长轻抚刘海（吐槽一下，那中分的脑袋啊……= =|||），优雅万分地接了一句。  
“等会进了球场，还请多指教。”  
“相信本大爷的实力吧，啊—嗯，桦地？”  
“usu。”  
两人握过手，在车上坐了许久早已不耐烦了的冰帝众人陆续下车。  
“丸~井~君~~”绵羊第一个从车上冲下来，眼见着就要倒戈，迹部一声令下，“桦地号”迅速出手，直接揪住队服拎起。  
“啊呀桦地你干什么干什么我要去找丸井啦不要拦着我@#￥%&*……”绵羊悬在空中，形象全无地叽哇乱叫。  
……一阵小风吹过……冰帝和立海的众人抖了抖，很一致的表示：不认识不认识打死都不认识。  
“我们直接进球场吗？”真田皇帝大义凛然地来救场了。  
“嗯哼，今天就让本大爷看看，本大爷的迹部王国和你的‘阴’，哪一个更厉害吧。”  
“乐意奉陪。”  
真田率先和迹部并排走入校门。冰帝众人紧随其后，立海的正选列成一派站在校门口。  
依次看去，吹着泡泡的丸井，表情无比好人地对着冰帝众人鞠了个躬的桑原，一边“puri”一边对桑原说着“不用每次都要对人家行日本大礼啦”的仁王，推了推眼镜反出一道光的柳生，叫嚣着“你们学校的怪物们也由我打败吧”的切原……以及站在最后一个的军师柳。  
向来眯着的眼睛扫视冰帝众人，在看到宍户的时候突然有了要睁开的趋势，但也只不过是趋势罢了。他稍稍扯动嘴角，对着宍户微微颔首。  
“嘛……”他发出一个无实意的语气词，表示回应。

球场内。  
“常胜立海大”的声音不绝于耳，两校的正选们已经在互相物色自己的对手。  
一边。  
“喂喂，你们两个，跟我们打一场吧。”向日岳人用他浅绿色的球拍指着正在吃蛋糕的丸井。  
“问题没有哦~”丸井三两口把蛋糕吞下肚，有些含糊不清地说。  
“不要！！丸井跟我去打单打啦~~”这是见状冲上来抢人的芥川慈郎。  
“可是桑原今天来了总不能让他一个人吧，不行啦，我·要·打·双·打·啦，芥川你不要拦着我！！”这是忙不迭从胳膊上往下扒人……啊呸，扒羊的丸井文太。  
“……”“……”这是不想插嘴的忍足侑士和用他苦手的日语实在没法形容此刻感想的胡狼桑原。  
“扒不下来……桑原……”这是软硬兼施未果的哭丧着一张脸的丸井。  
“为什么又是我……”这是N·（N+1）次被拖下水的桑原。  
另一边。  
“……”这是手握球拍走到宍户坐着的长椅旁一言不发的柳莲二。  
“……”这是抬头看了看也是一言不发的宍户亮。  
“……”这是前辈不说话我也不说话的凤长太郎。  
“……我说，你们都在沉默个什么劲啊啊啊！！”这是不堪忍受诡异的气氛终于爆发了的切原赤也。  
“……”“……”“……”  
“靠——！！！这样子算怎么回事嘛！还打不打比赛还打不打啊啊？？！！”  
和宍户大眼小眼看了一会，柳俊秀的脸上露出微笑，缓缓走进球场。  
不约而同地斜眼看了看左边一干人的吵闹，又不约而同地看了看右边三人静谧和切原单方面暴走碎碎念的冰火两重天，再看看无聊地去欺诈非正选消遣了的仁王雅治和与泷荻之介看对眼了的柳生比吕士，迹部和真田同时开口：“真是不华丽的人呐……”“真是太松懈了！……”

“6-6，马上还得抢七……啊拉拉，真是鏖战呐搭档……”去恶搞了一番非正选们，白毛狐狸舒舒然站在场边，侧过头去问自家已经单方面屠杀完毕的绅士搭档。  
“接下来，还有很多没有发生的啊。”冷眼望了望场中，绅士淡淡地开口。  
抢七。柳切对宍凤的比赛已经进入白热化阶段，切原天使恶魔形态全开，柳的data无懈可击，另一边凤的重炮被柳的数据攻破但二人完美地合一摆出的pile mirage则使立海军师引以为豪的数据网球黯然失色。  
“6-7。”  
“7-7。”  
“8-7。”  
“8-8。”  
……  
本该发球的柳没有去接社员扔回的网球，他走向宍户和凤：“只是练习赛，知道对方实力便可，这样非要分出胜负来……反倒难看了不是吗？”  
宍户赞同般点了点头，拿着球拍转身回长椅擦汗收拾东西。  
“宍户san，等忙好了请跟我来一下。”柳没什么波澜的声音自场那头传过来。  
“好。”这样也好，他便期待着柳莲二能给他带来什么独家的惊爆消息吧。

“你们怎么都在这里？我们冰帝的其他人呢？”被柳带到了社团活动室里，看到不大的会议室里坐得满满当当的是立海大的全体正选。  
“我们当然都在这里咯，有什么问题？”丸井文太咬着泡泡糖问。  
“你们冰帝的其他正选应该都已经坐上回去的车子了吧……puri。”仁王用眼光扫了扫宍户，一句终还戏谑地爆了个口癖。  
“我们……也算半个知情者吧，关于你和奈良san的事情。”柳生比吕士推推眼镜架，说。  
“……”复杂的眼光投向柳莲二，“他们都是怎么知道的？”  
“秘密。”狐狸笑了笑说。  
“其实……我们都认识尹马君。”柳莲二开口。  
“都认识……是……”  
“我家是奈良县柳生家的分家。”柳生比吕士淡淡地解释。  
“我是扮成搭档才认识的奈良san呐……”狐狸勾上绅士的肩。  
“……剑道方面的交集……”皇帝说完压压帽檐，咕哝了一句“真是太松懈了”。  
“上次被痞子围攻，是她帮的我。”海带别扭了一番，甩出一句。  
“我是在一家饰品DIY店认识她的哦~”小猪“叭”地爆了一个泡泡，说。  
“我是因为和文太一起……”好人如是说。  
“幸村也因为艺术方面的事情和她有过交流。……算起来，我们认识尹马君的时间，都比宍户san你长呢。”军师总结上文。  
……你想说明什么？  
“本来神奈川才是尹马君在奈良县以外的根据地，但自从上了高二之后，她就很少出现了。”柳不紧不慢。  
“……”  
“在东京并没有什么特别熟识的人和地方，她又并不喜欢东京喧嚣的气氛，和这里相比，东京显然不是最好的选择不是吗？”  
“……”  
“宍户san你应该知道是为什么吧。”  
“……”他垂下眼，“但是……”  
“我想我们有必要探究一下她自十月初以来的奇怪行为。”柳进入正题。  
“……”他看着立海军师，抿了抿嘴，没说话。  
“文太。”柳顿了顿，突然转头唤了自家社员的名字。  
“嗐！”小猪答。  
“你说你和尹马君是在一家饰品DIY店认识的。”  
“是啊。”  
“那家店在哪里？”

于是，宍户亮便不容分说从立海网球社休息室被拉到了一条沿海的公路旁。  
面对着海的是一家名叫“纵”的小店。  
草绿色的店招上用金色的笔写着店名，因为时间过得有些久而褪了些色。  
乍一看这些生机勃勃的颜色并不像是和她十分沾边的。  
回头看看海，他收回了刚刚的判断。  
这样从容而宁静地坐落在海边公路上的，生机勃勃的小店，正是她所喜爱的吧。  
收回看海的目光，他问了身边拿着本子笔尖在纸上动个不停的柳：“为什么其他人都走了？”  
身边只有柳和丸井罢了。  
“其他人与此事无关，自然回去了。”柳说着，推开小店的门。  
挂在门口的风铃被拨动，发出清脆的响。  
一个将近四十岁的女人从柜台后走出来，看到丸井，脸上挂着笑。  
“妈妈~”丸井冲上去就是个大大的拥抱。  
“……”妈妈？  
“这是这里的老板娘山木季子阿姨，我们这些老客人都叫她妈妈。”丸井回头，解释。  
“叫伯母就好。”山木季子笑笑，从柜台中拿出抹茶慕斯，递给眼睛闪着光的丸井，“这些是文太的同学吗？”  
“他是，他不是。”指指柳再指指宍户，丸井在“百忙”中抬头。


	41. Chapter 41

“那么今天来，是有什么事情吗？”  
“伯母，您认识奈良尹马吧。”军师抬头。  
“你说尹马，当然认识，是我们家的老客人了。”  
“您知道她多少呢？”  
“不太了解，”山木季子笑笑回答，“只是偶尔来这里坐坐会聊一些琐事。”  
“她在九月末似乎特意订做了一套相框，是在这里吗？”  
“是在这里，但不是订做，是她自己手工做的。”  
“——除了是客人，其他就没什么交集了是吗？”  
“唔，不，不只是。我们家女儿在尹马家门下学剑道——一会就能看见她了。”  
“妈妈家的明姬超——级厉害的！……虽然比副部长还差点就是了。”丸井小猪偷偷又从柜台里摸出一块蛋糕，说。  
“那您有保留她做的相框的照片吗？”  
“有的，我拿给你们看看。”山木季子说着便要走向那高高的柜台。  
门边的风铃发出清脆的响声，柳莲二和宍户亮一起转头看向门口。  
走进店门的是一位少女，身后跟着一名中年男子。  
“明姬！～～”小猪一把将蛋糕塞进嘴里，冲上去就挂在了女孩的肩上。  
……这演的哪出啊？  
“这是我先生，和我女儿明姬。”季子阿姨笑眯眯地解释，“明姬和文太很投缘。”  
“山木明姬，立海大附属高中一年级生，剑道社主力，公认的下界社长。”军师翻翻笔记，说。  
“柳学长日安。”山木明姬摸摸丸井小猪的头，向柳莲二微微颔首。  
“学妹日安。”  
宍户越来越觉得在这帮子人里自己就是个多余的。  
“啊！！”山木明姬像是发现了新大陆一样，突然指着宍户惊叫一声。  
啧，上路了。宍户看到柳眯缝着的眼中流露出这样的意味。  
“你认得我？”  
“当然，你就是害尹马姐姐被罚的罪魁祸首！”山木明姬皱着眉头，用控诉的语气说。  
“明姬。”季子阿姨拍了一下山木明姬的肩膀。  
“可是妈妈！”  
“人家毕竟是学长。”季子将仍然有些愤愤不平的明姬拉到身边，找了个座位坐下来，“这下我明白文太为什么带着你们来找我了。”  
小猪抬起头“嘿嘿”笑了两声，柳莲二的嘴角划出一道弧度。  
“好吧，你们先聊着，我去做饮料。茶还是咖啡？”  
“随便阿姨了。”“随意吧。”“妈妈做的都好～”  
“呵呵。”季子轻笑，再次拍拍明姬的肩膀，“要好好对待学长们啊。”  
季子带着山木爸爸走进了内厅，宍户看了看柳。  
柳没说话，扬了扬头，意味明显。  
自己家的事自己解决。  
“你说我害奈良……？”  
“对，就是你，就是你害尹马姐姐被罚的。”  
“……为什么？”  
“……学长你为什么要这样接近尹马姐姐？”  
“……哈？”他被问得有点莫明其妙，“关系好当然应该接近啦？”  
“为什么要和姐姐关系好呢？”  
“这个……”他一时语塞。  
起源是忍足对他说的话，契机是那次受伤在医务室的偶遇。  
可原因是什么呢？  
“一开始是因为她很与众不同，后来是因为……”他说着，沉默了下来。  
是因为习惯了有她在而对她的离开无所适从。  
因为接近了而感受到了她的好，又因为想要得到她的好而想要接近，如此反复。  
他继续沉默，目光渐渐飘远，带着恍惚和一点点的悲切。  
“……好吧。”山木明姬一句话把他拉了回来，“我只是好奇学长您是凭什么让姐姐这样特殊地来对待你。”  
“……特殊地对待我？”  
“学长和姐姐关系这么好应该知道姐姐人好很听话吧。”  
“嗯。”  
“学长也应该知道姐姐对她的父亲，我的师傅言听计从吧。”  
“……嗯。”  
“我三个星期前去姐姐家学剑道，刚到就听说姐姐和师傅顶撞被罚跪祖先排位。”  
“……”  
“我没有见到姐姐，但问起道场里的老仆时他给了我一张被撕过重新粘好的照片。”  
“听他说在一天前的上午师傅收到了一封匿名信，指名师傅亲启。但师傅看后勃然大怒。事实上，那封信里放着一沓照片，照片的主人公是姐姐和一个男孩子。”  
“……”他大概猜到她想说什么了。  
“师傅立刻把姐姐从东京叫回奈良审问照片上的人。姐姐并不否认，但却一再恳求师傅不要归罪于那个男孩子，并在师傅提出‘不准再和他有一丝来往’的时候和他起了争执。  
“盛怒之下，师傅罚姐姐在神主前跪三天，不给吃饭。  
“学长应该知道那个男孩子是谁吧？”  
“……原来，是这件事啊……”宍户沉默了一刻，叹气。  
“学长认为这是一件无关紧要的事情吗？”  
“我并不这样认为。我知道，对她来说，家庭是最重要的东西。”并不在意学妹口气中的不善，他认真地回答。

“父亲大人……”她突然喃喃地说。  
“父亲大人很厉害哦！遭遇踢馆的还从没有输过呢。”  
“可是父亲大人不喜欢西式的东西，一点点都不呢……”  
“这样不好，不利于家庭和睦。”

奈良，你一直在努力维护着家庭的和睦吧。  
但是为什么呢？  
“……只是明明是严格到那样的父亲，为什么……”  
“不能理解吧？我也不能理解。若不是有一个超级温柔的母亲，真不知道姐姐是怎么过来的。。”  
“说起来，奈良的妈妈很像她吧。”  
“像吗？还好吧，气质比较像。”山木明姬想了想，说。  
“尹马君的发色和她的父母都不一样，很奇特，据说是因为她天生具有领导道场的资格。”柳抬头，淡定地冒出一句。  
“……这有科学依据吗？= = ”  
“sa，谁知道。”柳耸耸肩，低下头继续写。  
一阵诡异的沉默。  
“……她……现在还好吧。”  
“学长问我？每天都能见到姐姐的，不是学长你吗？”  
“要是能见到就好了。”宍户没有注意到自己极其失落的语气，“她不想让我见到的话，总会有办法。如果她不想见，我也不想去困扰她。”  
“……为什……”山木明姬欲言又止。  
“她总有自己的理由，对于她这种很有故事的人，我不知道还能怎么办。”  
“宍户桑你没有想过去改变吗？”柳开口。  
“……能够的话早就……我说过，她不想见，我没有办法。”  
她那么聪明，永远比他的脑袋快，总能达到目的。  
“我相信你可以。”  
“可是柳前辈，师傅不会同意的，姐姐毕竟已经有……”  
山木明姬说话说到一半便被柳打断：“尹马君从未为了一个男生做到这种地步。甚至不用伯父开口，她一般都会对男性保持距离。”  
“的确没错，可是……”  
“我想她这次一直在努力，现在不过是因为受到挫折没有了坚持下去的力量罢了。”  
“……”  
“如果这是她最后的尝试，我们总该帮她偏离那条早就设计好的道路，毕竟那一直是我们的目的不是吗？不能因为她受到了伤害就停止，这是尝试所不可避免的。”  
“是，我懂得了。”  
“你们……到底在说什么……？”他一头雾水地听两个人在面前你一言我一语地打哑谜。  
“学长，你有这个觉悟了吗？”“宍户桑，有这个觉悟吗？”  
两个人突然一起转过身面对着宍户，一脸严肃。  
“啊，啊？我……有什么好觉悟的？”  
“你愿意尽全力也要把姐姐拉近在身边吗？”  
“我当然……可是她……”  
“姐姐一定愿意的。”  
“明明……”  
“我找证据给你看。”山木明姬说着走进后屋，不一会儿拿着一只相机走出来。  
打开相机，哔哔地按了几下，伸到宍户眼前。  
两只做工精美的相框，其中一只他很熟悉。  
是她送给他的生日礼物。  
“这是……”  
“姐姐在我们店里花了四个小时的时间慢慢做出来的。”  
“这个……怎么了？”  
山木明姬向着柜台旁的黑板贴上努了努嘴。  
几个黑板贴上的字组成了一句话：情侣相框，免费查询生日花图案。  
柳哗哗地翻本子：“宍户你的生日是我月29日，生日花是米伽勒雏菊。尹马君的生日是1月16日，生日花是红色野麻花。”说着，指了指照片上的两个相框上镶的花。  
“……”宍户沉默不语。  
山木明姬关掉相机，柳抬起眼，两个人都沉默不语地看着宍户。  
又是一阵沉默。  
“可是……为什么给我的是红色花的那个？”宍户闷闷地问。  
山木明姬鄙视地看他：“意思就是姐姐把自己送给你了呗。”  
“这！……”  
“尹马君长于思考和揣测，拙于情感的表达；这源自她从小受到的缺乏情感的道德教育。但这并不代表她也一样无情，她只是还不太懂罢了。”  
她只是还不太懂罢了。  
他一直把她作为一个在各种方面都十分突出的优秀女孩子，从未想过她也有无法懂得的事情。

“奈良，你有什么不会的吗？”  
“很多哦。”  
“不是啦，你会错意了……她不一定是世界上最好看的女子，也不一定是你最喜欢的那类，但她不在你身边时，再美丽的女子你也不愿靠近。……还是不懂么？没关系，你记住就行，总有一天会懂的。”

“我，知道了。”宍户站起身，“我会去努力让她回来的。”  
“不错。”军师眯着眼淡淡地说。  
“在那之前……山木桑。”  
“嗯？”  
“那张被你看到的照片，你还留着吗？”  
“那张吗？留着是留着，但是已经被撕毁了，虽然后来修复过……”  
“没关系，能送给我吗？”  
“……可以。”山木明姬再一次走进里屋。


	42. Chapter 42

手中拿着破碎的照片，他踏上了回东京的电车，带着一种莫名的希望。  
少年初次的希望，多么美好呢。

“我回来了。”宍户直接用钥匙打开门，甩下鞋子。  
“咦？亮今天回来得晚呢，长太郎已经等你很久了呢。”宍户里子迎上去，说。  
“长太郎在？”  
“是啊，说你回来一定会有什么会发生，就来了。”  
“啊？……嗯。”他会意。  
这个搭档兼学弟永远是最了解自己的一个，即使没有一点心机。  
“果真是有什么事情吧。”  
“是啊。”看到凤坐在家中从沙发上站起来和自己招呼，宍户冲他点点头，冲上楼去放下书包，再跑下来时奶奶已经将茶水摆在每个人的面前了。  
“亮，是什么事情呢？”宍户里子捧起杯子，问。  
就算心里已经对自己说过十万遍“迟早要说的”，这时宍户亮还是一时结舌。看着凤对自己投来的鼓励眼神，踟蹰良久之后，他终于长吁一口气，缓缓说出：“我其实，喜欢奈良。”  
“我知道啊，我们也喜欢。”一向聪明的里子冒出如此脱线的一句回应。  
“……”酝酿了很久感情才好容易说出来的一句话居然是这么个回应，宍户亮语塞，过了好一会儿，才又说，“不是普通的喜欢，是……爸对妈那样的喜欢。”  
房间里忽然一片寂静，除了一直安静地看着自己的凤之外其他人都是一副思考中的表情。让他感觉有点诡异。  
“终于是这样了啊。”奶奶的脸上率先露出笑，说。  
“唔。”爷爷对奶奶点点头，又看向宍户爸爸。  
“嗯。”宍户爸爸也点了点头，看向宍户里子。  
“终于开窍了啊，笨蛋弟弟。”宍户近拍了拍宍户亮的后脑，做着夸张的欣慰表情。  
“……啊？”宍户亮倒是一时间反应不能。  
“我们一直在等着，等着亮你什么时候对我们开口承认啊。”宍户里子玩着指甲，看着他，笑着说。  
“那爷爷奶奶爸妈哥哥你们……”  
“举双手赞成，对吧，爸，妈。”宍户里子偏过头去看宍户爷爷和奶奶，两位老人均点了头。  
“爸……”  
“阿亮，加油，爸爸相信你。”宍户爸爸用鼓励小学校的孩子们的威严口气说。  
宍户亮再看看哥哥，看看一旁坐着的凤，才舒了一口气。  
突然在心里笑起自己来。  
有什么好不好意思的呢？  
以为自己的感情是一间难以启齿的事情，以为别人对自己的感情会不屑一顾，会反对。怎么会呢？  
是亲人和朋友啊！是最信赖的人还用顾虑什么遮掩什么呢？  
什么别扭的破性格真是逊毙了。  
这样想着，他的嘴角钩起微笑。  
“我要去追她。”他说。  
“全力支持！”宍户里子做振臂高呼状。  
“有什么问题就对家里说出来没有问题的。”奶奶慈祥地探身摸摸他的头。  
“宍户前辈如果有能用得到我的地方我一定尽力帮忙。”受到感染的凤坚定地看着宍户亮。  
“嗯。”他拍拍学弟的肩膀，“明天我还要去和迹部他们摊牌。”  
“学长们肯定也很乐意帮忙的。”凤顿了顿，用有一点怀念的语气慢慢地说，“如果日吉也在的话可以找他一起商量呢。”  
“那家伙不是在公立高中吗？有什么事真要拜托他又不是完全联系不上。”  
“对哦。”大白狗挠挠头，笑了。  
“长太郎今天在我们家留宿吗？”  
“不了，谢谢伯母的好意。我和家里说了今天回家的。”大白狗摆手道。


	43. Chapter 43

宍户比平常早了半个多小时走进了社团活动室。  
本以为这样早的时候不会有人在，却看到社团活动室的沙发上已经坐着他们的部长迹部和他的未婚妻佐僚竹央。  
“今天真早啊，宍户。”迹部大爷缓缓开口。  
“有事。”他简短地说。  
“咔拉”一声，门被粗鲁地拉开，向日岳人一边揉着眼睛抱怨“这么早该是什么事啊”一边走进来，身后一如继往地跟着笑得暧昧的忍足侑士。  
“啊呀，宍户你也在啊，我还以为只叫了我和侑士呢。”向日岳人看到他，便说。  
“本大爷没叫他，因为本大爷知道他一定会早来。”迹部歪靠在沙发上，用手撑起头懒懒地说。  
“那个……迹部学长……啊！抱歉，我来晚了。”不用回头都知道这是凤。  
“没晚，人还没全。”  
“慈郎前辈也要来吗？”凤看看四周的人，挠头。  
“桦地去找他了。”  
“咔嗒”，被向日岳人拉得有点松了的门边擦到了框的底，门被拉开来，泷荻之介安静地走进来，对着迹部点点头。  
“那么我们言归正传。”迹部冲他微微颔首，“宍户，有什么就说吧。”  
“我喜欢奈良。”他还是照在家的说法慢慢说。  
“这和说地球绕着太阳转一样不是真理就是废话。”迹部懒懒地说。  
“重点，重点。”忍足在宍户耳边说。  
“我需要你们的帮助。”  
迹部瞟了宍户一眼，跷起腿，没说话。  
“评论同上。”佐僚竹央也是懒懒地说着，起身去桌上倒了杯红茶递给迹部。  
“那你们要我说什么？”  
“咳，”看这位帽子兄还是没有醒悟的趋势，忍足开口说明道，“昨天我们走后发生了什么？”  
“昨天啊，我弄清了奈良态度变化的原因。”懂了的宍户。  
迹部又瞟了他一眼。  
“她父亲对我和她的往来很不满，惩罚了她。”  
“这点事情关她爸爸什么事啊真是的。”向日岳人插话。  
“她父亲是因为这个得知我和她的来往的。”宍户掏掏包，掏出她送的那个相框。  
里面镶嵌的是那张经过复原的相片。  
是暑假时她为他递毛巾时的样子。两个人都是一样真心地在快乐着。  
这是他和她迄今的最美好的回忆。  
“我看看。”向日岳人刚伸手去拿，看到迹部投向这里的眼光，便问，“迹部也要看吗？”  
“嗯。”迹部懒懒地伸手，向日岳人递过照片。  
目光停留在手上的照片上片刻，迹部不紧不慢地说：“这种类型的照片我有印象。”  
“这种类型的？”向日岳人疑惑地重复。  
“一看就是从一个隐蔽而远的地方拉近的距离，是偷拍专门；虽然距离远但依然清晰，这种相机不多见。”迹部顿了顿又说，“但我在冰帝见过。”  
“让我来看一看吧。”一直安静地微笑着站在旁边的泷此时主动道。  
“就给你看看吧。”迹部说着递上照片。  
泷一见到照片就捂嘴浅笑：“虽说你们可能不认识，但我知道是谁的杰作。”  
“是哪个家伙？”宍户不爽地问。  
“冰帝跆拳道社前任的副社长上贺伊慧，这是她的惯用相机。她除了是跆拳道社副社长之外，还是传媒社纸制传媒科的前室长。传媒社用公费为她买过这样一台机，就放在学校，钥匙在她手上。”泷说，“我因为在美术社和纸制传媒科有交集经常看到她拍摄的照片，很熟。”  
“哼，这种人简直逊毙了。”  
“真是丢面子啊，我。”忍足忽然感叹。  
“诶？”  
“自己后援会的人做出这样的事情来。”忍足耸肩。  
“说是你的后援会，还不是她们自己组织的？和你又无关的啊侑士。”向日为搭档抱不平。  
“似乎听说过，这种母猫谁去记。”迹部不屑。  
“都不记得了吗？”佐僚竹央瞥了众人一眼，“我倒是记得上学期末的时候那婊子纠集三四个人欺负尹马来着，被我赶出学校去了。”  
“何止是赶出学校？她们几个的家长不也是该破产破产，该失业失业了么？怎么会不记得？我还在想你真是做得绝呢，佐僚桑。”忍足笑着对她说。  
“谢谢。”佐僚竹央毫不含糊地说。  
……这并不是称赞好吧。  
“做得不绝也不是她的风格了。”迹部用欣赏的语气说。  
原来这就是原因。  
一种家败人散后的复仇心理。  
明明她没有错，甚至什么也没做。  
这个上贺伊慧却将自己的责任归结到她的身上。  
无知又无耻。  
“而且就这么看来我也没做绝呢！”佐僚竹央冷哼一声，露出狞笑，“她还有命在这害人。当初把她丢去援交还真是便宜了她。”  
“侑士……那是传说中的恶鬼佐僚吗？……好可怕……”向日岳人往忍足身后挪了挪，忍足安慰地拍拍他的肩。  
“佐僚。”宍户突然开口。  
“嗯？什么？”或许正在脑子里过着宗教裁决刑罚的佐僚竹央慢半拍地应了一声。  
“什么叫作‘已经被设定好的道路’？”  
“你指什么？”  
“柳说话时曾这样说。这是奈良最后的尝试，我们要帮助她偏离已经设定好的道路。是什么意思？”  
“什么意思？还能什么意思？”佐僚懒懒地没有直接回答。  
“就是不懂啊。”  
“别告诉我你这么蠢啊宍户。你自己不会想么？”  
“继承家业什么的对么？”  
佐僚意义不明地冷哼一声：“你说呢？”  
宍户对她模棱两可的态度表示质疑地发出一个音节，但没有问。  
“所以她现在才一直在躲你，对吧。”忍足推推眼镜，总结道。  
“是啊。”  
“就我个人浅见，以她的性格和行事方式，既然她用这样的消极态度对待，你就应该主动去要求。”  
“可是……”  
“我知道要你很快下定决心去主动不容易，但绝不能再这样裹足不前了。”  
“你说的主动是指……什么一类的？”  
“嗯？很简单。比如告白。”忍足状似不留心地将这样一个对宍户来说很是敏感的词汇直接地说了出来。  
“告，白？”  
“对，把话挑明了。你们两个人之间的感情奠基得已经是八九不离十了，暧昧什么的都不需要了。”  
“……哪有你说得那么……”那么奇怪，好像一切都是原本设计好的一样。后面的话他没说。  
“真是情圣啊，对这种事情很了解似的。”佐僚竹央冷不防开口。  
“呵呵，那佐僚桑要不要也一起加入呢？……还是说……”  
“我就不参加了，你们忙吧。”  
“诶？这又是为什么呢？”忍足微妙地笑着，说。  
“迹部参加就行，我就不了，不然夹在中间两头不讨好。”她并不是很好气地说。  
“诶？是呢？那就请佐僚桑期待着吧。”  
“呵。”目光投在对面桌上，佐僚竹央应了一声，反身去拿茶壶。  
“那就在平安夜告白吧，你也有个半个月好好准备一下。怎么样，宍户？”  
“我没有意见。”  
“我们会在精神上支持你的宍户！”向日岳人拍了一下在旁边听得仔细的凤的肩膀，“对吧，凤。”  
“是的！嗯……如果宍户前辈有什么需要帮忙的我一定……”  
“是啊宍户，有什么就说，不要客气。”泷也表态道。  
“啊，谢了。”他的眼光扫过他们每一个人的脸。  
佐僚竹央看着面前几个士气增长的少年，和迹部对视了一眼，嘴角划出意味不明的一丝笑。


	44. Chapter 44

十一月，深秋，冰帝一年一度的学园祭。  
处于中纬的日本已经是即使是最爱漂亮的女孩子也不得不罩上厚衣服的时候了。  
宍户站在学园祭的舞台前，一阵寒风穿过操场，他拉高了围巾。  
“今天奈良亲没有表演，古剑道社的节目只是佐僚一个人出场呢。”忍足站在宍户的身后，说。  
“她……”  
“想见她吗？”  
“……嗯。”  
“她今天是负责礼堂舞台后台工作的人，怎么样，躲你躲得挺彻底吧，明知道你不喜欢后台那种人多手杂的地方。”  
“你是怎么知道的？”  
“我说过，我在E班认识很多人，他们班排的次序表要搞到手简直易如反掌。”  
“她怎么会这么轻易地就让你知道？”  
“她躲的是你又不是我。而你和E班的人不熟，她不会提防这里的。再说了，她难道为了瞒你把她班上的人的嘴都封起来吗？”忍足摆出一副理所当然的样子耸肩笑。  
原来如此，是吃准了他拉不下脸来去问人么？  
只是为什么呢？  
宍户更加想要知道的是，为什么？  
这样的一个体贴入微的女孩子，怎么会选择这样一个简单又伤人的方式呢？  
“呐，咱们进去吧，小心别让她发现，不然就更难见到了。”忍足带着宍户绕到礼堂后方，轻轻打开一扇小门，喧闹的后台出现在眼前，人声鼎沸，没有人注意他们。  
“嗯。”宍户答应着，在攒动的人头中寻找她。  
这时他听到微弱的震动和铃声。  
“every time I tried to fly I fall without my wings , I feel so small , I guess I need you baby ……”  
“是布兰尼的everytime 。”忍足在他身后说。  
可是这又代表什么？  
这样想着，宍户却一眼看到她快步向着这个方向走来。  
一闪身躲到门外，他听到她讲电话的声音断断续续地传出。  
“每次尝试飞翔时没有翅膀的我都会摔落，我感到我是那样弱小，我想我真的需要你……”忍足站在宍户身后将那段歌词的日文翻译说出。  
“走吧。”宍户没有对忍足的话做出回应，而是转身离去。

“是想更加坚定我的信心吗？”  
“是的吧。”忍足笑着，说着模棱两可的话。  
“不会有用的。”有一个熟悉的声音从身后传来。  
宍户回头，看到佐僚竹央不知何时已经独自跟在了他们两个的身后。  
“咦？佐僚桑这是什么意思呢？”  
“坚定信心也没有用的。”  
“佐僚桑没有参加也是？”忍足笑着，喉头发出咳嗽一样的一声响。  
“我不认为这次会成功。”佐僚竹央依旧有气势地抬头，毫不留情地说。  
看宍户的脸色变得不对了，忍足开口：“佐僚桑对宍户没有信心吗？”  
“不。”佐僚竹央本已抿起嘴准备结束对话，看了看宍户的脸色，还是叹了口气说，“正相反，我是对尹马没有信心。”  
“此话怎讲？”  
“想从我这里套话还早了点，”佐僚虽然这样说了，却还是赞许性质地冲忍足点点头，“我说过，比起你们我首先是尹马最信任的朋友，没有背友作窃的道理。”  
“那你这是来做什么的？”这次是宍户实在忍耐不住了，先发问道。  
“我是来让你做好心理准备的，不然你们就去查，去找柳莲二，找出我隐瞒的事情，或许他们会告诉你。”佐僚竹央顿了顿，又补充说，“不过有些或许查也查不到吧，呵呵，我隐瞒得不少。”  
“切，明明什么都不做，还说是朋友，真是逊……”被佐僚无所谓的态度激得有些生气，宍户低声地抱怨。  
佐僚竹央看了看宍户，显然听到了，却没有发作，只是淡淡地说：“我不像柳莲二，我非常功利主义。并且我现在正在提醒你，有事情，你去查，我不说有我的理由。我最后给你的话是，这次你一定会失败。”  
宍户气得瞪她，佐僚竹央却毫不在意，拔腿就走。  
“其实她虽然平时毒舌，但对待正事很少用刻薄的字眼。”忍足看着佐僚竹央远去的背影，说。  
“我不相信。”宍户紧紧地拧着眉，“我命由我。”  
“她说的事情要去查吗？”  
“嗯。”宍户略略舒展眉头，叹气，“但我很显然更愿意奈良她亲口告诉我。”  
“世间哪得万全法？”


	45. Chapter 45

冬天的日本，白天很短，夜在睡梦中一瞬便逝，日子非常快。  
转眼便是圣诞节。  
商家很早就抓住了这个和情人节、新年并驾齐驱的情侣节日大作文章，街上散落的礼花屑和循环播放的各色圣诞歌曲已经周而复始了一个多星期。  
以往的十七个圣诞，确切来说是有记忆以来的十三五个圣诞，宍户对这些喜庆因子都是视而不见的。  
想着情侣什么的过节什么的多么无聊呢，然后对眼睛发光的同窗们大肆鄙视。  
想想这是首次正儿巴经地过圣诞，公平起见，他宍户亮心中的别扭小人还是义务性地鄙视了自己一下。  
“啧，宍户你就别傲娇了。”看得出身边帽子兄纠结神色的含义，忍足的吐槽前无古人地精准。  
“谁傲娇了少胡说，逊毙了，真是……”宍户转过脸。  
“告白台词准备得怎么样了？要不要彩排一下，岳人扮成奈良？”忍足调侃。  
“他不够高。”宍户心不在焉的一句话更加精准地打击到了被无辜殃及的向日岳人那颗幼小而脆弱的少男心。  
“嗯哼哼。”忍足闷笑，随即剩下的笑声被气急败坏的岳人掐断在喉咙里。  
“还真是清闲啊，你们。”泷贵公子一样地优雅地靠在一旁，说。  
“你不知道么，在重大事件发生前人一般都会通过刻意的玩笑来舒缓神经的紧张……虽然常常是反效果。”忍足耍宝地一摊手。  
泷很配合地以手捂嘴转过身去浅笑。  
“你说，她会接受吗？”  
“我怎么知道。”这是有话直说的向日岳人。  
“宍户前辈努力了这么久，奈良学姐会看到的吧。”这是前辈赞高的凤。  
“咳。”这是闻言又轻抚着岳人行凶未遂的部位——脖子开始咳嗽的忍足。  
“祝你成功。”这是笑得百花齐放的泷。  
“胜者是冰帝。”这是大爷。  
“USU . ”  
不管哪个结果胜者都会是冰帝好不好你们这群靠不住的家伙？！！……这是在心里狂吐槽不止的宍户。

“竹央，今天和迹部君有约会吗？”在佐僚家的宅邸，奈良尹马放下咖啡杯和咖啡盘，问一边的佐僚竹央。  
“他有点事，不知道什么时候来，没约。”佐僚竹央吮着高脚杯里的波尔多，说。  
“好久以前就想告诉你了，未成年人在日本喝酒是违法行为呢。”奈良尹马虽然嘴上告诫，却丝毫没有责备语气。  
无所谓地挥手，佐僚竹央扫了一眼宅中的众仆：“都是从美国带回来的原班人马，哪个知道日本的规矩？”  
“竹央酒量很好么？”  
“一般，也就七八瓶啤酒吧，我一般很少喝醉的。”佐僚竹央看看奈良尹马，“尹马你肯定是没喝过酒了。”  
“再过一年不就十八岁了么，这点时间我还能等。”  
“你还有一年时间啊。”  
“你是指距离合法饮酒？”  
“不，是不用签那个劳什子的担保书。”  
“签那个做什么？”  
“尹马，别这样事不关己的，明明是你的事情。不用签担保书，就是可以嫁人了。”佐僚竹央叹了口气，意外地没有硬起语气。  
“嗯？”奈良尹马浅笑着，侧着脸看她。  
“唉，”佐僚竹央重重地叹了口气，无奈地说，“虽然我是你的闺蜜，没有胳膊肘往外拐的道理，但是这次我真的要劝你。为什么他那样努力地维护你们的关系，你却单方面退出了呢？”  
“在我还没完全陷进来之前，莲二君就曾经警告过我，我回答他说，就当是让我放纵这一时。”奈良尹马停了停，又说，“后来才意识到，这样的行为比起我自己更会给宍户君造成更大的困扰。”  
“你自己就从来没有过真心吗？怎么可能。”佐僚竹央无意间露出了迹部使用“迹部王国”洞察一切时才会有的表情。  
“这样，无异于饮鸩止渴，不是吗？”  
佐僚竹央摇了摇头，说：“如果在美国我会说‘X粒子照多了可能会死也可能会变成绿巨人’，但现在好像不太合适。”  
奈良尹马略显苍白的嘴唇边浮现一抹笑，随即拉开椅子站起身。  
“怎么了？”  
“忍足君的邮件，叫我去约会。”  
“你还嫌给他打击不够还要去爬墙？”  
“我只是去散心。”奈良尹马笑了起来，一边解释一边拿起包，出门去了。  
“唉，”佐僚竹央看着门口，轻轻地叹气，喃喃道，“宍户亮，你分明是飞蛾扑火。”  
旋即她找来管家：“听说你家最近添了辆二手本田？”


	46. Chapter 46

不知何时天上飘起小雪，映在繁华街道的灯光里，将街的四面烘烤得熏熏然。  
一家富有情调的餐厅门口，一个少年静静地靠在露天的灯下，雪在他的风衣翻开的领子上积了薄薄一层。  
他时不时地看表，嘴角挂着温存的笑，让经过的女生大多吸气尖叫不已。  
“忍足桑。”一声轻唤在他的身后响起。  
他回头，平光镜片映着温馨而昏黄的灯光。  
看着眼前女生的略略单薄的穿着，高领羊绒衫、棉布围巾、羊毛百褶裙、高筒皮靴，他关心地问：“奈良亲，不冷吗？”  
女生笑着摇头：“还好。”  
“来过这家餐厅吗？”  
“没有，但听说过，做得好意大利菜。忍足桑真是好品味啊。”女生笑着，客气地回答。  
“那不知奈良亲肯不肯赏脸让我做陪呢？”  
“当然，既然忍足桑都提前邀请了。”她客气地笑笑，没有去接忍足绅士地伸出的手。  
忍足笑了笑，没怪，抢先两步帮她推开门。  
“忍足先生。”一位服务生小跑过来，将两人带到订好的桌前。  
“忍足桑经常来这里吗？”她落座，笑眯眯地问。  
“还好，来过两次。”忍足嘴角含笑地边说边将侍者递上的菜单推到她面前。  
“凉菜要沙拉，菜要圆葱炸鹌鹑，蚝汁小牛肉，主食要一份芝士通心粉，饮料要红茶，谢谢。”她看了看菜单，果断地报出一串菜名，再将菜单推还给忍足，“忍足桑还有什么需要的吗？”  
（这是从别的小说里写的意式菜谱里改编来的，不一定真有这样的菜＝ ＝）  
“主食加一份意面，点心要薯泥，一杯卡布奇诺。”忍足拿起菜单翻了翻，点点头，交还给侍者。  
等侍者鞠了一躬走开了，奈良尹马有深意地看着忍足：“我以为这样情调好的餐厅，忍足桑曾经带其他的女孩子来过呢。”  
“这怎么可能呢？我很少这样轻浮的。”忍足暧昧地笑着辩解。

“……侑士这家伙真是……睁眼说瞎话。”坐在餐厅里和奈良尹马所在的座位隔了一棵槲寄生树的座位上，猫着腰从树的缝隙中偷看对面两人的向日岳人轻声吐槽。  
轻拍了红发猫的头一下，泷荻之介温和地提醒：“向日，要安静。”

“是吗？那真有些遗憾呐。”奈良尹马半眯起眼，温和地笑了笑，耸肩。  
“怎么了呢？这样奈良亲难道失望了吗？”  
“不，没什么。”她脸上温和的笑容逐渐加深，帝王紫的眼中带着不明的意味。  
有些奇异的气氛被服务生端上的沙拉和圆葱鹌鹑给调和了许多。  
“奈良亲很喜欢这道菜吗？”忍足做了个“请”的手势，看着圆葱鹌鹑问她。  
客气地笑，她回答：“不，两道主菜，都是我自作主张为忍足桑点的。”  
“嗯？为了我？难道其中有什么玄机吗？”忍足饶有兴致地问。  
“玄机倒算不上，只不过，我以为忍足桑经常和女孩子约会什么的，点的两样东西，圆葱和小牛肉，都可以补肾。”她保持那温和的笑，回答。  
“咳咳……”忍足的表情有那么一秒僵在脸上，随即发出含义不明地咳嗽声。

“唔……”旁边一桌，眼看着就要笑场的向日岳人的嘴被迹部一声令下叫桦地给捂了个严实。  
迹部的脸也一瞬间五彩缤纷，泷捂嘴无声地笑，除去不知者无过的凤大家都背过身去不住地抽动肩膀。  
“真是太厉害了呀，这位奈良尹马桑。”泷低声说。  
“她从来不是简单的人。”迹部补充。

“您的嘴真厉害，殿下，您的嘴真厉害。”恢复过来的忍足有些无奈地引用了《哈姆雷特》中的一句台词。  
“呵呵，性别恐怕反了。况且我们也不是哈姆雷特和奥菲莉娅。”她适时地顺着说下去，改善了一些气氛。  
“奈良亲看莎翁剧本吗？”  
“还好，只看过一些著名的，像四大悲剧之类的。”  
“莎士比亚真是个伟大的人呢。”  
“是啊，光他就创造了上千的新词汇，可得是现在苦于背诵单词的学生的天敌啊。”  
两个人慢慢开起玩笑，气氛又回到之前，与周围的温馨情调重新协调起来。  
渐渐地盘中菜已几近告罄，奈良尹马捧着杯中的红茶慢慢地品着。  
忍足喝去杯中最后一点咖啡，站起身笑说：“抱歉，我去趟洗手间。”  
她冲他微微点点头，他便拿起风衣走向那棵槲寄生。

人心难测。  
人脑和人脑之间只隔一段空气和两只头盖骨，却宛如平行的两个宇宙。  
在这个宇宙中人类是万物之灵长，你便可以猜测在别一个宇宙里也是如此。  
但或许那一个宇宙里最聪明的其实是阿米巴原虫。  
你可以揣测别人在想什么，却永远没有办法准确预见。  
柳莲二揣测人心时百分率从没有过100%，对于一些深藏不露的人甚至只有十之五六。  
这些人中有曾经立海的幸村精市，青学的不二周助，冰帝的奈良尹马。

将见底的茶杯放在桌上，奈良尹马拿起纸巾擦拭嘴角。

“真是优雅的人啊，要不是宍户已经定了，我可能要去追她了呀。”泷伏在槲寄生后轻声说。  
“要不是宍户，你压根就不会认识她。”  
“为什么呢？不是很显眼很好气质的人吗？”  
“她多低调啊。”向日岳人一动不动地盯着她的背影，说。

“不好意思，久等了。”一只手搭住她的肩。  
她回头，微微挪动身子避开了那只手：“不，并不久。……就走吗，忍足桑？”  
“奈良亲看呢？”  
“我想欣赏欣赏雪夜的街景。”她微微一笑，舌吐莲花。  
“那好吧，waiter，”忍足勾起一抹笑容，“账单。”  
“不，我们AA才好。”她又笑着阻止。  
“没有关系，为女士付账是我的习惯。”

“哦，没有想到的情况出现了呢。”  
“会怎么做呢？”凤担心地自言自语。  
迹部用修长的手指推开面前的玻璃杯，冷静地盯着那桌上的情景。  
如凤所言，你会怎么做呢？

“承蒙忍足桑的邀请，我才能在圣诞节想用到这么美味的大餐，所以再让忍足桑破费实在说不过去。”她脸上带着微笑，嘴上一直坚持。  
轻笑，忍足意外地没有坚持：“那好吧。”  
“这里是5000日元，多退少补吧。”她掏出钱包抽钞票，说，“我先到店外去吹吹风。”  
“好。”忍足仍是轻笑着回答。

“为什么不坚持？明明很倔强的说。”向日岳人有些不满地嘀咕。  
“她就是这样的人，纠缠多了也没用。”迹部说。  
“但是这样一点也不像侑士的风格。”  
“她不了解忍足，只是认为他是个难搞的公子哥而已，”迹部反常地开口解释，“不知道他的行事方式。”  
“那女人又来电话啦，那女人又来电话啦……”突兀的手机铃声响起。  
下意识地看了看门口，奈良尹马已经走出去了，凤担心地轻声问：“是谁的电话呀？”  
迹部有些无奈地挑眉，伸手向桦地：“手机，桦地？”  
“usu . ”  
按下接听键：“什么事啊，佐僚竹央？……差不多了，你下车来吧。”迹部说完，连电话都不挂直接扔回给桦地。  
槲寄生对面，忍足悄然推开门走了出去。

奈良尹马站在下雪的街边。  
高跟靴踩着地上已经积了一些的雪，她伸出手去拦住从天而降的雪花，嘴角带着笑。  
明明是无忧无虑的场景，明明是一个漂亮的女孩子站在街边赏雪的漂亮的场景。  
却不得不被一个人的介入打断了。  
两只手突然地环住她的腰，那人的嘴里呼出的热气被她的脖颈感受到，他那样悄无声息，以至于她都没能察觉。  
从背后抱住她，藏蓝色头发的人将下巴抵在她的肩膀上，轻轻而急切地问：“奈良，你还要躲我多久？”


	47. Chapter 47

“奈良，你还要躲我多久？”  
她的身体纹丝不动，但微微放大的瞳孔还是显示出她的惊愕。她张开嘴，停顿了一秒，镇定地说：“你不是忍足侑士桑。”  
“我不是。”他的呼吸很重。  
“你是，宍户亮君。”她的呼吸也很重，空气中徜徉着状似亲昵的气氛。  
“……没错。”环着她的腰的一只手松开，一把扯下头上藏蓝的假发，宍户亮刚想说什么，便感到一阵阴冷的疼痛感。  
她的肘击完美地击打在他的膈部，并不很疼，也没有后遗症，却能够使他全身发酸发冷，难以移动半步。  
（我瞎说的啊……以后真的要肘击的话当然要打胃部和肋骨，那样更疼更能减战斗力。）  
她瞬间逃脱他的范围，头也不回地就想走。  
“奈良！”身上的酸痛和阴冷的感觉令他咬紧牙关，动弹不得的宍户大声地喊她的姓。

自餐厅走出来的迹部一行将这一幕看了个清清楚楚。迹部抿起嘴唇，脸色滞重。

奈良尹马的脚步不自觉地顿了一顿，还是继续向前走。  
“你又要走，又要躲着我吗？奈良！——”宍户咬着牙，嘶声喊道，“我喜欢你，宍户亮喜欢奈良尹马——”  
就像一个输得一塌糊涂的赌徒，用最后连自己都不晓得有多少的本钱孤注一掷。  
“只要是奈良就好。”她终于转过脸来，却带着谁都无法忤逆的坚决表情，隐藏在她若有若无的笑容下，“我和宍户君的关系，只要是‘宍户君’和‘奈良’就好了。不需要更加亲近的关系，那样的尝试会让我想要逃避。真是不好意思，但我不得不说，宍户君你，是一个很好的人，一定会找到更好的女孩子。”  
用最温柔的声音最官方的语言最坚定地组成最伤人的句子。  
“奈良！……你……”膈部生冷的痛越发难耐，宍户不得不咬着牙弯下腰去。  
“尹马。”不远处的一辆半旧的本田车门打开，佐僚竹央从驾驶室里走出，用力地甩上门，她喊奈良尹马的名字。  
“竹央。”奈良尹马转过脸来，蓦然还是笑的，她动了动嘴唇，像是要再说什么，还是没有发出声音。  
“走吧，今晚回我家住。”佐僚竹央走上前搂住奈良尹马的瘦削肩膀，回头投给那些杵在那里的少年们一个复杂的眼神，随即甩甩头发转回去。  
看着两个女生分别坐进驾驶座和副驾驶座头也不回地离开，迹部无奈地摇头：“桦地。”  
“usu . ”桦地闻言蹲下检查宍户的伤处，“没——有——事情——吗？”  
宍户没有回答，只是拧着眉咬着牙看着本田开走的方向。  
叹了口气，迹部下令：“各自解散，桦地，把宍户给本大爷带回本大爷家去。”  
十二点的钟声敲响，大灰狼出来觅食，孩子躲在被子里发抖，会动会说话的玩具变得没有生命，乌托邦或是永无乡消失得无姓无踪，末班火车开走，亲人爱人彼此分离。


End file.
